


Destino

by Bitterbyte



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterbyte/pseuds/Bitterbyte
Summary: Lina y Gourry siguen buscando una espada nueva y, como no, topándose con problemas allá donde van. En esta aventura no iba a ser diferente, pero sí algo más complicada. Y es que el destino enredará a Lina en un plan que le hará replantearse el mundo que conoce.
Relationships: Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse, Zelgadis Greywords/Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Una mala historia

##  Capítulo 1 : Una mala historia

Era un domingo lluvioso y la taberna estaba llena a reventar. Había chillidos y gritos, concretamente, un cumpleaños a la izquierda y una discusión de vecinos a la derecha. 

Ajenos a los gritos de demandas y a los cumpleaños feliz mal afinados estaban también Lina y Gourry. Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. En silencio.

Lina se deslizó hacia delante en la silla, tensa y preparada para el desafío. Sus ojos estaban fijados en el objetivo. A su lado estaba Gourry, con el tenedor preparado. En el centro estaba la pobre víctima, el último filete empanado. El tenedor de Gourry se acercó por la derecha mientras su cuchillo le bloqueaba el paso al tenedor de Lina. Pero su oponente estaba preparada para el bloqueo y de su mano libre salió el tenedor del postre, directo hacia el premio. 

-¡Lina! - se quejó Gourry.

Hizo un mohín infantil y suspiró mientras veía a su compañera hacerse con el último filete con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lina estiró los pies bajo la mesa y se frotó la panza. Había sido una comida estupenda. Había sido buena idea detenerse en Astrid. Era un pueblo tranquilo y sin encanto alguno, pero, después de una semana a base de pescado y fruta, uno tenía que plantearse sus prioridades. Y hablando de prioridades… su bolsillo y el de Gourry empezaban a necesitar ingresos, así que puso la oreja ahora que la discusión vecinal había terminado y espero las buenas noticias.

Al parecer ayer sucedió algo interesante en Astrid. Uno de los vecinos estaba muy emocionado contando la anécdota a su compañero:

-No te lo vas a creer - dijo - Algún enano mendrugo ha ido pavoneándose por ahí, diciendo que tenía una poderosa espada mágica capaz de domar dragones y matar demonios.

Al oír esto Lina acercó más su silla y su oreja, ahora sin ningún disimulo. Qué casualidad, Lina y Gourry andaban a la caza de una. Pero había más casualidades en la historia.

-Pues no va ese borracho y grita su fortuna en la peor taberna del pueblo. - Aquí hizo la obligada pausa para reirse como un imbécil - Si, esa misma que está plagada de ladrones, señores con parche en el ojo y humo de puro barato. Claro está, al pobre diablo ni la espada ni la vida le duraron mucho. 

En este punto la historia seguía distintos rumbos, según el número de copas que hubiera tomado el testigo. Unos decían que un enorme dragón había entrado por la puerta, llevándose la espada mágica consigo. Otros decían que, cuando su dueño perdió la vida, la espada se desvaneció cual humo. Sin embargo, aquellos que aún podían mantenerse pie tras la borrachera, decían que una banda se había hecho con ella y se la había llevado a las Montañas Rojas.

La historia había atraído la atención de Lina en este punto. Sonaba estupendo, a aventura, desafío. Pero olía aún mejor, a dinero y tesoros. Lina se frotó las manos.

-¡Gourry! ¿Lo has oído?

Gourry no parecía ni haber captado esto último. Pero tampoco es que le diera importancia. A donde quiera que ella iba él la seguía y eso bastaba. Con los años habían desarrollado una eficiente forma de comunicación basada en la cooperación y el trabajo en equipo. Lina hablaba y él asentía.

  
  


-¡Camarera! No se olvide de la cuenta.

Gourry la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si. A por tu espada nueva.


	2. Un mal día

## Capítulo 2: Un mal día

Horas más tarde la tormenta ya había cesado. En el cielo no había ni una nube de tormenta. Estaban todas en la cabeza de Lina. Estaba furiosa. Fuera de sí.

Estaba tan enfadada que donde pisaba se iba tornando negro, como si dejara un rastro de humo a su paso. Y Gourry la seguía detrás, preocupado. 

-¡Lina! Esto….te arde la capa.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo. Se le debía de haber incendiado cuando lanzó esa bola de fuego en la caverna. No es un buen hechizo para sitios pequeños, pero la Lina furiosa o no es una Lina razonable. 

No sólo habían tardado 4 horas en subir las Montañas Rojas sino que la historia había degenerado de forma absurda. Y no había nada que odiara más que perder el tiempo. Hasta los detalles daban pena, darlos era un esfuerzo tonto. En resumen: la banda resultaron ser rufianes de poca monta, sin tesoros que robar. Y la todopoderosa espada mágica tenía el asombroso poder de…. brillar la oscuridad. 

Así que, una vez revelado el pastel, la furia irracional de Lina empezó a borbotar. Mientras, su parte lógica se evaporaba. Y Gourry, buen conocedor de esa faceta, se hizo a un lado y salvó el pellejo mientras que los pobres rufianes recibían un bronceado gratis. 

Cuando hubo identificado los signos correctos, la explosión, los gritos y la cara sonriente de Lina asomando por la cueva, descendieron la colina de nuevo.

Lina cada vez caminaba más lento. A medida que se calmaban sus humos. Quizás se había pasado un poco con esos pobres chicos. No tenían la culpa de que unos borrachos hubieran dado de sí la aventurilla de la noche anterior. Notaba que hasta se había pasado un poco con la bola de fuego, dándole más potencia de la acostumbrada, pero no era nada que unas semanas de cuidados intensivos no arreglaran.

Gourry detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos de pronto. Él, que caminaba como un gato montés, había hecho demasiado ruido mientras andaba para que ella se diera cuenta.

Mientras, despacio y con cuidado acercaba su manaza hacia donde descansaba su espada.

Lina se detuvo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: adrenalina, problemas.

Ahora empezaba lo bueno.

  
  


Arrugó la nariz. Aunque Gourry no la hubiera avisado, el olor de esa banda la ponía sobre aviso. Olía a mustio y agrio, lo que Lina clasificaba como: bandido de poca monta clase dos.

Los responsables del olor empezaron a hacerse visibles. Salieron de izquierda y derecha, entre matorrales y rocas convenientemente puestas.

La banda fue cerrando el espacio en torno a ellos dos. Era un total nueve y les miraban fijamente.

-Ya te tenemos, Lina Inverse- dijo uno de ellos. 

“Así que saben quién soy”, pensó ella. “Eso descarta que sean asaltadores de caminos. No, esto parece algo más elaborado. Quizás hasta sean bandidos de poca monta de clase tres”. Sonrió.

-Si sabéis quién soy, ¿cómo es que no corréis colina abajo? ¿De verdad queréis enfrentaros a mi? 

El bandido le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes amarillos.

-No te lo creas tan creído, niña.- hizo una seña a sus compañeros - ¡Vamos! ¡Atacad!

Lina negó con la cabeza. Ella era una dama y siempre avisaba, pero la mayoría seguía escogiendo el suicidio. Tanto mejor.

Los nueve cargaron a la vez. Con navajas, cuchillos y enormes sables. Lina y Gourry permanecieron quietos, esperando.

_-¡Lighting!_ \- gritó la hechicera.

Una luz cegadora invadió el día y, cual coreografía, espadachín y maga se unieron a escena. El _lighting_ había cegado a los bandidos y la batalla acabó antes de que estos tuvieran oportunidad de volver a abrir los ojos. Gourry acabó con cuatro de dos mandobles. Mientras, su compañera se encargó de freír al resto con un par de _Fireballs_ rápidos.

La batalla, si es que se podía llamar así, había durado unos segundos. Ahora sólo Lina y Gourry quedaban en pie. El resto rodaba de buena gana por el suelo, para deshacerse de los efectos secundarios del _fireball_.

La hechicera se acercó al que había hablado antes y lo levantó del chaleco:

-Vamos a tener una pequeña charla. - dejó que su voz sonaba dulce y amenazadora.- ¿Por qué nos habéis atacado?

El hombre parecía arrepentido de veras.

-L-lo siento, señorita. La paga era tan buena que bien merecía arriesgarse a una visita al hospital.

-¿Qué paga? Habla.

Ahora, el bandido calló por un momento, agobiado.

-Perdóneme. Lo siento mucho. Pe-pero no puedo decírselo.

-¿¡CÓMO?! ¿Qué significa eso?

El tono de Lina avisaba, como el pitbull que enseña los dientes antes de morder. El hombre pareció notarlo, pero decidió que no contestar era aún más peligroso.

-Si-si-significa que hay alguien a quien temo todavía más que usted, señorita.

Vaya, eso sí que era toda una hazaña. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la bola de fuego que se estaba formando silenciosamente en su mano. 

-Pues no me gustaría encontrarme a ese tipo- se le escapó a Gourry. 

Lina se quedó en el sitio. No era la respuesta que esperaba, y las cosas no suelen pillarla desprevenida. Dejó el chaleco del bandido y se removió el pelo, molesta. Una vez se evaporaba su rabia, también se le iban las ganas de freír a un hombre que temblaba en el suelo, por muchos cuchillos de 15 centímetros que tuvieran antes en las manos. 

El espadachín le hizo una seña al bandido.

-Largo antes de que...

Antes de acabar la frase, aquellos que podían moverse ya estaban colina abajo.

En la ladera sólo quedaban ellos dos y un par de moribundos de mal aspecto.

Gourry le puso la mano en el hombro a su amiga, para llamar su atención.

-Venga, vamos a por algo de cenar.

Y volvieron sobre sus pasos, camino a Astrid. 

Por el camino, Lina seguía dándole vueltas a esa frase. Sus víctimas solían negarse a hablar para ser fiel a su líder y, en esos casos, detrás siempre había una divertida secta con espadas sagradas y curanderos locos. También solían tener miedo de ella, tanto miedo que no acertaban a formar palabras en la boca. Pero la respuesta de ese bandido no era común. Auguraba problemas. Aventuras de proporciones épicas.

  
  
  


Cuando terminaron de bajar las dichosas montañas ya era de noche. Por suerte, Astrid no quedaba ya lejos. Lina estaba tan cansada que había olvidado su enfado. Ahora sólo pensaba en baños y comida caliente.

Ahí se veían ya las luces de la posada y un poco más allá estaba la capilla. Aunque… parecía demasiado iluminado para las cuatro casas y la taberna en la que consistía el pueblo. La hechicera se detuvo y agudizó la vista: eran antorchas.

A la entrada del pueblo había un puñado de hombres, llevaban objetivos afilados y sus caras no eran nada amistosas.

-¿Tendrá que ver con la paliza que les diste a los de esa espada mágica? - dijo Gourry a sus espaldas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Para mi que son amigos de los bandidos de antes. - respondió- ¿Quién acierte cena gratis?

Él asintió. Sacó su espada del cinto y, juntos, fueron a su encuentro.

Para los señores de las antorchas debió de ser una escena bastante terrorífica. No acostumbraban a ver a sus futuras víctimas correr como locos a su encuentro, por lo general corrían en dirección opuesta. 

-Lina Inverse -dijo uno- prepárate para sufrir por...

El pobre infeliz no pudo ni terminar su frase. La bola de fuego llegó antes.

-Bueno, esto ya está. - dijo Lina frotándose las manos. - Vámonos a cenar. 

-¡Venga ya! Ni les has dejado tiempo a explicarse- la señaló - Lo has hecho para no tener que pagarme la cena.

-¿Qué? ¡Mentira! ¿Por qué iba yo a…?

Algo la golpeó en la frente. Gourry estaba ahí, ofreciéndole la ridícula espada brillante. 

-Pues mira lo que me acabo de encontrar por ahí tirado- dijo con una sonrisa. - Pagabas tú, ¿no?

-Mierda….

Lina entró a la posada con un estruendo. 

-Comida. ¡Ya!

La tabernera ni se atrevió a preguntar. Pasó como un rayo a la cocina y empezó a traer platos. Por más hambre que tuviera, a Lina la comida le sabía a enfado y a… algo más. Algo desagradable. Olfateó a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente. Por lo visto quien apestaba era ella, a humo y ese tufillo agrio de aquellos bandidos. Lanzó un suspiro. Por suerte, el día acababa ya.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una buena mañana

Gourry se despertó con el sol. Los primeros rayos asomaban detrás de las Montañas Rojas, como si quisieran dar ejemplo de su nombre. En la taberna la habitación estaba tranquila y afuera sólo había alguna que otra maldición de quien intentaba quitar los restos de explosión de su fachada. 

Le gustaba el frío de la mañana, también el silencio. Y, más que nada, le gustaba ser el único despierto a esas horas. Gourry se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Si se daba prisa podría entrenar un par de horas antes de que Lina despertara.

Mientras se ponía la camisa un destello llamó su atención. Era esa espada brillante que les había dado tanta guerra anoche. Desde luego sus propiedades mágicas eran un horror, hasta él podía ver eso. Era corta y estaba llena de unos garabatos que él intuía que eran runas mágicas. Sin embargo, su filo no estaba mal y era fácil de manejar. No era mejor que la que tenía ahora, pero tampoco es que le durarán mucho las espadas desde que perdió su espada de Luz. Se encogió de hombros y se la echó al zurrón para terminar de prepararse.

El chico llegó al patio y dejó caer el macuto para empezar con su ritual. Siempre que el día se lo permitía le gustaba seguir una suerte de rutina. Empezaba afilando la espada y revisando su armadura. Esto ponía especialmente furiosa a la pelirroja. “¿Quieres dejar de perder el tiempo?”, solía decirle. Y añadía después: “es imposible afilar una espada que ya está mágicamente afilada, idiota”. Lina le había llegado a amenazar con afilarle el culo si volvía a hacerlo, aún así a Gourry le relajaba. Después de ocuparse de la espada empezó a calentar.

El sol empezó a ascender y la cocina de pronto fue un caos de gritos y olores, en especial de gritos. Eso sólo podía significar que Lina había despertado. 

Cuando llegó al comedor Lina ya estaba a la mesa, acompañada de tres menús enteros de desayuno y los restos de otros tantos. Le saludó y dio unas palmaditas en la silla que tenía al lado, invitándolo a sentarse.

-Buenos días, Gourry. ¿Tienes hambre?

Él se sentó en la mesa y la miró con desconfianza. Lina sólo sonreía, señalando los platos. Olía de maravilla.

-Te lo he pedido para que recuperes fuerzas después de entrenar. 

Era una trampa. Una tan evidente que Gourry la olió a la legua. Aún así se sirvió unas tostadas de la mesa y la miró con una sonrisa. Lina se hacía la despistada, dando sorbos a su café.

En algún momento de sus aventuras esto se había convertido en un juego. Era parte de una rutina de la que no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse. Él fingía no darse cuenta y ella se molestaba por ello. De la misma forma que fingían no ser una pareja. Era más simple así.

Lina lo observó desayunar en silencio. Cuando terminó él volvió a mirarla. Ahora es cuando venía el final de la trampa:

-Come todo lo que quieras, ya he avisado a la camarera y ya está apuntado todo en tu cuenta - se terminó su café y se levantó - yo me voy a intentar vender algo antes de ponernos en marcha.

Normalmente pagaban las comidas a medias pero Lina parecía resentida por la apuesta de ayer. Él gruñó por lo bajo e hizo cálculos: ese desayuno le iba a costar los ahorros. 

-¡Lina! - la llamó antes de que desapareciera.

-Yo pagué la cena Gourry, no te quejes.

-No, no es eso. Espera.

Rebuscó en el zurrón y le lanzó la espada a su compañera.

-Intenta venderla también.

Lina la sopesó en sus manos. Como experta chantajista que era, dedicó su tiempo a examinarla a fondo, desde el pomo viejo color cobre, hasta el filo brillante con su inscripción.

-No creo que me den mucho por ella, Gourry. El material no es malo, pero como espada mágica no vale nada.

-¿Qué me dices de las runas?

Ella miró el filo más de cerca y pasó el dedo por la escritura, despacio, probablemente probando algún hechizo. Luego negó con la cabeza:

-Esto de aquí no son runas mágicas. No es una escritura que conozca. 

Gourry chasqueó la lengua. Había esperado que al menos le pagará su parte del desayuno.

-En fin, dámela, ya pensaré qué hacer con ella.

Él extendió la mano, pero Lina seguía aferrada a la espada. Ignoró la mano tendida de Gourry y, cuando se cansó de examinar el objeto, se lo guardó sin más en la capa.

Él seguía con la mano extendida. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Lina sólo sonrió al verlo tan perdido.

-Oh, ya te la guardo yo, no te preocupes. - dijo, con su sonrisa más encantadora.

-¿Perdona?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- Me he quedado con ganas de estudiar esas letras que lleva y si no la quieres...

-¡Ey! Para el carro. Yo no he dicho que no la quisiera. Si la quieres al menos págamela. Te la dejo en 50 monedas.

Era un precio más que razonable, pero las alarmas tacañas de Lina se habían disparado.

-No pienso pagar dinero por una baratija que brilla - dijo, casi ofendida - Además, sólo te la estoy guardando donde no se pierda.

Aquí se inició un duelo de miradas terrible. Las camareras hablarían de él durante semanas, algunas dirían que duró horas, otras que una eternidad. Era un duelo algo ridículo, pero no por ello menos intenso. De hecho, el ambiente parecía haberse caldeado y un olor a quemado llenaba la sala.

-Esta bien esta bien - dijo Gourry sacudiéndose el hollín de la ropa - te la puedes quedar a cambio de pagar las próximas 3 comidas.

A ella se le iluminó la cara y extendió la mano para cerrar el trato y él lo cerró de buena gana. Y es que le había salido la treta mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensaba vengarse pidiendo muchos chuletones estos días. 

**…**

Después del desayuno se sentaron a decidir su siguiente movimiento. No tenían pistas para seguir ni trabajos a la vista, así que decidieron guiarse por el viejo confiable de: a donde el estómago guíe. Tinass, en las montañas, tenía una gran variedad de setas y carne de jabalí pero Drama, en la costa, tenía marisco fresco y buen pulpo. 

La maga se quedó mirando el mapa un rato y dio un golpe en la mesa.

-Bueno ¿creo que está decidido no? A Drama que vamos.

Gourry tenía sus reservas con la opción del pulpo. Aún tenía un desagradable flashback de la última vez que lo había probado. Sin embargo, y como solía murmurar para sus adentros “nunca cuestiones a quien sabe crear bolas de fuego”. Suspiró y le dijo adiós mentalmente a sus chuletones.

Así que, con la despensa vacía y las barrigas llenas, Lina y Gourry volvieron a echarse al camino. Era un día tranquilo y parecía que la pareja apreciaba el respiro. El sol brillaba en lo alto y teñía el pelo de la hechicera de tonos rubíes. Él, sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirando.

Pasó de esa manera gran parte de la ruta, él observando y ella sabiéndose observada. 

Se dedicaron a caminar, un pie delante del otro, hasta que el mar salió de entre las montañas y, en la distancia, vieron los barcos pesqueros y las casas de Drama.

-Vaya, aún está lejos - dijo él.

-Ajá. Creo que llegamos para cenar a este ritmo.

Gourry negó con la cabeza.

-Unas horas antes diría yo.

-¡Estupendo! - Exclamó - y plantó su culo en la hierba. 

El espadachín se la quedó mirando un rato.

-Pensaba que tenías prisa por llegar a Drama - dejó caer la bolsa mientras hablaba - caminabas a buen ritmo.

Lina lo miró desde el suelo. Se había recostado y ahora su pelo pelirrojo contrastaba con fuerza con la hierba del camino.

-Sólo quería llegar antes de que oscureciera. Ni loca duermo hoy al raso con la que…¡ahg!

Se levantó de un golpe y Gourry con ella, alerta, pero, no entendía, estaban solos en la colina. En ese momento miró a la chica y comprendió: las partes de Lina que habían tocado el suelo estaban cubiertas de barro.Parece que la tierra aún no se había secado de la tormenta de ayer. Ella se sacudió como pudo pero terminó empeorando las cosas. Desistió y empujó a Gourry suavemente, pero manchando su ropa a conciencia.

-Ahora sí que tengo prisa. Y me pido primera para el baño.

-También podíamos compartirlo… 

Lina contestó sin girarse si quiera.

-No cuentes con ello si yo llego antes.

Había oído un condicional. Estaba seguro. Y eso era suficiente aliciente para correr tras ella.


	4. Capítulo 4: Hostilidades

-Lo sentimos guapa, estamos completos.- escupió el posadero más que dijo.

Gourry volvió a echar un vistazo al bar, por si acaso. Había una pareja de borrachos ocupando la zona vip para ebrios en el lugar más oscuro y apartado, aparte de eso quizás hubiera alguna alimaña entre los barriles, pero nada más. Vamos, que era una mentira tan gorda como la barriga que ostentaba el señor tras la barra.

Por suerte o por desgracia, ya se habían topado antes con este tipo de individuos y sabían jugar a su juego. Lina sacó unas monedas más del bolsillo y las puso sobre la barra.

-Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

El hombre hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada y Lina sacó otras dos monedas más, tanteando. Ahora el posadero parecía en un aprieto. Tardó un rato en considerar la oferta.

-Te he dicho que estamos llenos, chiquilla. Llévate tus monedas, estas alterando a mis borrachos.

Gourry se quedó pasmado, no era así como solían acabar esos tratos. Normalmente el posadero cedía de buena gana o Lina se iba indignada al oír la contraoferta. Esta vez optó por encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, vamos a probar en otro lado entonces.

Se giró y pilló al chico del brazo para volver a la avenida.

-Venga, buena suerte - se oyó tras la barra.

El guerrero no supo decir si lo dijo con ironía o no.

Drama era grande, al menos si lo comparabas con Astrid. Tenía un elegante puerto pesquero y unas columnas verdes, llenas de flores, que adornaban la avenida principal. Gourry contó hasta 5 hoteles distintos en ella y todos, sin excepción, les negaron la estancia. Hasta ahora su excusa favorita había sido la de que el perro de la posadera se había comido sus deberes.

Lina ya empezaba a enfadarse. Estaba cansada y sucia y no le gustaba que le negaran las cosas, pero lo que peor la hacía sentirse es el no saber qué ocurría.

-Hey, Gourry, ¿Qué mierda crees que pasa aquí?

-No tengo ni la menor idea - respondió su amigo - ¿Quizás es que le destruiste el pueblo en el pasado?

-Si fuera eso me acordaría, idiota - Lina siempre marcaba con una X esos pueblos en su mapa, para cuidarse de no volver - Le he estado dando vueltas, pero no se me ocurre nada. Quizás sea una de esas aldeas de las que nos hablaron en Saillune hace unos meses, esas que detestan a los magos y la magia. 

-Pero dijiste que era una idea demasiado tonta como para ser verdad.

-Sé lo que dije per...

Una tercera persona interrumpió la conversación en ese momento.

-Pts, ptsss.

A su espalda había un señor que sólo podía calificarse como sospechoso. El individuo se acercó un poco más. Llevaba una bufanda al cuello que se quitó para hablar.

-¿Buscáis cama para esta noche?

Lina asintió, total, la situación poco podía empeorar.

-Tengo una habitación libre. 30 monedas de oro la noche.

Era el timo más descarado que había oído en su vida, pero era un buen pie para empezar con la danza precios. De 25 llegaron a 24 y 18 se dijo en algún momento, pero se acabó descartando. Al final terminó todo en 24 monedas de oro, incluyendo un baño en el precio. El señor sospechoso, Terry se llamaba, aceptó de mala gana y les guió hasta la vieja casa amarilla donde vivía.

-Pero al alba os quiero fuera de mi casa ¿entendido? Y yo de vosotros no me quedaba mucho tampoco en el pueblo.

Ambos estaban demasiado cansados para replicar o para darle vueltas a esa frase. Así que pagaron y subieron las escaleras de madera hasta caer como fardos en la cama.

  
  
  
  


Lina dormía acurrucada en su capa. La cama tenía bultos y Gourry roncaba como algo que, en otro universo, se llamaría aspiradora. Aún era noche cerrada cuando otro ruido se unió a la sinfonía. Era Terry, abriendo la puerta y llamándolos de forma delicada:

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Ya es hora! - gruñó - Fuera. 

La hechicera gruñó de vuelta. Se incorporó y recogió la capa negra mientras Gourry hacía esfuerzos por despegar los ojos. Se prepararon en silencio, medio a oscuras, y salieron al pasillo. Terry cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos. Decir que iba con prisas sería quedarse corto:

-Venga, venga.

Cuando salieron a la calle aún era de noche. Lina y Gourry se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Y ahora?

-Esperamos hasta que abra algo - dijo Lina, restregándose los ojos.- No se puede decidir con el estómago vacío.

Se sentaron a esperar mientras los colores volvían a la ciudad. Las flores se pintaron de tonos rojos y verdes salpicaban las hojas. Las casas irradiaban blancos y pasteles. Poco a poco, la vida parecía despertar también. Gatos, insectos, personas y, lo más importante: comida. Las calles se llenaron de olores dulces, de pan caliente, mermeladas. Eran tan intensos que la pareja sólo tuvo que seguir su olfato para dar con el mercado.

Caminaron entre los puestos, sintiendo cómo la hostilidad de la noche anterior se esparcía por la mañana. Esta vez no se negaron a atenderles, pero tampoco se molestaron en ocultar su desagrado.

-Oye, Lina ¿Seguimos dentro de la zona de la Barrera?

-Ajá, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros y señaló un puesto de armas con la tortita que tenía en la mano. El puesto no tenía gran cosa, dos dagas baratas, un arco, y resto eran pistolas y balas. Era raro ver pólvora y armas a distancia en el mundo viejo. La primera vez que habían visto esos artilugios fue en el mundo exterior, una vez cayó la Barrera que separaba los mundos.

La chica se quedó mirando el puesto, interesada. Por la cantidad de personas alrededor, parecía popular.

-¿Por qué les interesan tanto? 

Las pistolas tenían poco uso en la zona. No es que no fueran un gran invento, pero la magia estaba más desarrollada ahí que en el nuevo mundo y, en comparación, para Lina significaba lo mismo que vender piedras. 

Gourry, a su lado, se encogió de hombros:

-Para mi tampoco tiene mucho sentido ¿será un producto exótico? Como esas especias para volver la comida amarilla.

Era una de las posibilidades. A fin de cuentas Drama era una ciudad costera y también un paso importante en las rutas comerciales hacia el nuevo mundo. 

-Bueno ¿Y ahora?

Lina se puso a pensar. No estaba entre sus planes decidir un nuevo destino tan pronto y tampoco tenía sentido alargar su estancia en Drama. Tras mucho pensar lo único que se le ocurrió es que no tenía ganas de seguir pensando.

-¿Por qué no decides tú, Gourry? - probó entonces.

Gourry se le quedó mirando. Parecía más perdido que de costumbre.

-¿YO?

-Si hombre, a fin de cuentas, estamos buscando una espada para ti ¿no?

Lina casi podía ver el humo saliendo del cerebro de Gourry. Era demasiado fácil.

-Err.. vale.

Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Creía que habría más errms, uhms y ahhg y desde luego ningún vale. Gourry tomando decisiones no era algo que se viera todos los días. Además, no estaba segura de querer experimentarlo pero, claro está, no podía echarse atrás.

-Muy bien - dijo, e hizo un gesto teatral con la mano - tú estás al mando ¿Quieres ver el mapa?

-No, gracias. No me hace falta.

Oh, por Ceiphied, pensó, y echó a andar tras su amigo. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


Resultó que Gourry no necesitaba ningún mapa porque sabía exáctamente a dónde se dirigía: a Tinass, la ciudad de las montañas. No había sido muy imaginativo, es verdad, pero no se le podían pedir peras al olmo.

Tinass, a diferencia de Drama, era todo madera. Era marrón sobre verde y, en el cielo, hileras del gris humo de las cocinas se mezclaban con las nubes. Cuando llegaron ya era de noche. No se veía un alma en la calle, y toda la confianza de Gourry parecía haberse esfumado con el sol. Se quedó a las puertas del pueblo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Gourry? - llamó la pelirroja.

-Ermm… bueno, sí, ya estamos aquí -dijo, distraído.

-Si, eso ya lo veo. 

Gourry le devolvió la mirada y se quedó esperando. Habían llegado a Tinass y era evidente que su plan no llegaba más lejos. Ella suspiró y decidió apiadarse de esa medusa que tenía por cabeza.

-Tengo hambre, ¿te apetece que paremos para cenar? -sugirió con una sonrisa.

Él asintió, aliviado, y encabezó la marcha hacia la cena. El objetivo fijado era la primera taberna del pueblo, se llamaba “El Borracho Feliz” y eso, en opinión de Lina, nunca era mala señal. 

-¡Ey, buen hombre! - dijo el espadachín nada más abrir la puerta - cena para dos por aquí.

El camarero dejó la jarra que andaba limpiando sobre la mesa. Los miró, y lanzó un bufido que hizo que su bigote se moviera de forma cómica.

-No.

-Erm… bueno, en ese caso… queremos una habitación para...

-No - le cortó el hombre. Ya no había nada cómico en su postura, ni siquiera en el bigote. 

La renovada confianza de Gourry se fue al traste y miró a Lina, suplicante. La verdad es que ella también estaba un poco confusa. Aún así se compuso rápido y sacó su monedero, dispuesta a jugar al juego. Sacó un puñado de monedas y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al posadero:

-No - respondió este. La verdad es que no era muy elocuente.

Lina se cruzó de brazos y le miró, desafiante:

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No quiero gente de vuestra calaña aquí. - señaló con el trapo a la puerta - Largo.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿No quería mercenarios? ¿Parejas? ¿Extranjeros? No sabía a qué se refería, pero Lina optó por sentirse ofendida igualmente.

-Oye espera un momen....

Por suerte para él tabernero y, quizás, para el pueblo entero, Gourry intervino antes.

-Qué se le va a hacer - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y exagerando el gesto- Venga, Lina, vamos.

-¿Eh?

Él la tomó del brazo, y tiró de ella suavemente, hacia la puerta:

-Hoy decido yo ¿recuerdas? - le dijo en voz baja.

Ella se volvió y le encaró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y esa peligrosa chispa de rabia en los ojos, y... ¿no empezaba a oler a humo?

-¿Qué? No, Gourry. Voy a…

-Lina…

-¿QUÉ?

-No creo que sirva - respondió, negando con la cabeza. La alejó más del posadero y los huéspedes- ¿no lo ves? Aquí nos tienen el mismo aprecio que en Drama.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y notó, con asombro, que el posadero no era el único que los miraba con odio. Los dos o tres comensales que aún no estaban ebrios clavaban en ellos su mirada y no parecían nada amistosos. 

Gourry aprovechó el momento de confusión de su amiga para sacarla con delicadeza del bar. Mientras, ella le daba vueltas al asunto. Era el segundo día que despreciaban su dinero y les negaban servicio. Además estaba segura de que no haber destrozado ninguna propiedad pública por esos lares. Es más: ¡ni siquiera había estado ahí antes! Algo muy raro estaba pasando.


	5. Capítulo 5: Al descubierto

Lina gruñó por lo bajinis, envuelta en su capa. Tenía una piedra en el culo y otra un poco más arriba en la espalda. Se movió un poco más, para ponerse cómoda, pero sólo consiguió clavarse tres guijarros más. A fin de cuentas, eso era el maldito bosque y ¡estaba todo lleno de piedras!

Estaban a pocos metros de Tinass, a la orilla del camino, con los búhos y grillos como único servicio de habitaciones. 

A su izquierda Gourry resopló. No sonaba como una aspiradora y eso significaba que seguía despierto.

-Hey, ¿tu tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando?

Él se giró para mirarla.

-Sólo sé que, por algún motivo, te odian. 

-¿¡A mi?! ¿Y si es contigo con el que tienen un problema? ¿Eh? - pero era una idea tan absurda que ni esperó la contestación de su compañero. - Qué más da. ¿Era eso en lo que pensabas?

Gourry no contestó. 

-Vaaamos - dijo ella, alargando la palabra.

-¿Uhm? - fue la única respuesta.

Ella se incorporó para mirarle y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí - sonrió - Vamos, pregúntame sea lo que sea.

-Es que…

Lina aguardó, paciente.

-Bueno - él se rascó la cabeza - ¿tan malo sería que formalizaramos esto?

Ni un  _ Giga Slave _ le habría golpeado tan fuerte. Se quedó con la boca abierta, y sin saber muy bien qué sonidos emitir.

-Esto... - dijo cuando recuperó el habla - Creía que estaba claro.

Él asintió, y su gesto se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Creo que ya tenemos suficientes problemas, ¿tú no? Mazokus que quieren nuestra cabeza, pueblos enteros que nos persiguen… - ella buscó su mano y la apretó, con delicadeza.- Además, nuestras peleas por el último trozo de carne ya son épicas. Imagina si metieramos líos románticos de por medio. 

Gourry no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo. El mal genio de su compañera era de proporciones épicas. Había destruido barcos y tripulaciones porque habían osado llamarla “pecho plano”; también barrido armadas, pueblos, tabernas. Estaba convencido que sus discusiones romanticas destruirían reinos.

Él le devolvió el apretón de manos. Y su tono se volvió triste al hablar.

-Ya, pero no es sólo eso, ¿cierto?

Ahora fue ella la que guardó silencio, también la que se encogió un poquito en su capa de viaje. Volvieron las mareas de recuerdos, las oscuras imágenes. Recordaba fragmentos de aquella marea negra que se había llevado a su amigo, de los días que pasó sin él... también como había tenido que elegir entre Gourry y el mundo, y cómo el mundo había salido perdiendo.

-Lina, ya hace años de Phibrizzo y Saiirag. Él está muerto. 

La abrazó con delicadeza y posó su mano sobre su pelo, acariciándolo. Pero ella seguía rígida, tiesa. Permanecieron abrazados un rato, hasta que ella se despegó un poco y volvió a hablar:

-Da igual el tiempo que haya pasado, Gourry - le miró a los ojos - Ese miedo, esa… impotencia seguirá ahí. Y haré lo posible para que no pase de nuevo. 

Él no quiso añadir más, simplemente la abrazó y así, abrazados, amanecieron al día siguiente.

**\--------**

Los búhos y grillos se habían ido, pues había llegado el turno de mañana, con cigarras y gorriones. Gourry buscó a Lina a su lado, pero ella ya estaba de pie y quejándose de algo.

-...dito bicho de mierda, mira que …..

-¿¡Lina?! ¿Qué haces?

Ella se dio la vuelta. Tenía el mapa en la mano y la otra enredada en el pelo.

-Creo que tengo un puto hormiguero entero aquí metido. 

-Deja anda - dijo - yo te ayudo.

Lina siguió murmurando por lo bajo, pero dejó que su compañero le quitara las hormigas del pelo mientras ella miraba el mapa.

-Me temo que vamos a tener que volver a Tinass - dijo torciendo el gesto - Es la única ruta que hay hasta la ciudad más próxima.

-¿Qué ciudad es esa?

-Lumia. No tiene nada de especial, pero espero que sea más acogedora que está.

Él, a modo de respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

Terminaron de recoger el campamento y se adentraron, una vez más en terreno hostil. Esa mañana el pueblo estaba más animado. Las chimeneas respiraban olores dulces y había un par de niños jugando en un porche. También, a lo lejos, se oían voces, como en una reunión o mercado.

La pareja siguió el jaleo y llegaron a la plaza del pueblo, en donde había un corro de unas diez personas y un hombre alto, imponente, en el centro.

Ella se los quedó mirando pero, al no haber comida por ningún lado, perdió el interés rápido. Pasó de largo hasta que oyó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡EH! ¡Bruja! - Era el tabernero, el del bigote raro- ¿No os dije que no quería volver a veros por aquí? ¡Largo!

Lina siguió andando, pensaba ignorarlo pero, pensándolo mejor…hizo bocina con las manos:

-¡Me iré cuando me dé la gana, viejo! - replicó.

El posadero escupió como respuesta y volvió su atención al orador. Ella también los miró con más atención y captó cómo alguien la señalaba con el dedo.

-Mirad eso - dijo el orador - qué insolencia. ¿No estáis hartos de que magos como ella os traten como basura?

Un coro de síes se alzó en respuesta.

Pero Lina, oh, Lina no iba a seguirles el juego.

-¿¡ Disculpa?! Es este pueblo de mierda el que me ha tratado mal. - con un gesto señaló a los reunidos - He tenido que dormir en el suelo porque no queríais ni tomar mi dinero. 

Pero el orador sabía jugar bien sus cartas y prosiguió:

-¿No estais hartos, hermanos, de que los magos or menosprecien y maltraten? ¿De que destruyan todo a su paso?

Lina podía sentir cómo las miradas iban del orador a ella, como pequeñas _ Fireballs _ , llenos de malicia. 

La hechicera sentía su mano calentándose, preparando un hechizo, y también la de Gourry sobre su hombro.

-Piensa - dijo él - que les estarás dando la razón si los vuelas por los aires. 

-Me importa tres cojones - murmuró - al menos entonces sí tendrán un motivo de peso para odiarme.

Pese a eso se contuvo y el aldeano siguió con su monólogo:

-No temáis, hermanos. La era de los magos llega a su fin. - Alzó los brazos al aire, de forma teatral - Ya no somos esclavos de sus servicios. Son herramientas que ya no necesitamos. Ahora tenemos unas mejores.

Hizo una pausa y sacó un revólver del abrigo. Lo sostuvo en alto y continuó:

-Ahora nosotros también tenemos el poder de destruir y no necesitamos la ayuda de brujos malditos.

-¡EH! ¿A quién llamas maldita, viejo? - dijo mientras agitaba el puño.

  
  


El hombre no se dejó provocar y le dio la espalda en lo que parecía ser un tremendo no, un colosal desplante. Siguió a lo suyo, hablando de las maravillas de las armas a su atento público. 

**\-------**

En otro plano de la escena estaba Gourry, observando todo y reteniendo poco. El chico rubio se había ganado la fama de ser corto y poco despierto, pero si en algo destacaba era en sus reflejos. Cuando el orador se giró aprovechó para hacer lo propio, cogiendo de la mano a ese cóctel molotov que tenía por compañera. 

Por suerte para el muchacho, la mente de Lina se hallaba como apagada o fuera de cobertura. La hechicera pasó de la furia del momento al desconcierto y se dejaba guiar por Gourry mientras repasaba lo sucedido. Pocos de los que la conocían se atrevían a darle la espalda y ya era la segunda vez esta semana que había recibido un desplante pese a su temible genio. 

Siguió rumiando por lo bajo, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo. Su compañero, por su parte, se limitó a colocarse bien la espada, y el pelo. Domó unos mechones rebeldes y rubios detrás de la oreja y siguió andando, atento al camino. El paisaje era verde intenso, olía a pinos, a rocío, a bosque. El sol brillaba en lo alto sin una nube y, en la distancia, el bosque dejaba paso al amarillento de los campos de cebada, al verde tenue de la hierba recién cortada. 

Gourry suspiró y se quedó mirando el horizonte. Era hasta digno de un puzzle.Un pequeño grito de Lina lo devolvió al presente. Se revolvía el pelo rojo con fuerza y gruñía más que verbalizaba.

-¿Quien coño se cree que es ese soplamocos?

-¿Eh?

-El tipo ese de la tarima, Gourry. El orador imbécil.

El asintió y anotó en su mente el nuevo nombre oficial del hombre. 

-Debería volver ahora mismo y lanzarle un  _ Fireball _ a la cara. No, mejor, una patada bien fuerte en las…

-Vale. Adelante. Yo si eso te espero aquí ¿vale?

-¿EH? - Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. 

Su amigo cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca. 

-Es que… ya hemos andado mucho, Lina. Volver ahora significa hacer noche en el bosque.

Ella miró a su alrededor, desorientada. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, de lo mucho que habían andado. El sol comenzaba su descenso y, abajo, sus pies lanzaban pequeñas llamadas de socorro. En lo referente a su estómago...ninguna despensa estaba a salvo. 

-Odio cuando llevas razón, ¿sabes?

Él, movió el dedo índice, en un gesto que recordaba un poco a cierto monje travieso. 

-Además, ya queda muy poco para Lumia y recuerdo perfectamente que me debes 3 comidas.

La verdad es que tenía una memoria de lo más selectiva. Si un elefante jamás olvida se podía decir que un cerebro de medusa nunca se deja una deuda sin cobrar ni una cena sin comer. No era igual de pegadizo pero... 

-En fin...voy a ver cuánto camino nos queda. _ ¡Levitation! _

Lina se elevó un poco en el aire, y fue cogiendo altura hasta pasar las copas de los árboles. Era un truco que usaba a veces, cuando el camino se les hacía complicado o algún rey idiota decidía que en las rotondas y cruces las señales eran opcionales. 

Se detuvo a inspirar y a orientarse en ese paisaje de puzzle. Tenía que reconocer que era bonito, aunque ciertos puntos aquí y allá lo afeaban bastante. Puntos que, para más inri, parecían moverse e ir en su dirección. Lina forzó la vista y estos comenzaron a tomar forma. Eran, sin duda alguna, bandidos de poca monta de clase tres. 

-¡Gourry! - gritó desde las alturas - Tenemos compañía.

Algunos de los bandidos la habían visto y se dedicaban a señalarla de una forma que no les habría gustado nada a sus madres. 

-¿De qué clase?

-¡De la que grita cuando les achicharro! 

Cuanto más cerca estaban, más parecía haber. Salían entre los árboles y algunos venían desde el camino de Tinass. Antes de darse cuenta estaban rodeados. 

-Vaya, parece que estábamos inv....

Una bola de fuego le cortó la frase. ¡Mierda! Ahora ya no tendría tanta gracia. Bajó a tierra y se colocó espalda con espalda con Gourry.

-Joder ¿eso eran magos? - dijo este.

-Si, parece que la cena tendrá que esperar un poco más, Gourry. 

El mercenario asintió.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Diría que unos 30 en total, contando bandidos y magos. - Se volvió hacia su amigo y abrió más las manos para aumentar el rango del hechizo.- Nada de buenos modales ni juego limpio. Sigo enfadada. De hecho.. creo que alguien se va a llevar esa patada en las pelotas que mencionaba antes.

Él, a modo reflejo, se tensó. Después, se preparó para la batalla. 

La pareja esperó a que los bandidos les cerraran el cerco. A simple vista Lina contó 5 magos. Esos iban a ser los complicados. Habría que ir a por ellos primero.

Esperó alerta al aburrido protocolo de rufianes, ya sabéis, aquel que empieza con: “Yo soy XX, hijo de XX y quiero matarte por….”, lo habréis oído millones de veces. Ah, ahí a la derecha se podía ver al jefe. Destacaba porque estaba más limpio y le quedaban más dientes que al resto. Dio unos pasos y la señaló.

-Vosotros, los magos, ¡reventadla! El resto nos quedamos con el pelucas.

¿Qué clase de bandidos no se presentan? Que malos modales. 

La batalla, si bien no fue dura, sí que fue larga. Los magos, por una vez, sabían lo que hacían. Se turnaban para atacarla de manera constante y evitar así, que invocara hechizos complicados o largos. Eso dejaba al pobre de Gourry a la merced de algunas bolas de fuego perdidas y de la veintena de mercenarios que se les venía encima. 

No es que fuera un grupo muy original, cualquier grupo de bandidos de clase tres tiene magos de pacotilla. Es más, el set venía con dos opciones: podías elegir entre el mago de hechizos de fuego y el de hielo. Por eso nadie se esperaba el buen “ _ dug haut _ ”.

¡Crack! ¡Crack! La tierra tembló y se resquebrajó. Era la señal que esperaba Lina para la guinda del pastel.

-¡ _ “Mega Brand” _ !

Una bonita lluvia de magos y bandidos caía entre los árboles. Casi parecía una navidad malvada.

La hechicera bajo las manos y suspiró. Su cuerpo le empezaba a pasar factura y no iba a ser nada barata. A su izquierda algo olía a quemado y, para su sorpresa, era Gourry.

El pobre se amasaba el pelo y se miraba las puntas churruscadas.

-¡Putos magos! ¡Lina tenían putos magos!

-Si Gourry ya te he oído.

Este hizo un mohín y siguió mirando sus puntas dañadas. Su amiga prefirió no mencionarle el enorme agujero que tenía en los pantalones. Ya se le veía demasiado apenado, el pobre.

-Lina… esto.... ¿ha pasado algo que haya olvidado? ¿En qué aventura estamos?

-En ninguna, Gourry.

Este se dejó el pelo y se llevó las manos a la sien, confundido.

-Entonces ¿es casualidad que estemos tan solicitados esta semana?

Ella negó brevemente.

-Amigo mío, las casualidades no existen. Vamos a desenterrar algunas respuestas.

Metió la mano en la tierra revuelta por el hechizo y sacó al líder del grupo, eso sí, con algunos dientes menos que con los que había venido.

-Tu, ¡habla! O ahora seré yo la que te reviente a ti.


	6. Capítulo 6: Hora de aventura

  
  


El jefe vió, impotente, como una mano enana lo sacaba de la tierra y cómo la dueña de aquella mano le gritaba:

-Que hables.

-M-Me llamó John, mi señora - temblaba entre palabra y palabra- y nací en…

-Ya, ya… vamos al grano - dijo la señora enfadada.- ¿Quién os ha contratado?

-¿Cont-contratado? Nadie, señora.

Aunque le dolía en el alma, Lina decidió seguir ignorando el apelativo “señora”, pues John le valía más vivo que muerto.

-Entonces qué coño es esto ¿eh? - señaló con la mano a lo que quedaba del bosque y los bandidos - ¿un botellón? 

John tembló un poco al repasar con la vista el escenario. El estado del bosque ahora era lamentable. El olor a césped y carne quemada se extendía entre los árboles derribados y la tierra rota. Más que un botellón parecía una barbacoa ida de madre o un campo de pruebas nucleares. 

-¿Por qué nos habéis atacado? - continuó Lina.

Las palabras hicieron volver a la realidad al bandido.

-Oh, entiendalo, señora ¡Teníamos que detener su avance! ¡lo hicimos por el bien del pueblo! ¡Para salvarlo!

Lina soltó un poco el agarre y John se escurrió cual agua entre las manos. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía mantenerse en pie. Aún así, continuó hablando.

-¡Teníamos que impedir que llegara a Sandria! Dicen que está maldita, que toda ciudad que pisa se vuelve cenizas y mis hermanos, ¡oh, mis hijos! ¡Tenga compasión señora! - ahora fue él el que señaló el bosque - no quiero que esto les pase a mis hijos.

¿Sandria? Eso estaba en su dirección, si, pero a días de camino, en Saillune.

Gourry, que seguía en la escena durante la charla ladrón - señora, se puso a asentir en ese momento.

-Hum, hum - murmuró - Tiene sentido.

Lina le lanzó una mirada cargada de fuego del infierno y él se echó atrás de forma instintiva.

-Es que… Lina, en algunos lugares no tienes buena fama ¿sabes? - Se detuvo y llevó la mano a la barbilla - A ver, a ver…¿Cómo era eso que te llamaban? ¿Enemiga de todo aquello que muere?

“ _ Enemiga de todo lo que vive _ ”, lo corrigió mentalmente. Después volvió su atención a Jhon.

-¿Pensasteis que iba a Sandria? - la chica se cruzó de brazos - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en Sandria? 

-Nada. Nada, mi señora. 

La ceja de Lina se levantó como respuesta.

-Le estoy diciendo la verdad, señora. No tenemos nada de valor. Sólo oímos que Lina la maldita, la Dra-mata, pasaría por nuestro pueblo y lo arrasaría todo.

“Dra-mata”, otra vez ese apodito. Lina se crujió los nudillos y su aura pareció ensancharse y volverse oscura.

-¡AH, ¿SÍ?! ¿Quien dijo eso?

Recordemos que una Lina enfadada no es una Lina paciente. Esta lo que hizo fue volver a tomar a John por la camisa y zarandearlo a fin de que escupiera las palabras antes.

-Ahhhh - sonaba como una cancioncilla con el movimiento - A mi me lo dijo mi primo Anastasio, que lo oyó en la pescadería. Nnooo sé quien lo extendió. ¡Lo juro!

-Eii, Lina. Ya está bien - intervino Gourry - Pobre hombre si lo sigues agitando le vas a colocar mal los órganos.

Una vocecilla, mareada y aterrida, añadió un “agíteme si quiere, pero no me mate”. Después se oyó muy gráficamente como alguien echaba el desayuno. 

Lina dejó el zarandeo y echó la mirada al cielo. Estaba claro que no iba a sacar mucho más de aquel hombre. Lo soltó e hizo un gesto con la mano que, traducido al castellano, viene a ser “largo de aquí antes de que te asesine y devore tus restos”.

John lo entendió a la primera y salió cagando hostias. El resto de bandidos tampoco parecían estar en escena. En el claro quedaban sólo Lina y Gourry, acompañados por la tierra descompuesta, el bosque y el silencio. 

Gourry le comentó algo que no alcanzó a oír, envainó la espada y puso de nuevo rumbo a Lumia. El bosque también se había callado, dejando sola a Lina con sus pensamientos. Aún quedaban horas de luz, pero en su cabeza todo era oscuro y confuso. No era la primera vez que le hablaban de su buena fama (qué casualidad, por cierto, que nadie recordaba las veces que había salvado Saillune o, joder, el mundo); tampoco era la primera que iban a buscarla. Siempre había algún energúmeno que quería vengar a su hermano bandido, o algún rey al que no le había gustado que un golem se sentara en su castillo. Era sólo que… no sé… era como... había algo que la molestaba. 

¿Qué era? El término maldita, los magos, John, Sandria… Entonces lo supo: ¿cómo la habían encontrado esos bandidos?

Sandria estaba a muchos días a pie y ni la propia Lina sabía hasta esta mañana a dónde se dirigía. John y sus amigos debían de haber salido al menos hace tres días para topar con ellos pero… eso no era posible ¿o sí?

Pensándolo fríamente sí que es posible que se tratara de alguna maldición. La misma Martina ya le había jugado alguna mala pasada con trucos parecidos. La otra opción era que se tratara de algún Lord o Duque que tenga algo contra su persona. ¿Sería aquel al que le había robado el rascador de marfil? También había otra que… no, en esa no quería pensar siquiera.

Fuese el motivo por el que fuese, ella seguía emperrada en no iniciar ninguna aventura. Al menos no de “esa clase”. Estaban buscando una espada para Gourry, no matar a ningún amo del infierno ni acabar con Rezo por enésima vez. Así que, si ella podía evitarlo, nadie la iba a arrastrar esta vez a una aventura épica. Tenía toda la intención de saludar a la aventura con la mano, y verla amablemente pasar de largo. De todas formas, no había recompensa ni oro de por medio.

-¡Gourry! - le llamó.

Éste se volvió, con una pregunta en el rostro.

-Por ahí no se va.

-Pero… ¿no íbamos a Lumia? Este es el único camino.

Ella negó.

-Ya no. He tenido otra idea.

Vamos intentar darle esquinazo a esta mala racha, dijo para sí. Si no resulta…. bueno, sería hora de ir de aventuras. 

  
  


**……………**

La idea de Lina pasaba por volver atrás en el camino y girar tres veces en la rotonda y después decidirse por el cruce a la izquierda. Iban rumbo a Grava ahora, en dirección al reino de Realteague. Veréis había una explicación detrás de este giro. Más que huir de la aventura Lina estaba… danzando con ella. Con esta decisión de última hora quería probar dos cosas: si un cambio de última hora afectaba a los acontecimientos o, en caso de ser una maldición, se podía hablar de rango. 

Empezaba a tener las piezas del puzzle, pero aún le faltaban fragmentos y, lo más importante, las esquinas. Siempre hay que empezar un puzzle por las esquinas. Veamos teníamos….-hizo una cuenta rápida con los dedos- tres emboscadas, dos aldeas hostiles y un grupo de amantes de las armas. Todo eso podía dar hasta para una temporada de aventuras, pero lo más curioso es que no parecía guardar relación los unos con los otros. En Astrid la turba esa parecía haberse enfadado por la paliza a sus amigos de la espada brillante, y lo ocurrido en Dinass y Drama podía atribuirse alegremente a los locos de las armas. Y ellos… ellos también la habían llamado maldita ¿no es cierto? 

Lina lanzó un suspiro largo. En la ecuación también estaba el caso de John y la incógnita de la pelea en las Montañas Rojas. Esa última seguía siendo algo sin relación y con dosis extras de misterio.

Mientras, el sol, maleducado, no había esperado a que terminara de darle vueltas a su misterio y se había escondido en el horizonte. El camino se oscurecía a la par que la noche avanzaba. Las cavilaciones y el paseo tendrían que quedarse al margen un momento.

La batalla había hecho mella en el grupo, pero en Lina en especial. Cada músculo parecía chillar mientras preparaba la cama y sacaba las raciones de cena. En este punto del día su estómago rugía como criatura del averno o niño al que prohibieran jugar al Fortnite. Gourry, por su parte, se había perdido en el bosque, en busca de leña y todo material comestible.

-Ya te tengo maldita Lina Inverse.

Un tío rudo y poco aliñado saltó de los arbustos pisando, convenientemente, sus raciones.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Adiós a la cena y a su teoría de la distancia.

-¡ _ Fireball _ ! - gritó sin presentación alguna y, por si acaso, apuntó a los arbustos, por si alcanza a algún rezagado o, mejor, disuadía a sus amigos.

Gourry volvió al rato y se encontró a Lina en un estado pensativo, mirando las llamas de su hechizo e ignorando a los tres hombres chamuscados que olían despavoridos.

El mercenario se encogió de hombros, tampoco es que la escena fuera nada nuevo y la verdad es que no había Fireball que por bien no venga. Gourry hizo una pila de leña y dejó que el fuego mágico se asentara a gusto. Había estado gran parte de la tarde silenciosa, guiando sola el camino y perdida en esa gran cabeza pelirroja. Él se sentó a su lado y, sin cena ni nada mejor que hacer, abrazó a su compañera, dejando su mano descansar sobre su pelo cobrizo.

Su pelo brillaba, ora cobre, ora sol y plata. Gourry volvió a perder la noción entre las hebras de su pelo. Se los llevó a la nariz y olió. Era hierba recién cortada, especias, salvia.

Siguió el camino de su pelo hasta el cuello, y empezó a colmarlo, distraído, de pequeños besos.

-¿Gourry?

-¿Uhm? - dijo este, entre beso y beso.

-Creo que estoy maldita


	7. Capítulo 7: Dudas, furia y soledad

  
  


-Explícamelo otra vez.

Lina tomó aire. Y empezó a relatar su teoría por tercera vez.

-Llevamos cinco ataques en menos de una semana.

Dejó una pequeña pausa para que Gourry terminara de contar con los dedos.

-Y no hemos hecho nada para provocar a esas buenas gentes ¿verdad? - ignoró la duda que crecía en la boca de Gourry y siguió - John y los otros bandidos no visten iguales ni parecen tener relación. Tampoco le dijimos a nadie a dónde íbamos, pero ninguno tuvo problemas para encontrarnos. Eso es señal de que aquí se cuece algo raro.

Gourry asintió, esperando a que continuara.

-John y sus amigos venían de Sandria y nos interceptaron camino a una ciudad que habíamos decidido visitar esa mañana. Gourry, hay más de seis ciudades en esta ruta. Esto no es casualidad.

Él la desvió la vista hacia la hoguera, pensativo.

-La parte de John la entiendo, Lina. Es el resto lo que no asimilo en la historia. ¿Cómo encajan los otros grupos de bandidos en la maldición? ¿Y los aldeanos?

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió también la vista al fuego mágico. Notaba su calor en la cara y en el dorso de las manos. Le producía un agradable cosquilleo cercano al sueño.

-Simplemente no creo en las casualidades. Es posible que alguno de esos pueblos sepa de mis historial destructivo pero, aún así… ni en nuestras grandes aventuras hemos estado tan demandados. 

Lina bostezó y notó el cansancio bajo los párpados. ¿Cuánto hacía de su última buena cama? Casi le parecían décadas. Gourry la acercó más a su lado, dejando que descansara la cabeza en su hombro.

-No nos han dado mucha tregua ¿eh?

Se oyó un bufido procedente de la hechicera. Después hubo un pequeño hueco para el silencio.

-¿Lina? - dijo al final Gourry - ¿Qué pasa con esa maldición? ¿Puedes quitártela?

Ella negó y él notó el contacto en su hombro.

-No sé en qué consiste el hechizo o si está vinculado a un objeto o algo físico. La última vez que me vi en algo así fue porque Martina había cogido mi cinta del pelo, ¿lo recuerdas? 

Cómo olvidarlo, pensó Gourry, y un dolor fantasmal le recorrió la entrepierna al recordar la escena.

-Pero he rebuscado entre mis cosas y no me falta nada. No sé cuál es el foco de la maldición, ni quien me la puede haber echado.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora, Lina? ¿Quieres ir a Sandria?

Ella volvió a negar.

-No. No creo que ahí saquemos mucho en claro.

-¿Por qué no? Tenemos a John. Incluso el nombre de su tío.

-No nos llevaría muy lejos, Gourry. John casi se mea hoy en los pantalones de miedo. Si supiera algo más, nos lo habría dicho. Y no tengo esperanzas de encontrar qué dijo qué en una pescadería.

Gourry echó otra rama al fuego y pequeñas chispas, como insectos, se levantaron a su alrededor.

-Parece que lo tienes claro. ¿A dónde entonces?

-Vamos a Saillune, en busca de respuestas.

**....**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia había un hombre enfadado en una habitación en ruinas.

Su puño golpeó furioso la pared y el golpe sonó seco, duro. El hombre irascible daba vueltas ahora por la estancia, pateando rocas caídas y escuchando, distraído, como el chocar de su roca con el pie producía el mismo ruido que cuando esta rebotaba en el suelo de piedra. Tap, tap, tap, hacían sus pies por el suelo y, a coro, lo reproducían las piedras que golpeaba.

En uno de sus paseos se acercó a la ventana, de la que ya apenas quedaba el marco. La luna. cautelosa, aprovechó el momento para asomar entre las nubes y revelar el rostro de nuestro enfadado hombre. Fruncia el ceño con desprecio, quizás con odio. Las piedras afiladas que marcaban sus cejas estaban tensas, al igual la línea de su boca. De haberse estado quieto seguro que habría pasado por una estatua. 

El hombre se llamaba Zelgadis y decir que estaba enfadado era, quizás, quedarse corto. Estaba furioso.

Zelgadis suspiró y se dejó caer entre los escombros. Notaba la ira aún burbujeando dentro. “Esa vez había estado cerca”, pensó, “tan cerca...”. Pero había vuelto a ser en vano. Tantos meses recabando información, tirando poco a poco del hilo, para luego encontrar que no hay madeja. Echó atrás la cabeza y dejó que los mechones de alambre que tenía por pelo chocaran contra la pared derruida. Alzó también los ojos y contempló su obra. El humo aún salía entre los cascotes y el libro en el que había puesto tantas esperanzas hacía tiempo que se había consumido. 

La fórmula para recuperar su cuerpo se le resistía, como el agua que intentas retener en la mano. Había llegado a otro punto muerto y ya no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar otra decepción, al menos no ahora mismo.

Se quedó ahí sentado en el suelo horas, sin notar el frío que rezumaban las losas, ni tampoco el olor del humo que ascendía por la sala. Como de costumbre, no sentía nada.

Cuando el humo se evaporó se consumió también el combustible de su ira. Ahora dentro sólo le quedaba fatiga y fracaso. Se apartó el pelo de la frente y miró por la ventana, a la mañana tímida, al sol saliente.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

Su cuerpo le parecía más pesado que de costumbre. Se negaba a moverse, a salir de nuevo en busca de decepciones o aventuras. Pese a todo, notaba una sensación de urgencia.

Se puso en pie cuando el sol terminó de asomar entre el horizonte. Cogió su espada y sacudió el hollín de su ropa.

Sentía que algo lo llamaba.

**…**

  
  


El sol empezaba a despertar en Saillune. Traía consigo un nuevo día, lleno de tareas recién horneadas para la princesa de Saillune.

-¡Amelia! ¡Amelia, cariño, despierta! - dijo un vozarrón que era bien del príncipe Philionel o bien de un espíritu de ultratumba. 

-¿Uhm? - se oyó de vuelta.

-Me voy a ver al abuelo. Te dejo al mando de palacio en mi ausencia.

-Uhm-um - obtuvo por respuesta.

Los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo y Amelia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volver a hundirse entre los almohadones de su cama. El sueño la tentaba y parecía conspirar con el edredón de su cama, que era más pesado de lo normal.

Cuando por fin pudo ganarle la batalla a las sábanas se levantó y preparó para iniciar el día. El primer paso era desayunar. 

El comedor era enorme. Esta mañana estaba lleno de fruta. El melocotón naranja destacaba valiente entre el verde del kiwi y la manzana. También había cereales, gachas humeantes y tortitas con sirope espeso. Pese a la abundancia, hoy tenía el comedor para ella sola y, sin nadie con quien hablar, se limitaba a hacer rodar una uva de un extremo al otro del plato. Nunca le había gustado comer sola.

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron y un criado diminuto y calvo pasó entre ellas.

-¡Princesa Amelia! ¡Señorita!

Ésta sonrió, agradecida por la compañía, y se volvió hacia el criado.

-Dime, William.

-Le traigo sus tareas para hoy, señorita. - Saco de la manga un rollo plisado y se lo tendió - En una hora tiene una reunión con el duque Pontius y más tarde citas con el cocinero real y la Duquesa de Lios. Después una inauguración de una escuela y una comida con el viceministro de asuntos exteriores. Por la tarde el jefe de mayordomos y también el sumo sacerdote se pasarán a verla. 

Dicho esto hizo una cómica reverencia que arrancó un brillo en su calva. Estiró la espalda de nuevo y desapareció, dejando a la princesa sóla con sus cuencos de fruta.

Amelia suspiró y el sonido retumbó entre las altas ventanas, las columnas de mármol, los cristales de las copas; otorgando a la sala sensación de grandeza y, a ella, de la soledad más absoluta. 


	8. Capítulo 8: Pólvora y magia

Amelia dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor en la mesa y los criados, antes quietos como estatuas, se activaron. Uno a uno se fueron llevando los platos, hasta dejar la mesa vacía. Abandonaron la sala y dejaron a Amelia aún más sola de lo que ya se encontraba. Ésta lanzó un suspiró y volvió la cabeza hacia los ventanales, repasando la agenda de ese día. La primera de sus tareas era la reunión con el duque Pontius. Era uno de los nuevos ricos del reino, aquellos a los que los engranajes y motores les habían abierto las puertas de la nobleza.

Los criados condujeron a Amelia a una habitación muy parecida al comedor, pues era igual de grande y blanca. Tenía una enorme mesa en el centro y grandes ventanales a los lados. El tamaño de los muebles hacía contraste con el pobre invitado que, a su lado, parecía aún más delgado y pequeño. Aún así, el duque se las arreglaba para hacerse notar con su delgado bigote violeta y sus pomposos aires.

-¡Amelia, querida! - el duque se levantó de un salto e hizo una inclinación rimbombante. - Que alegría tenerte aquí. ¿Un té?

Amelia tardó en reaccionar. No era habitual le ofrecieran té en su propia casa y desde luego no estaba acostumbrada.

-N-no, gracias duque.

-Oh, bien. Toma asiento entonces, querida. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Ésta se arregló el vestido y se sentó a su izquierda. Apenas había acabado de hacerlo cuando el bigote del duque se movió de nuevo.

-Bien, bien, muchacha. Te preguntarás por qué he solicitado audiencia esta mañana ¿no es cierto? Se trata de un importante tema de desarrollo industrial, querida. Muy importante, si. Vengo a haceros una oferta estupenda.

Hizo una pausa dramática y continuó.

-Quiero comprar a la corona los terrenos que hay al oeste de la ciudad. Todo hasta llegar a la estatua de la doncella azul. Veréis, mi fábrica se está extendiendo y la venta de armas sube como… bueno, como una bala disparada hacia arriba. Necesito esos terrenos para ampliar la nave actual y para mis nuevos almacenes. Estoy dispuesto a pagaros 3 billones en monedas de oro, ¿qué me decís? Soy más que generoso.

El bigote del duque se curvó cuando esbozó una sonrisa. Sacó del chaleco un papel brillante y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

-Mira, aquí puedes ver el antes y después. Mira qué columnas tan recias, ¡qué diseños! Por supuesto no sólo la corona se beneficiará de esta compra. La nueva industria ofrecerá más de 200.000 puestos de trabajo nuevos.

Amelia le echó una mirada de horror al diseño de la fábrica estilo Zomelster. Y se horrorizó aún más cuando paseó la mirada por el mapa.

-Uhm… señor Pontius ¿están correctos los planos? Los dibujos de la fase de antes abarcan los terrenos de la estrella de seis puntas y también unas 500 viviendas. 

-Si, si, querida. - dijo entre sorbo y sorbo de té - Son correctos.

-Pero mi lord, no podemos echar a la gente de sus hogares. Y la estrella de seis puntas es una de las protecciones mágicas de la ciudad ¡no se puede destruir!

Pontinus dejó la taza blanca sobre la mesa y se acercó más a la princesa.

-Querida ¡esto es progreso! ¡Avance! Aunque viva gente ahí el terreno sigue siendo propiedad de la corona y seguro que su majestad entiende el valor del oro y la creación de empleo. - Pontius hizo rebotar sus cejas arriba y abajo, en un intento de ser sugerente - En cuanto a la estrella de seis puntas, por supuesto que tiene un valor histórico y tiene una belleza exquisita. Pero eso de la protección...coincidiras conmigo en que Saillune se ha visto en bastantes aprietos últimamente como para dudar de esa calificación. Pero es natural, la magia siempre ha sido burda e inexacta. Además, ¡qué mejor manera de asegurar el futuro próspero del reino con mis armas y mis inventos!

Amelia había recibido tanta información de golpe que no sabía por qué parte ofenderse primero, si por el poco respeto de ese hombre a las casas ajenas o por la magia y las tradiciones sagradas. El corazón justiciero de Amelia el urgía a una enorme charla sobre la justicia, el bien y los deberes, pero en vez de eso dijo:

-Señor Pontinus, el reino no está en venta.

-Ah, es usted una negociadora dura, querida. ¿Qué le parecen entonces 5 billones?

-No.

-¿Cómo dice, querida?

-He dicho que no, mi lord - dijo, alzando la voz. - Saillune no está en venta. No desalojaré a mis ciudadanos de sus casas para que usted tenga unos almacenes nuevos y mucho menos destruiré las protecciones sagradas de la ciudad. Si usted lo quiere, podemos negociar sobre los terrenos pantanosos que hay al este del reino, pero el resto no está en venta.

El bigote del duque trazó un arco hacia abajo. 

-Esos terrenos, querida, - contestó irritado - son demasiado húmedos para mi pólvora.

-En ese caso, señor, seguro que hay otras muchas ciudades con terrenos más adecuados para su fábrica.

Pontius abría y cerraba la boca como un pez intentando respirar fuera del agua. Tras un par de intentos más, muchos “peros” y algunos “entonces”, decidió levantarse del sitio. Le hizo una reverencia rápida, burda, y añadió “Como deseéis, querida” dejando que cada sílaba destilara un enfado monumental.

La tormenta que era el duque salió de la sala y Amelia suspiró al oír el batacazo de la puerta. Aún le quedaban cinco reuniones más como esa.

**\-------**

Gourry volvía a andar detrás de Lina, algo rezagado. La chica lo había pillado esta mañana afilando su espada mágicamente afilada y, fiel a su promesa, había intentado afilarle el culo. Por ese motivo, y tras haber escapado por los pelos del ataque mágico, había decidido que no estaba de más mantener una distancia de seguridad entre ella y sus posaderas.

A su izquierda se oyó madera crujir y arbustos revueltos. El chico se detuvo, alerta. Preparó su espada y esperó, pero nada salió del oscuro bosque. Así pues, destensó los músculos y volvió al camino, con el oído aún alerta. 

En los dos últimos días había habido otro ataque más y los bandidos habían tenido el mismo éxito que los anteriores. Gourry empezaba a sentir pena por los pobres diablos con los que se habían cruzado. Todos los John, Peter y Smith hasta el momento habían opuesto la misma resistencia a sus ataques que la mantequilla tibia a un cuchillo. Pese a la poca resistencia del cuchillo al lácteo, éste siempre salía manchado y, de la misma forma, a Gourry empezaban a quedarle pocas mudas que no tuvieran manchas de sangre. También se notaba cansado, muy cansado. Lo notaba en lo pesados que se habían vuelto sus brazos y el arrastre de los pies por el camino.

Lina por su parte andaba a paso ligero, con la vista perdida en un papel viejo que hacía las veces de mapa. Según el papelucho, llegarían a Saillune la noche siguiente.

Las expectativas del espadachín eran simples: comida y cama. En ese orden. 

Lina, por su parte, tenía otros planes para cuando llegara a Saillune. La hechicera le había comentado que se dirigían a la ciudad por su biblioteca, “no hay mejor lugar para buscar datos mágicos” había añadido después. Gourry, fiel a su costumbre, sólo había asentido.

Pese a llevar todo el día andando, el camino no ponía de su parte. Era peleón y cuesta arriba. Además, por más que avanzaran el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo: árbol, árbol, piedra, árbol. A Gourry le daba la impresión de estar en un decorado infinito, de caminar sin llegar a ningún lado.

La luna salió a recibirlos y Gourry le sonrió con gusto, pues la noche se acercaba y marcaba el final de la caminata de hoy. El chico empezó a montar el campamento y, mientras asaba las setas al calor de la hoguera, soñaba con las mullidas camas y los chuletones de mañana.


	9. Capítulo 9: Saillune

Lina y Gourry terminaron de subir la colina a la vez que el sol bajaba. Sus rayos iluminaban al fondo los muros de roca de Saillune, haciendo que el blanco fuera más brillante, casi divino.

Lina sonrió. Estaba midiendo mentalmente la distancia entre ella y la cama. Sólo tenía que bajar la colina y antes del anochecer estaría en las puertas de la ciudad. Asintió y echó a andar a paso decidido, un pie detrás del otro.

El camino parecía gritar que aquella era una ciudad importante. Conforme más avanzabas más cuidados estaban los arcenes y más ancho era el sendero. Después del primer puente la tierra dejaba paso a los adoquines y, al final de los mismos, una enorme puerta con dos soldados te daba la bienvenida a Saillune.

Como otras veces, Lina se sentía diminuta al lado de la puerta oscura. No le gustaba que le hicieran sombra y alguna que otra vez había pensado en hacerla volar. Se erguía alta y orgullosa y los glifos mágicos la recorrían como las estrias surcan la piel. Era lo único que se interponía ahora entre Lina y la comida. Ya casi podía oler las pastas de hojaldre del mercado, crujientes y morenas. También olía la miel mágica de las tiendas, y paladeaba el cerdo asado que siempre servían para ella en palacio. Olia, olía…

-¿Qué es esa peste?

Los guardias habían abierto ya los enormes portones de cerezo y un olor nauseabundo se había colado por ellos. Olia rancio, ese olor que te esperas del moho y el color verde. Por su parte, el aspecto de la ciudad no era tan brillante ni cálido como recordaba. El humo de las chimeneas le estaban haciendo competencia a las nubes. Tapaban el cielo y le daba a todo un aspecto gris apagado. Si Saillune hubiera sido una persona, Lina le habría dado un ibuprofeno y mandado de vuelta a la cama.

-Oye Lina…- dijo Gourry, apartándose un poco de ella - No has sido tú, ¿no?

Lina lo miró, confusa. Tardó un rato en caer que se refería al olor. Cuando por fin lo relacionó, su rostro se encendió como una cerilla.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! - hizo un gesto con la mano y señalo la plaza que tenía delante - Es la propia ciudad ¿no lo ves? ¡Apesta! 

-Ah - Gourry pareció entender por un momento. Luego volvió a su estado confuso - ¿Y por qué?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

-¡Y yo qué sé! Venga, vamos a vaciar la despensa de Amelia.

La perspectiva de hojaldres y carne animó al chico y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. La pareja echó a andar calle abajo y no tardaron en perderse entre las gentes de ropa apagada y los puestos de tela. En el horizonte, el humo opaco servía de telón para el paisaje, fundiéndose con la noche.

**\----**

Amelia estaba de pie frente al ventanal. Frente a su jardín había una multitud de personas. El grupo que estaba al lado de sus girasoles llevaba una enorme pancarta que decía “La estrella NO da trabajo, las fábricas SI”. 

-Así que se refería a esto.

Amelia le dio vueltas al paquetito que tenía en las manos. Pontius lo había hecho llegar al palacio esta mañana. Era un collar de perlas blancas. En su interior también una nota que decía “Espero que este pequeño obsequio le haga cambiar de opinión, princesa. Por la tarde le mandaré otro regalo a su puerta. Con cariño: Pontius”

Si esa era su idea de un regalo, Pontius era mucho más sádico de lo pensaba.

-¿Señorita Amelia?

La calva de William asomó por el resquicio de la puerta.

-¿Sí?

El mayordomo se retorció las manos, nervioso.

-Esto… ¿qué debería hacer con los señores de afuera?

-¿Cuántos son? - preguntó.

-Unos 50, señorita. Tenemos suficientes guardias ¿quiere que los llame?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, no. Quiero que les preparen algo para picar.

Por su cara, William parecía estar haciendo un severo esfuerzo mental para seguir el hilo de pensamiento de Amelia.

-¿Cómo dice, princesa?

Amelia le devolvió una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, creo que esos hombres tienen que estar cansados de tanto vociferar, ¿no? He pensado que si toman algo para comer y descansan luego podríamos sentarnos todos a hablar con calma. De hecho creo que voy a salir ya a verlos.

Dejó al mayordomo en el comedor y salió rumbo a la entrada.

-E-espere. ¡Señorita! ¿Qué hay de su cita con el sumo sacerdote? Dijo que volverían a verse hoy al caer la noche.

La decepción pintó la cara de Amelia un segundo, antes de volver a su cordial sonrisa. 

-Claro. Hazlo pasar a la sala de reuniones, por favor.

Se despidió mentalmente de la emoción de llevar justicia a la protesta y esperó su encuentro con el señor que masticaba pastas con la boca abierta.

**\-------**

-¡¿Cómo que reunida?!

Basil esquivó los pedazos de pollo que habían salido disparados con la respuesta de Lina.

-Así es, señorita. La princesa Amelia se encuentra ahora en una reunión muy importante con el sumo sacerdote. 

-Pero he venido a verla - gruñó entre patatas y pollo.

-Lo sé señorita.

-¿Y no puedes avisarla, Basil?

El genio de Lina Inverse era de sobra conocido en palacio. Cuando Basil había empezado a trabajar como pinche, una sabia y vieja anciana le dijo que en el castillo había dos normas: la primera era que “el cuchillo del pescado tenía su tradición y siempre se ponía en las cenas, aunque no hubiera pescado”, la segunda era que “si Lina Inverse te decía que le retiraran esa cosa, lo hacías. Si no podrías verte con un cuchillo más y un ojo menos.”

Así pues, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, Basil se enfrentó a su mayor temor:

-No, lo siento, señorita Lina. La princesa no puede ser molestada hasta que acabe su reunión.

Lina no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupada con los hojaldres. Cuando terminó con ellos lanzó una larga mirada al criado y añadió:

-¿Seguro que no se puede hacer nada?

Un sudor frío recorrió el cuello de Basil.

-I-iré a ver, señorita.

El pinche se esfumó de la habitación más rápido que la carne del plato de Lina.

Gourry por su parte había aprovechado la situación para acaparar el cuenco de salsa y las albóndigas. Cuando se aseguró de tener la última de ellas a salvo en su tenedor se volvió a su compañera:

-¿No crees que a veces te pasas?

Ella miró a su alrededor antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano, para que se acercara. Gourry se inclinó para oír su respuesta pero, pobre de él, también dejó indefensa su pobre albóndiga. Lina la engulló sin apenas masticar y sonrió al mohín de su amigo.

-A veces. Pero así es más divertido.

**\------**

Dos plantas más arriba el sumo sacerdote Jeremías babeaba una pasta de mermelada.

-Esto es terrible, princesa, terrible - Masticó un poco más y añadió - Ya no se respetan las tradiciones antiguas. 

Amelia desvió discretamente la vista para no ver la masacre de la pobre galleta. Fuera, el ruido de los manifestantes se iba calmando.

-¿Y de qué quería hablarme, mi lord?

-¡De todo esto! - su mano señaló a la manifestación y, del ímpetu, un trocito de galleta se escapó en la misma dirección - No hacemos más que perder fieles y estos, ¡estos impresentables! Cada vez son más numerosos. Por Ceiphied, parece que adoran a esas armas como si fueran sus propios dioses.

-Vamos, vamos, sí que hoy están armando un poco de alboroto, pero seguro que podemos llegar a un acue….

-¡Están descontrolados, se lo digo yo! Tiene que hacer algo, princesa.

Una segunda pasta entró en la boca para hacer conflicto con la primera.

-Mire, mire ¡Si hasta la estrella de seis puntas quieren destruir! Si la barrera cae ¿qué protegerá a Saillune? Y más ahora que nuestras sacerdotisas hablan de una nueva y oscura profecía. Son malos tiempos, se lo digo yo, princesa. Malos tiempos.

Amelia volvió a mirar al viejo, pese al peligro galletil que eso implicaba.

-¿Profecía? ¿Hay una nueva profecía?

-Oh, sí - contestó el anciano - ¿Cómo era?

Jeremías se aclaró la garganta y limpió las migajas de su barba morena antes de continuar:

_“Aquella que no puede huir a su destino_

_hará acto de aparición_

_y desatará la locura._

\- Luego venía esa parte del… no, esa no era. ¿Cómo mazokus seguía? Creo que era…

_Negro se tornará el día._

_Rojas se pintarán las calles._

_La amenaza se extiende_

_y la destrucción se expande._

Se hizo un silencio tras la segunda estrofa.

-¿Y después de eso? - preguntó Amelia.

Jeremías se rascó la barba, pensativo.

-Pues… no lo sé. Pero vamos, algo de muerte y caos, supongo.

-Pero una profecía es algo importante, señor. Saber cómo continúa es vital para poder hacer algo.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto - intervino el sacerdote - Por eso estoy hablando con usted hoy. Para que haga algo con esos muchachos locos de ahí fuera. Esos son los que lo echarán todo a perder.

-Pero primero…

Sin embargo el anciano ya no la escuchaba. Estaba perdido en un sinfín de verborrea a favor de las viejas costumbres y la magia, aderezado, por supuesto, con algunos “se lo digo yo”.

La conversación en ese punto fue un trabajo árduo. Pues después del “se lo digo yo” se empezó a incluir el peligroso “en mis tiempos mozos”. Por fin Amelia se las ingenió para apaciguar al sacerdote, prometiéndole que hablaría con manifestantes en cuanto tuviera ocasión y que se pensaría lo de usar la “mano dura” que tanto recomendaba.

Una vez el sacerdote cerró la puerta, Amelia suspiró, aliviada. Al cabo de unos minutos. oyó el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse y contuvo el aliento. Basil apareció al otro lado, con cara de estar en un apuro o conteniéndose una diarrea impresionante.

-Señorita, tiene una visita inesperada.

Amelia esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un tercer regalo de Pontius.

Entre Basil y la puerta salió una figura pelirroja. Se frotaba la barriga con una mano mientras saludaba con la otra.

-Hola, Amelia.

-¡Lina!

Se fundieron en un abrazo moreno y rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Hace un par de horas. He pasado a saludar a tu despensa antes.

-¿Y dónde te has dejado a Gourry?

Lina se giró y, por una vez, no vio a su fiel guardián a sus espaldas.

-No lo sé, venía detrás de mí.

En ese momento una figura rubia apareció por la puerta. Era tan alto que casi llegaba a tocar el dintel de madera.

-¡Gourry! - lo saludó Amelia - ¡Qué alegría! Hacía tanto que no sabía de vosotros. Tenéis que contármelo todo.

La princesa estaba radiante. Saltaba y reía como un niño con una bolsa de chucherías. Empujó suavemente a sus dos amigos a la mesa.

-Venid, venid. Lo último que sé es que íbais camino a Zephiria, ¿en qué quedó eso?

Lina se removió en su sitio.

-Si, bueno, Amelia. Antes de oír la historia de Zephiria y de esas judías hechizadas, tengo que contarte otra cosa. Necesito tu ayuda como sacerdotisa.

Lina se relacionaba poco o nada con la magia blanca. Oír esa última frase de su boca era el equivalente a “si, por favor, quiero que me cobre extra” en algunos mundos. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Acertó a preguntar - ¿Estás herida?

También había otro motivo por el que una mujer podía necesitar una sacerdotisa, pero se cuidó mucho de no insinuarlo. Le tenía especial cariño a esa planta del castillo.

Ella torció el gesto.

-A decir verdad, ni yo misma sé que me pasa. Creo que me han echado algún tipo de maldición, Amelia. He buscado entre mis cosas y no creo que me falte nada. No se, es magia que no conozco, y eso me cabrea.

Para sorpresa de todos, Amelia se levantó y se llevó la mano al pecho. Resonó como un tambor de guerra.

-¡No te preocupes Lina! Yo me encargo. Primero te examinaré y luego le daremos su merecido a los malechores responsables. Gourry, ¿podrías…?

Miró al muchacho y el vacío le devolvió la mirada. Así que Amelia lo intentó otra vez.

-¿Gourry? ¿Podrías salir un momento de la habitación?

El muchacho parecía confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué? - dijo ella - Porque eh, bueno…

Por suerte para ambos, Lina acabó interviniendo.

-Porque para que Amelia me examine al completo tengo que quitarme la ropa, Gourry. 

-Oh… vale, vale. Ya me voy.

Una vez se oyó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, Lina empezó a quitarse la camiseta. En el otro lado de la habitación, Amelia dejó que su poder mágico se concentrara en las manos. La magia le cosquilleó en los dedos mientras hablaba.

-Tengo el hechizo de detección listo. Dime, Lina, ¿por qué crees que estás maldita?

Lina notó un calor agradable cuando Amelia posó sus manos en la cabeza.

-A Gourry y a mi nos han estado atacando sin descanso estos días. Van más de cinco ataques en una semana. No tengo ni idea de cómo dan con nosotros. Es como si no pudiéramos huir o escondernos. Te lo juro, Amelia, huele a magia a lo lejos. Y hablando de olores… ¿Amelia?

Su amiga se había quedado plantada en el sitio. Tampoco notaba ya el calor emanando de sus manos. Había interrumpido el hechizo.

-Amelia, ¿qué pasa?

La princesa por su parte, tenía en mente una frase, en una estrofa:

  
  


_“Aquella que no puede huir a su destino_

_hará acto de aparición_

_y desatará la locura."_


	10. Capítulo 10: La profecía

  
  


La habitación parecía congelada en el tiempo. Amelia seguía quieta, con las manos en alto, y sin hechizo alguno. 

-¿Amelia?

Lina se volvió en su silla de madera. La princesa seguía en babia y el silencio de la habitación se hacía cada vez más denso.

-¿Amelia? -repitió- pero, ¿qué te pasa?

Su amiga sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y volvió a la realidad.

-Perdona, Lina- se disculpó y mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello oscuro- Acabo de tener una reunión con el sumo sacerdote y no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

-¿Hablamos del señor ese que babea las galletas?

Amelia asintió. Sus mechones carbón seguían enrollados entre sus dedos y jugueteaba con ellos, con aire nervioso.

-Me ha hablado de una profecía, Lina. Una oscura y terrible. Como si no hubiera ya bastantes problemas en Saillune que ahora encima…

-Esto… Amelia ¿te importa contármela después?

Lina se señaló a sí misma como para remarcar su circunstancia. Seguía desnuda sobre la silla.

-¡Oh! Claro, claro. Perdona.

Dejó que el hechizo volviera a fluir por sus manos. Palpitaba entre sus dedos como venas brillantes y era cálido pero no quemaba.

Acercó su hechizo de detección a la piel de Lina, prestando atención a cualquier resquicio de magia oscura.

Al terminar posó las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, Lina. No veo rastros de maldiciones o hechizos de rastreo.

-Pero… eso no tiene sentido Amelia. Nos han estado emboscando toda la semana. ¡Han venido a buscarnos incluso desde Sandria! Esto lleva la palabra magia escrita a lo grande. Ahhg, no. Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Como por inercia, sus propios pies empezaron a moverse mientras la cabeza daba vueltas. 

-¿Me dejarás usar tu biblioteca, Amelia? Quizás haya algo de utilidad entre esos viejos tomos y si no...

-Lina…-dijo suavemente Amelia.

-Siempre puedo ir a buscar…

-¡Lina!

Su compañera por fin se dio por aludida y dejó su deambular.

-Creo que deberías escuchar sobre esa profecía que te dije antes. Quizás esté relacionada con esto.

**\------**

El trío se encontraba ahora en una habitación más privada y acogedora. Tenía unas sencillas paredes color blanco y, en el suelo, una alfombra color miel armonizaba con la madera de los muebles. Amelia los había conducido a un salón de té del ala norte y, frente a una taza de té con canela, empezó a hablarles de la profecía y Jeremías. 

Gourry escuchaba la conversación mientras daba vueltas al té frío. A su lado, Lina se había acabado el líquido y ahora bebía de cada palabra. 

-Creo que lo he entendido. -intervino Gourry- ¿Crees entonces que Lina es  _ “aquella que no puede huir de su destino” _ ?

-Es muy posible. Las profecías tienen cierta predilección por Lina, ¿no es cierto?

El grupo asintió mientras dejaba correr por sus mentes la aventura de Estrella Oscura. El aroma del té hacía difícil no acordarse de Philia y Vaalgrav.

Gourry por fin decidió interrumpir el torrente de recuerdos.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay del resto? ¿Qué más dice la profecía?

La princesa alzó un poco las manos a modo de respuesta y añadió.

-Eso es todo lo que recordaba el señor Jeremías. Mañana iré al templo de Ceiphied para saber más.

¡Zas!

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Lina había subido sus botas sobre la madera de forma muy poco femenina. Descansó los brazos sobre la cabeza y se acomodó en su sitio antes de soltar:

-¡Venga ya! Esas palabras son demasiado vagas, hombre. Podrían referirse a cualquiera. Amelia, lo estás cogiendo con pinzas. 

La aludida la miró, no muy convencida. 

-Además, -continuó- no me negarás ya la ciudad estaba un poco patas arriba. Y eso que aún no he hecho nada para provocarlos. 

Eso era cierto. La pobre Lina parecía haber venido en el peor momento, cuando la magia empezaba a ser cuestionada y había un pequeño boom de la pólvora y las armas.

-No me convence nada. -la hechicera se volvió a su compañero- ¿Tu qué opinas, Gourry?

-¿Yo?

Gourry hizo su mejor esfuerzo. No todos los días le pedían a uno opinión cuando se viajaba con Lina. Hizo un par de “uhmms” y “ermms” mientras pensaba hasta que, al final, una frase completa salió de su boca:

-Yo, bueno…. Sí que creo que algo raro está pasando. Quizás no deberíamos descartarlo tan rápido.

Lina se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. Fuera o no la causa de estos ataques, la verdad es que las profecías sí que tenían cierta afición a su persona. Sentía que, tarde o temprano, esas palabras la encontrarían a ella así que ¡qué demonios! Mejor ir en su busca.

-Esta bien, le daré una oportunidad a vuestra teoría. Pero igual pienso poner patas arriba tu biblioteca.

  
  


**\-------**

La mañana se coló por los ventanales del castillo, exigiendo la atención de sus habitantes. Uno de sus rayos fue tan atrevido que se coló en la habitación de Lina e iluminó su rostro mientras ésta aún dormía. La chica despertó, tras muchos días de aventuras, en una verdadera cama. El día no podía empezar mejor.

Se echó la capa negra sobre los hombros y se puso los pendientes amarillos antes de salir por la puerta. La primera parada del día era el comedor. Aspiró hondo por la nariz y se dejó guiar por su olfato. Al principio olía a miel mágica y a tostadas; al llegar, se iban sumando los olores del bacon y los huevos revueltos. Siguió caminando por el pasillo. Antes de doblar la esquina ya oía el bacon chisporroteando en las bandejas, y las exclamaciones de asombro de ¿Gourry?

Gourry estaba en la puerta del comedor, encandilado entre tanta comida. Lina echó un vistazo dentro y vio las mesas blancas repletas de cuencos plateados y fuentes coloridas. No pudo sino sumarse a la exclamación de Gourry. La escena parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Su amigo, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada divertida y una pequeña inclinación.

-Milady -dijo, extendiendo el brazo. 

Ella le devolvió la inclinación y tomó su brazo para entrar al comedor. 

-Mi lord.

Entraron juntos a la sala y empezaron a engullir, sin masticar apenas y como patos, el contenido de las lujosas fuentes.

  
  


**\---**

Cuando se acabó el bacon del castillo, se pusieron en marcha. Las calles parecían más limpias bajo la luz de la mañana. El tufo y la humareda habían desaparecido y sólo unas cuantas chimeneas pintaban de blanco el azul del cielo.

Una de las sacerdotisas les esperaba en el interior del templo. Tuvo la decencia de inclinarse ante la princesa y de espantarse tras ver a Lina en un lugar sagrado.

-Princesa, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita y la de sus… compañeros?

Lina habría jurado que último  _ sus  _ iba cargado de arsénico.

-Hola, Bell. Jeremías me habló ayer de una profecía, pero sólo me dijo los dos primeros versos. Venimos a escuchar el resto.

-Por supuesto, princesa. Pero... me temo que sólo sabemos una estrofa más. La profecía original viene de Priam.

El grupo quedó en silencio, con una duda sostenida en el aire.

-¿Por qué llegó incompleta? -preguntó alguien por fin.

-Verá, señorita... -Bell parecía avergonzada- la verdad es que el templo no paga por el servicio premium de mensajería.

Gourry asintió para sí, como si eso explicara todo.

-Bueno, -intervino Lina- ¿y qué dice la siguiente estrofa?

-Oh, claro.

Bell rebuscó entre sus ropas blancas hasta dar con un papel arrugado. Preparando el terreno, se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

_ Cuando el círculo y la luz se apaguen _

_ rumbo norte empezará el declive. _

_ la destrucción se expande _

Bell dejó de hablar y volvió a guardar el papel en su túnica. Lina, por su parte, no estaba contenta con el recital:

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

-El resto,  _ señorita _ , está en Priam.

De sus labios salió la palabra señorita, pero sus ojos y su tono decían a todas luces Cretina. La hechicera enarboló una media sonrisa y crujió sus dedos. Lina no aguantaba bien el carácter altivo de las sacerdotisas y a ellas no les solía gustar ver arder sus templos. Era algo así como una ley no escrita. Amelia y Sylphiel sólo eran agradables excepciones.

La tensión empezaba a tener una textura aceitosa, de esas que hacen arder bien las cosas. Amelia, al igual que Gourry, había desarrollado bien estos años sus sentidos anti-Lina. Y se apresuró a intervenir. 

-Bueno...entonces mejor partir hacia Priam cuanto antes.

-Sí, -añadió Lina- creo que aquí perdemos el tiempo.

Giró sobre sí misma y dio la espalda al altar y la chica.

  
  


El grupo volvió sobre sus pasos, camino a la calle principal. Cuando caminaban hacia la salida un fuerte viento los arrastró al interior. Venía acompañado de una explosión ensordecedora.

_ KABOOM _

La sorpresa fue mayor que golpe contra los azulejos. Los oídos de Lina se saturaron por la explosión. El aire olía a quemado. El caos se apoderó de la calle, del templo. La chica llamó a Gourry a voces, pero las palabras no alcanzaron sus propios oídos.

Restos de ceniza se colaron por el portón, mientras, el fuego lamía un edificio cercano. El fuego, vivo, chisporroteaba y consumía a su paso. Dejaba tras de sí un rastro negro, una columna oscura que se alzaba al cielo.

Lina observó, consternada, como la columna consumía el día y lo volvía negro.


	11. Capítulo 11: La explosión

Un denso humo nublaba su vista y un pitido agudo embotaba sus oídos. Lina empezaba a recuperar sus sentidos tras la explosión. Los gritos empezaron a llegar a sus tímpanos mientras que el ruido de la multitud se hacía palpable.

-¡Gourry! ¡Amelia! 

Esta vez sí paladeo el sonido, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró al salón del templo. Ahí captó el reflejo de una melena rubia.

Era él, sin duda, y estaba inquieto. Intentaba trepar una columna caída. Parecía buscar algo.

-¡Gourry!

El chico se giró en su dirección. Tenía la ropa hecha unos zorros, la cara sucia, y una bonita sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

Un abrazo de película habría quedado bien en estos momentos de la historia, con esa música tan repipi sonando de fondo, pero aún tenían que encontrar a Amelia.

-¡Princesa Amelia! -gritó una voz aguda- ¡Que nadie se acerque a la princesa! ¡Cerrad filas!

Un montón de sacerdotisas ocuparon la escena y en medio de ese collage blanco estaba Amelia. Eso resolvía la duda de Lina sobre su amiga.

-Princesa, quédese aquí -dijo una de ellas- nosotros iremos a ver qué ha pasado fuera.

Tenían una mirada feroz y una voluntad de hierro. Parecían dispuestas y preparadas para todo. Por desgracia, no estaban nada preparadas para la respuesta de la muchacha.

-De eso ni hablar. Es mi reino e iré yo misma a ver qué ha pasado en él.

Las clérigas la miraban atónitas. No sé de qué se extrañaban. La realeza de Saillune nunca se ha caracterizado por ser de las que se sientan a mirar. 

-Pero, princesa…

-Ah, pa-pa-pa. Soy princesa, Marta, pero también soy guerrera. Sé cuidar de mí misma, gracias. Si estáis preocupadas por mi, sois libres de acompañarme.

Las aguas de sacerdotisas se abrieron, descubriendo a Amelia. Ésta salió decidida por el arco de piedra mientras Lina y Gourry cerraban la marcha.

La calle era un caos. Los puestos de tela y los escombros pintaban el suelo. El aire olía a quemado y arriba, la columna de humo seguía teñiendo el cielo.

Por suerte, los gritos parecían haberse calmado, o al menos, bajado de intensidad. Ya dejaban paso a otros sonidos, como el crepitar de las llamas, el sonido de cientos de pasos machacando las losas del suelo. 

Lina hizo un rápido control de daños. No parecía haber muertos y, a su lado, las sacerdotisas empezaban a movilizarse para curar a los heridos. Ahora su mayor enemigo era ese humo negro y, para qué engañaros, no era ni un digno rival.  
Amelia la sacó de su mente:

-¡Lina! Échame una mano.

Echó a correr calle arriba sin sin esperar respuesta. Lina volvió al presente y siguió a su amiga. Las calles estaban llenas de gente desorientada, histérica. Lina tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones y algún codazo hasta llegar a su destino, un enorme almacén. La fuente de las llamas y el humo. El calor aumentaba conforme te acercabas a la base y Lina empezaba a preguntarse cómo se mantenía aún en pie. Las llamas lamían su estructura y las olas de calor que distorsionaban el aire le daban al paisaje un aspecto de pintura infernal.

-¿Qué es eso?

Amelia tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Uno de los almacenes de pólvora de la ciudad. Son propiedad de Pontius.

Eso explicaba la terrible explosión y la altura de las llamas. La expresión de Amelia, por otro lado, no acababa de encajar del todo. 

Un pequeño grupo de personas con capas empezaba a agruparse en torno al edificio. Y, si alguien ha suficiente tiempo en este mundo, ya habrá hecho la asociación de señor con capa = mago. Amelia no cuestionó su llegada y tardó bien poco en organizarlos. Juntos, como aquella vez que Zanaffer llegó a sus puertas, lanzaron un enorme hechizo de agua.

-¡AQUA CREATE!

Un chaparrón cayó entonces sobre las llamas. Gotas y más gotas bailaban sobre las lenguas de fuego. Las hacían retroceder y encogerse. El aire empezaba a llenarse de siseos.

El humo terminó de disiparse, revelando sólo el enorme esqueleto del edificio. Lina y el resto de magos contemplaban la obra. El terreno no era ahora sino una explanada y montón de cascotes y la que antes fue la ciudad de la luz, ahora era hollín y barro. Por suerte el almacén estaba vacío y no había pérdidas que lamentar. Eso era, claro está, si no te llamabas Pontius.

Cuando hasta el último carbón estuvo pasado por agua Amelia dejó escapar un enorme suspiro. Pero, antes de dejar escapar el último resquicio de aire, el mundo volvió a ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Y traía consigo más sorpresas 

-¿Habéis montado una fiesta y no me habéis invitado?

Una figura blanca se recortaba entre los charcos y los escombros. Llevaba una capucha y una máscara blancas que ensombrecían su rostro. Pese a no verle la cara, Lina adivinó las piedras que marcaban su rostro y el pelo afilado, cual alambre, que guardaba la capucha.

-¡Zelgadis! 

Zel sonrió bajo la máscara y bajó a su encuentro.

-Cuánto tiempo ¿eh? Dime Lina, ¿qué me he perdido? ¿A quién le has volado el culo esta vez?

Ella esbozó una mueca. Por algún motivo, todos la señalaban la primera cuando había una expresión. No imaginaba por qué.

-Pues, lo creas o no, Zel, esta vez no es obra mía.

Los ojos de la quimera se posaron entonces en Amelia y sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Duró apenas un pestañeo, pero Lina juró haberla visto.

-¿Qué ha pasado entonces? ¿Os echo una mano?

-Nada, aquí Amelia estaba redecorando.

-¡¿Que qué?! ¡Lina!

La aludida rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros. Ese movimiento le recordó que no hace mucho había besado bien el suelo del templo al estallar la explosión. De pronto, sintió como toda la adrenalina del momento abandonaba su cuerpo. Ahora sólo le quedaba cansancio y dolor. 

-Te lo contaré todo en un momento, Zelgadis. -la voz de Amelia denotaba cansancio- Sólo será un momento.

Pese a que estaba cansada y cubierta de hollín, Amelia seguía al pie del cañón, dando órdenes y consejos a los que los necesitaran. A su lado, el grupo de amigos parecía igual de miserable que ella. La princesa los animó varias veces a que la esperaran en el castillo, pero estos se negaron. Sólo abandonaron el lugar cuando la guardia de palacio llegó con refuerzos.

**\-----**

El grupo estaba de nuevo en la sala de té de paredes blancas. Había una silla nueva a la mesa y Zelgadis estaba en ella, dando pequeños sorbos a un café sólo.  
Había escuchado la historia sin apenas reaccionar, excepto por la parte de la profecía. Ahí había chasqueado la lengua. Parecía que tampoco era fan de esas historias 

-La cosa pinta peor que está mañana. ¿Sigues pensando que la profecía no habla de ti?

-Ni en un maldito verso.

Amelia dejo caer el azúcar de la sorpresa:

-Pe-pero Lina. ¡La explosión! ¡La colina de humo negra! Todo eso coincide con la segunda estrofa.

-Si, ya. Tú también estabas ahí, Amelia. Por todo lo que sabemos la profecía podía estar hablando de ti y tu destino como futura reina.

El grupo entero guardó silencio, como considerando la verdad que podía haber tras ese disparate. Zel fue el primero en abrir la boca:

-No es a ella a la que lanzan emboscadas. Ahora estás siendo ridícula, Lina.

¿Lo estaba siendo? En ese caso había que probar un nuevo enfoque. 

-Tampoco compararía una columna de humo con que el día se vuelva negro. Sería demasiada licencia creativa ¿No creéis?

El grupo cayó, no muy convencido. Eran un público difícil. 

-Peero, -añadió a regañadientes- quiero oírla hasta el final para descargarla por completo. Supongo que no nos queda más opción que ir a Priam.

La ciudad estaba, mira tu por donde, rumbo norte.   
Lina cambió de posición en su silla y siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Había algo que la irritaba. El sentimiento era similar a cuando te picaba una parte del cuerpo a la que no llegabas. En este caso, había un pensamiento que Lina no lograba alcanzar, y eso la molestaba. Probó un par de “amns” y “uhms” que, por supuesto, no se parecían en nada a los que Gourry emitía cuando pensaba. Por fin, tras repasar el día un par de veces, dió con el maldito momento. Era la expresión de Amelia al ver el almacén ardiendo.

-Oye Amelia… creo que aún no te he preguntado por Saillune. Gourry y yo la encontramos super cambiada al llegar. -Hizo una pequeña pausa y evaluó por un momento cómo continuar la frase. Al final se decidió por su segundo estilo favorito ante una situación incómoda, el sarcasmo- ¿los manifestantes son nuevos?

Ahora fue Amelia la que chasqueó la lengua.

-Saillune no está digamos… en su mejor momento. -la princesa volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios olvidando, quizás, que estaba vacía- los inventos del nuevo mundo están trayendo riqueza y prosperidad al país, pero también están poniendo patas arriba el viejo orden.

Despacio, Amelia se sirvió otro té antes de seguir hablando. Les habló de la pólvora y los nuevos ricos, de cómo los huertos y las azadas estaban dando paso a las fábricas y a los petos de trabajo. Sus ciudadanos estaban contentos de tener un trabajo más ligero y su consejo estaba encantado con sus maletines nuevos, llenos de dinero. Los únicos a disgusto parecían ser la comunidad mágica, pues cada vez menos requerían sus servicios.

La voz de Amelia se fue acallando, dejando sólo el sonido de la cucharilla sobre la porcelana de fondo. Cuando volvió a hablar les contó de Pontinus y los últimos sucesos. Les habló de las estrella de seis puntas y las nuevas fábricas, así como de los extraños mensajes que le enviaba, de los manifestantes y fanáticos de la pólvora.

Zel se mostró interesado, especialmente, en la última parte.

-¿También han llegado aquí?

El grupo se giró para mirarlo y Amelia fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hablo de esos fanáticos de la pólvora que mencionas. Me los he encontrado en varias ciudades de camino Saillune.

-Ahora que lo dices -añadío Gourry- nosotros también hemos visto algo así.

Se llevó las manos a la barbilla, en un intento de rascar ese pensamiento que se le escapaba.

-¿Dónde fue, Lina?

-En Tinass. 

El grupo volvió a callar. El aire estaba espeso. Por fin, Gourry verbalizó lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Esto pinta feo.

Los tres asintieron y Zel volvió a hablar, sin darle tregua al silencio.

-¿Y qué opina el príncipe Philionel de todo esto?

-Mi padre está hasta arriba con la situación. La enfermedad de mi abuelo y el gremio de magos le mantienen despierto muchas noches así que yo me ocupo de la otra parte, de Pontius y la nueva industria.

Lina asintió para sí. Eso explicaba la ausencia de Philionel en el castillo estos días.

Unos suaves golpes sonaron entonces en la puerta y una calva conocida asomó por la rendija.

-Disculpe princesa -dijo William con voz suave- el duque Pontius le ha pedido audiencia.

La cara de Amelia cambió de color, como esos anillos de emociones los 90. Se levantó suavemente de la silla y tras un suave “disculpadme”, la reunión quedó desmantelada.

**\----**

La noche había caído ya sobre el castillo. Había extendido un manto de quietud sobre la ciudad y reemplazado los gritos por cigarras, las agresivas llamas por las modositas luz de las lámparas.Entre esa quietud destacaba Lina, que llamaba a la puerta de Zel con la fuerza de un arieta de dos toneladas.

Zel abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, la pequeña pelirroja se hallaba en el pasillo, con gesto de urgencia. 

-Venga Zel, recoge tus cosas. Saldremos del castillo por la mañana.

Zel se cruzó de brazos.

-Esta vez no te acompañaré, Lina.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y eso por qué?

Él volvió a hablar y su voz sonó dura.

-Puede que el mundo gire a tu alrededor, Lina. Pero mientras gira también mueve las vidas de los demás. Amelia tiene aquí bastantes problemas y no sería justo dejarle con todo sola. Creo que alguien debería quedarse a echarle una mano.

-Ajá, y ese alguien eres tú, ¿verdad? -su voz sonó exactamente como quería que sonara, llena de rintintín y segundas intenciones- Qué amable por tu parte.

Las manos de Zel se cerraron en puños. En enormes bloques de piedra azulada.

-Me quedaré si ella quiere mi ayuda. ¡Por Ceiphied! ¡Ni tú misma te crees esa profecía, Lina! Y sabes bien que no necesitas mi ayuda en esta historia. No, esta vez me quedo al margen.

Volvió a cruzar los brazos, como reafirmando su postura. Lina, por su parte, no encajó bien el golpe. Era cierto que Zel no podía compararse con Gourry en la espada, ni que tampoco había sombra a Lina en el uso de la magia. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser su amigo y su apoyo. No contar con él ni con sus consejos harían el viaje más difícil, más cuesta arriba y solitario. 

Zel suavizó el tono al volver a hablar.

-Suerte en Priam ¿vale? Si sigues en problemas, iré en tu busca cuando se calmen las cosas en el reino. 

-Gracias ¿te despediras de Amelia por mi?

La quimera parecía confusa.  
  
-¿No prefieres hacerlo tu?

Ella negó y su melena pelirroja destelló por un momento.

-Está preocupada por mi y por eso quizás insista en acompañarme. Y, la verdad, no sé si sabré decirle que no si se ofrece -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ya sabes, con eso de que Saillune carga con los gastos y eso.

Zel le devolvió el gesto y le extendió la mano.

-Claro. Entonces, hasta que nos necesites. O hasta que el destino nos vuelva a unir.

Ella se la estrechó y la notó cálida pese a su tacto rocoso.

-Cuidate, Zel.


	12. Capítulo 12: rojos carmín y sangre

  
  


Tras la pared perla bailaban las nubes de gris plomo. Hacía horas que el sol debería de haber salido, pero el gris bloqueaba el amarillo brillante, dejando sólo ver el verde del jardín, el gris del cielo como paisaje. Bailaba el viento entre los trozos de hojas, agitando el mar de césped y dejando ver, aquí y allá, tímidos huecos de margaritas. Entre el verde y el cielo, estaba el camino, de un marrón cuero viejo o quizás nogal desgastado. Era el mismo marrón del café que había en la taza del comedor. Era blanca, al igual que las paredes. Una mano azul pétreo entró entonces en el plano y cortó el baile de contrastes. Zelgadis tomó la taza por el asa y dio un largo trago. Respiró y el olor del café tostado le inundó la boca. Era casi como saborearlo. Y ese “casi” era la clave. 

Zel bajó la mirada hacia la bebida. Aspiró de nuevo. Bebió otro trago. El café se deslizó por la garganta pero el sabor se le escapó otra vez. Por muchos años que pasaran, seguía sin acostumbrarse a esas características de su cuerpo. Echaba de menos el hambre y el estar cansado; también el sabor de una comida salada en la boca. El tacto agradable de una caricia en la piel. Por encima de todo, echaba de menos ser humano, ser de nuevo él. Desterrar para siempre las bestias que plagaban su mente. Y los oscuros sentimientos de rabia, de ira, con los que despertaba cada mañana.

El viento silbó, golpeó los cristales. Pasó de largo. Azuzó los rosales amarillos contra la pared y agitó también los faroles de hierro, despertando un chirrido flojito, muy flojito. Los oídos de Zel captaron todo eso. Captaron también los pasos de la criada, sobre la moqueta del piso de arriba y los murmullos cansados de los pinches que recién empezaban en la cocina. Sus oídos, sus sentidos, eran un recuerdo más de esa arma que era su cuerpo. Y Zel los odiaba por ello. 

Acabó el café de un último trago y se puso de pie. Antes de salir de la estancia, algo brillante atrajo sus ojos. Una cajita negra charol descansaba sobre la repisa de la ventana. Se acercó y la observó más de cerca. Tenía el tamaño de una de sus manos y, como si fuese él la Pandora del cuento, parecía tentarle a abrirla. De estar Lina en esa misma situación seguro que esa caja ya habría sido abierta y, en el peor de los casos, “confiscada” y “guardada a buen recaudo”. Zelgadis aún no llegaba a esos límites con la propiedad ajena. Dejó la caja guardar sus secretos y se concentró en la nota que sobresalía debajo del objeto. Esta estaba, a fin de cuentas, casi al descubierto y, razonó él, el contenido no debía ser entonces ninǵun secreto. 

Retiró el paquete negro y cogió la carta con ambas manos. Ahí, escrito en letra cursiva y algo pomposa, había una única frase. De haber podido Zel saborear, de seguro que le habría sabido amargo. Decía:

_ “Espero que este pequeño obsequio le haga cambiar de opinión, princesa. Por la tarde le mandaré otro regalo a su puerta. _

_ Con cariño: Pontius” _

Ahora el deseo de abrir la cajita era casi impulso. Notó la curiosidad y las bestias de su interior despertando. También notó algo más. Unos pies acercándose por la moqueta roja. 

Dejó la nota donde estaba y giró sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que Amelia entraba en la habitación.

La sorpresa de la princesa dejó espacio a una bonita sonrisa.

-Oh, buenos días, Zelgadis. Sí que has madrugado.

Cogió la tetera y se sirvió distraída, arrugando un poco el gesto cuando encontró café en lugar de té. Se llevó el brebaje delicadamente a los labios y un poco de carmín quedó en la taza prendado.

-Creo que los cocineros ni se han despertado. Bueno, ni ellos ni Lina. -añadió- Si no estaría ya todo el castillo levantado. 

Zel se sentó en la silla de al lado y tomó aire. La conversación que venía ahora no era fácil y no supo muy bien por dónde empezar. Intentó dejar de juguetear con las manos y acomodarse en la silla. Al final decidió soltar las noticias sin más, pues no había forma bonita de decir que tu amiga se había ido sin despedirse.

-Lina se marchó anoche, Ame. 

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué?

Zel apretó las manos, nervioso. En la cara de Amelia se leía más que sorpresa. 

-Dijo algo de no querer preocuparte y darte más trabajo. Sabía que estabas ocupada con Saillune y... que aún así quizás querrías acompañarla.

-Eso es…

Amelia desvió la vista, pues el pensamiento había cruzado su mente.

-¿Gourry también se ha ido? -dijo entonces.

Zel asintió.

-Fueron rumbo a Priam, para conocer el resto de la profecía. 

-Ya veo.

No añadió más. Se limitó a remover, en silencio, el oscuro café en esa taza blanca mate de tintes rojos.

  
  
  


**\----**

Gourry oyó un gruñido feroz, potente, en medio del camino. Sonaba grande, enorme. Sonaba cercano.

-Lina, ¿has oído eso?

-Esto… si.

Se volvió a su compañera y la detuvo del hombro, de forma tan brusca, que ella casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Cuidado, puede que haya algo ahí. ¿No has oído ese rugido?

-¿Q-qué?? ¡Serás idiota! 

Lina se volvió hacia él. Más terrible que todas las bestias juntas.

-Eso era mi estómago, imbécil. No hay nada ahí fuera.

Se hizo el silencio. La mirada de Lina seguía clavada en su amigo y éste bien sabía que se jugaba la vida en su próxima respuesta.

-Ah, pues vamos a parar a comer entonces, ¿no?

A la bestia pareció complacerle la reacción y tardó poco en sacar los botes y tuppers de su fardo. Todos llevaban escritos un bonito “propiedad del castillo de Saillune” en ellos. 

Comieron en silencio, ocupando la boca solo para engullir y tragar los manjares de palacio. Cuando acabaron, el silencio se quedó un rato más. Era un silencio educado, denso, que sucedió a un estruendo. 

Una bola de fuego pasó rozando los cabellos de Lina. Como por arte de magia (que probablemente lo fuera) un montón de magos y bandidos aparecieron en el camino. 

Los cazarrecompensas y demás carroña habían sido lo bastante amables como para no molestarles en su estancia en Saillune. Ahora, al parecer, se había acabado la tregua.

-Maldita zorra -dijo uno- Tirale otra, Brian. 

En las manos del tal Brian empezaba a crearse una pequeña esfera. Era roja, pequeña, y no auguraba nada bueno.

En cualquier otro momento Lina ya tendría una buena explosión cargada y a punto. Hoy digamos que… no era el mejor de sus días. 

-¡Gourry! ¡A cubierto!

Gourry le lanzó su mirada confusa. Esa no era la dinámica acostumbrada. Tardó un momento en terminar de oír las palabras, otro en comprender del todo la frase. Mientras, la bola humeante se acercaba. Por suerte nadie ganaba al espadachín en reflejos. Bailo con las llamas cuando estás se acercaron. Danzó de forma juguetona, ágil. Terminó con una graciosa pirueta y, por supuesto, sin un rasguño. 

Lina, por su parte, había rechazado el baile. Estaba tras una enorme roca. Tenía su espada corta en la mano, preparada para actuar de ser necesario.

-¿La diversión es sólo para mí entonces?

-Dales duro, Gourry -dijo tras su fiel roca.

Había unos siete bandidos en el camino, nueve si contábamos los magos. Tenían todos aspectos terribles y olores aún más mortíferos.

-Capullo -dijo el bandido número 3- Ya te daré yo div…

Pero no pudo continuar la frase. La espada de Gourry llegó antes. El chico danzo con el grupo entero. Su espada destellaba al principio. Brillante y gris, arrancaba los reflejos del sol cuando Gourry esquivaba. Pero, al final de la danza, terminó tintada de rojo, goteante y arrancando vidas más que destellos. 


	13. Capítulo 13: El resto

  
  
  


Caía la noche cuando llegaron a Priam. Las pequeñas luces encendidas señalaban su destino. Esa comida caliente, ese baño tan necesario, estaban tan cerca que Gourry casi podía olerlos. Por desgracia, en el proceso se olió a sí mismo, la sangre seca sobre su ropa y el pestazo a sudor en su camisa. Ese choque de realidad le hizo apretar más el paso hasta casi chocar con Lina, que se había detenido.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó su amigo.

Esta se volvió, aún con la duda en los ojos. Dejó el silencio posarse un poco más. Mientras, se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

-No es nada -mintió.

Seguía sin avanzar y volvió a llevar el dedo a los labios, como tratando de sellar la idea que venía en camino. Por fin liberó la boca. Soltó la lengua.

-¿Gourry? ¿Qué te pareció escoger la ruta el otro día? No fue muy difícil… ¿verdad?

Él se quedó callado. Los términos como “el otro día”, “esa vez”, “ese tipo con el que nos cruzamos” o “ ese tal Rezo”, solían escaparse entre los huecos de su mente. Intentó ubicar ese día al que Lina hacía referencia, pero en su cabeza no se encendió ninguna bombilla. Su amiga, mientras, seguía esperando una respuesta. Al final se aventuró con un:

-¿N-no?

Arrancó una sonrisa de la pelirroja. Esa pareció ser la respuesta adecuada.

-En ese caso te dejo elegir de nuevo. Ale, ale. ¿dónde quieres pasar la noche?

La confusión volvió a Gourry, y éste la saludó con ganas, pues ya eran íntimos amigos

-¿Por qué? ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerlo tú? -dijo para ganar tiempo.

Esta negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es hora de que empieces a ejercitar ese cerebro de medusa tuyo.

Gourry, a modo de respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Señaló entonces una de las luces en la distancia, pegada a una chimenea de ladrillos. El humo que salía de la misma era ligero y dulzón. La chica asintió para sí y volvió a poner en marcha su cuerpo. Juntos, caminaron en la oscuridad rumbo a ese olor de antes. Marcharon en la oscuridad, hacia la promesa del baño humeante y la comida caliente.

**\------**

La siguiente mañana nació depresiva y plomiza. Las nubes seguían dominando el cielo y su color hacía juego con lo desgastadas de las sábanas de Lina. Ella había amanecido descansada, radiante como el sol de agosto. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la clavícula desnuda de Gourry y los rayos que eran su pelo se mezclaban con sus tonos rojos. Esa noche no hubo bandidos ni grupos de asaltantes y Lina, desde luego, no los echaba de menos. 

Sentía el cálido aliento de Gourry en la frente y cambió de posición para evitarlo. En su maniobra, despertó al bello durmiente. Abrió sus ojos azules y lanzó un gruñido.

-¿Qué haces? -murmuró, dormido.

-¿Yo? Bajar a desayunar.

-Uhggm.

Tras un pequeño concierto de gruñidos, se tapó con las sábanas grises y giró sobre sí mismo. Quedó como un perfecto burrito grisáceo. Lina rodó sobre sí misma hacia el otro lado de la cama. Se incorporó y, al intentar poner el pie en el suelo, el burrito gris atacó su cuello.

-¡Gourry!

A modo de respuesta el chico rió por lo bajo sin dejar de besar su oreja.

-¡Ya!¡Ya! -y añadió entre sonrisas- Cerrarán el buffet si no nos levantamos.

Se dejó tentar por las caricias unos minutos más, hasta que su estómago demandó su atención y puso fin a la fiesta.

**\----**

Tras acabar con todo lo comestible o masticable, Lina y Gourry salieron a la luz del día, en busca de los restos de la profecía. 

Por el camino empedrado notaba alguna mirada hostil, algún murmullo lejano. De momento, y en una escala de Drama a Saillune, las reacciones a su presencia no habían sido tan malas. Nadie les había negado cama, comida o, ni mucho menos, apuntado con un arma. Así, pues, se dijo Lina, no había motivos para no ser optimista.

La ciudad era prácticamente piedra. Las casas tenían roca en la parte baja y paredes de cal blancas, recias puertas de madera. Daba la ciudad sensación de cuento de hadas. Eso era, claro está, hasta que la nariz lo devolvía a uno a la realidad. En pocas palabras el olor rancio y a cloaca no es el que uno se imagina cuando piensa en un cuento. 

Dejando a un lado el hedor, la ciudad tenía su encanto. Callejearon entre los edificios hasta con dar con uno enorme, blanco desde el tejado a los cimientos. Tenía también unas bonitas cúpulas redondas, blancas como copos de nieve. Sobre las puertas oscuras había un enorme letrero en papel amarillo:

_ Horario de visitas: _

_ 10:00 - 20:00 _

_ Entrada libre a todos los seres (excepto a Lina inverse). Pasen y pregunten sobre su futuro sin compromiso. _

_ Si es usted Lina Inverse toque la campana al lado de la puerta y retírese a una distancia de seguridad. _

_ Posdata: no olviden visitar nuestra tienda de regalos. _

Lina esbozó una sonrisa torcida. No estaba para nada contenta con la nota. Vale que había destruido cinco o seis templos pero… aún así no eran formas. 

Buscó la dichosa campana con la mirada, mientras mascullaba palabras (nada agradables, por cierto) para la autora de ese puto cartel. La campana se encontraba a mano izquierda, sobre una pequeña repisa de piedra. Lina la tomó entre las manos y la sacudió cual estera en dia de limpieza. No fue casualidad que terminara abollada. 

Despacio, con cuidado, se abrió la gran puerta de madera. De ella salió o, más bien fue empujada, una novicia de ropas blancas y amplias gafas. La muchacha era ya enclenque, pero se encogió aún más cuando vio a Lina.

-Ho-hola alcanzó a decir.

-¡¿Hola?! -respondió la bestia- ¿Qué cojones es esto?

Señaló el cartel con el dedo y luego al edificio del templo.

-Bu-bueno….. es que tu llegada ya ha sido avisada y ento….

La voz de la novicia se fue apagando conforme hablaba. La pobre temblaba de miedo. Entre temblor y temblor tomó aire. Probó de nuevo.

-S-Sabemos que no podemos evitar tu llegada, destructora de mundos. Pero….. si fuera posible, nos gustaría evitar que nuestro templo caiga antes de lo necesario. Le tenemos especial cariño.

Sentía la vena de la cabeza palpitar de enfado.  _ “Destructora de mundos. Y yo que pensaba que Dramata era molesto”, _ dijo Lina para sus adentros.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pegajoso. Cuando estaba segura de que no le saldría fuego por la boca, Lina despegó los labios:

-¿Sabes para qué he venido entonces?

La chica asintió.

-A conocer el resto de la profecía del fin del mundo.

Sacó de sus ropas blancas como la leche un sobre oscuro y se lo tendió. Lina tomó el papel, expectante. Contuvo el aliento y empezó a leer, por fin, la profecía completa.

  
  


_ Aquella que no puede huir a su destino _

_ hará acto de aparición  _

_ y desatará la locura.  _

_ Negro se tornará el día.  _

_ Rojas se pintarán las calles.  _

_ La amenaza se extiende  _

_ y la destrucción se expande.  _

_ Cuando el círculo y la luz se apaguen _

_ rumbo norte empezará el declive. _

_ la destrucción se expande _

_ Los reinos de los hombres se irán. _

_ Caída la primera, lo hará la segunda. _

_ Cuando la tercera lo haga, _

_ será signo de que la mecha se acaba. _

_ Para extinguirla, _

_ destruid a la maldita. _

_ Pues volverá a consumir con su rojo la vida _

_ Ella no deberá tomar parte _

_ en la última batalla. _

_ Pues entonces el blanco sucumbirá _

_ a la ceniza y la ira de las llamas _

_ Su destino estará pactado _

_ cuando llame a la oscuridad. _

_ La maldición, la elegida, dejará el mundo sin vida. _

  
  


“Maldita”. Notaba como esa última palabra le escocía en la boca. El resto era un galimatías. ¿La primera? ¿Consumir con su rojo? ¿El blanco sucumbirá a la ceniza? 

Alzó la mirada y abrió la boca, lista para preguntar la sacerdotisa. Ella se encogió al notarse observada. 

-¿Sabéis ya cómo interpretarla?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-Sólo pequeños fragmentos -dijo en voz muy bajita-. El negro del día y el rojo de las calles coinciden con la explosión que hubo en Saillune días atrás. Respecto a la maldita…

-Sí, lo pillo, lo pillo -la cortó Lina- ¿qué me dices del resto de los colorines?

-No estamos seguras. Es demasiado abstracto. -acompañó sus palabras de un gesto de hombros- La palabra luz en textos sagrados representa a Ceiphied y la magia blanca. Respecto al fragmento “el blanco”, puede ser un hechizo, un mago o un apodo. 

Lina se cruzó de brazos. Esa palabra seguía en su boca. Ahora se asemejaba a un llaga. No era capaz de pronunciarla o escupirla.

-Lina…

Gourry seguía a su lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y con el papel en la mano. Frunció el ceño, pero no de la forma habitual. Había más arrugas en su frente. Estaba preocupado. Para él, compuso una sonrisa, y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Era tan alto que tuvo que auparse un poco.

-Tranquilo, seguro que alguna sacerdotisa nos puede ayudar a descifrar toda esa jerga. Cuanto antes la descifremos, antes sabremos qué hacer con ella. 

Él pareció animarse un poco.

-Quizás Sylphiel saque algo en claro.

Por algún motivo, a ella no le convencía del todo la idea.

-También podemos preguntarle a Amelia.-añadió Lina, como quien no quiere la cosa. 

La novicia aprovechó la charla de estos dos para desaparecer de la escena. Quizás se había encogido tanto que había acabado por hacerse pequeñita, invisible; o quizás había vuelto al templo en un descuido de la maga. Cuando Lina se giró, encontró que sólo Gourry le hacía compañía en la plaza. 

Lina suspiró y dejó que el enfado se le escapara por la boca. Se revolvió el pelo rojo con la mano enguantada. Por lo menos, se dijo, este misterio empezaba a tomar forma. 

Contenta de tener de nuevo un rumbo, dejaron atrás la plaza y pusieron camino hacia Saillune. 

**\-----------**

Festoss se aspiró por la nariz, esgrimió una sonrisa.

-¿Hueles eso, Ikram?

El miedo, el caos, se colaban entre las aletas de su nariz. Olía delicioso y tenía un regusto a eneldo.

El otro ser gruñó a su lado.

-Parece que los humanos están armando una buena fiesta. 

-Y tanto -coincidió su amigo- Además parece que ni nos han invitado. Qué groseros.

El primer ser sonrió, enseñando los dientes. Hacían juego con los mechones blancos de su pelo. 

-Quizás deberíamos hacerles una visita.


	14. Capítulo 14: Los magos y disturbios

  
  
  


Una cálida brisa sopló del este. Levantó la tierra pisoteada del camino y siguió su paso. Después despeinó los cabellos rubios del mercenario; siguió su rumbo. Levantó y movió todo a su antojo: azotó las ropas, lamió las armaduras y, antes de irse, jugó a su antojo con la capa negra noche de Lina. Alborotó todo excepto la mente del muchacho, que ya estaba de por sí revuelta. 

Gourry estaba pensando. No era algo que soliera hacer a menudo, pero no por ello le era complicado o ajeno. Sólo le hacía falta la motivación correcta. La verdad es que le importaba un pimiento la historia del mundo, la cama en la que durmiera o el nombre del pedazo de tierra donde se encontraba. Lina era otra historia. Una que sí importaba. Gourry ahora repasaba, pensaba. Divagaba. No podía quitarse una frase de la cabeza. “Destruid a la maldita”, había leído, y esa frase se le había grabado a fuego. Sabía que Lina era poderosa, destructiva cual huracán de medio metro. Aún así, la profecía lo inquietaba. 

La mente de Gourry siguió vagando, adentrándose más y más en los terrenos del “y si…” y las pesadillas. Su cuerpo, su andar, se iban crispando. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. 

Lina apenas notó los cambios de su compañero. Pese a que caminaba a su lado, su mente también estaba lejos. Repasó el plan mentalmente: primero ir a Saillune, después entregarle la profecía a Amelia y ver qué sacaban de ella. Y luego… luego ¿qué? Luego no había nada. Ya iría improvisando sobre la marcha.

Más adelante, el camino se bifurcaba. Entre el amarillo de los hierbajos, había un desgastado palo del que colgaba un letrero. La pintura negra se había desconchado, presa del calor y las lluvias. Sin embargo, el relieve aún hacía legible el mensaje. Señalaba a la izquierda el camino a Cuezax. Pasada la ciudad y los montes del horizonte también era posible llegar a Saillune. Se tardaba el doble que por el camino de la derecha pero, eso sí, decían que tenía unos paisajes magníficos. Eran los mejores árboles, piedras y cuestas de la región, según el alcalde de Cuezax. El pobre hombre intentaba darle algún atractivo turístico a las tres malas casas que eran el pueblo, pero estaba claro que el Marketing no era lo suyo.

La elección del camino estaba clara, pero aún así Lina lo miraba.

-¿Por dónde quieres ir?

Su compañero forzó esa poca materia gris que no estaba ocupada con la profecía. Puso en marcha un par de neuronas y recordó que estaba decidiendo más de la cuenta en esa aventura. Resopló.

-¿Aún sigues con esas, Lina? ¿A qué viene dejarme elegir tanto últimamente? 

Gourry no se fiaba un pelo. Bien podría ser una nueva treta para obligarle a algo en un futuro. La maga se limitó a poner cara seria, descartando la teoría de la broma.

-He estado probando una teoría-dijo, con suavidad.- Quería saber si tus elecciones y las mías afectaban en algo a esta locura de emboscadas.

Hizo una pausa. Descansó sus ojos en los de él antes de continuar.

-Todo está tranquilo cuando tú escoges. Es como… si alguien adivinara mis pasos, mis decisiones. Nadie nos atacó en Tinass, ni nos vino a buscar la posada de Priam.

Los ojos castaños de Lina mostraban ahora una expresión inusual. Estaban cargados de duda.

-Gourry... ¿y si de verdad estoy maldita?

Era la primera vez que lo ponía en palabras. El adjetivo salió débil y tembloroso de sus labios.

Él sintió el impulso de consolarla, de atraerla a sus brazos y estrecharla. Sabía que ella no lo permitiría. No allí, no a la luz del día. Sólo pudo decir:

-Entonces nos estarán esperando en Saillune.

Ella asintió. Dejó que su compañero la guiara por el camino más corto. Era el mismo que ella habría escogido. 

  
  


**\-------**

Zelgadis había estado inquieto todo el día. Quizás eran las cinco tazas de café que llevaba en el cuerpo. Quizás era que se sentía un inútil, sin poder hacer nada. No le estaba permitido asistir a las reuniones con Pontius y su recién creado “gremio de la pólvora”. Para más inri, cuando intentaba ayudar por su cuenta, terminaba añadiendo más leña al fuego.

Mientras él sentía cómo el tiempo apenas avanzaba, a su amiga se le escurría entre los dedos. Amelia pasaba los días encerrada en reuniones y despachos. La explosión había desatado un auténtico revuelo en la ciudad. Las calles ya estaban limpias, llenas de ese reluciente blanco que hacía vibrar las telas, la vida; pero el humor de las gentes era otra historia. Seguía turbio, nublado. 

La princesa apareció para comer cuando la comida estaba ya fría y el té helado. Dio un sorbo al té y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Casi mejor así. El té frío entra mejor en verano.

Devoró el resto de la comida sin mediar palabra, sin esperar tampoco a que su padre los acompañara. Phil había estado tan liado que en dos días aún no había coincido con ellos y, aunque la comida no podía estar más fría, tenía poco sentido esperar su llegada. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Zel la miraba mientras sostenía la sexta taza de café en la mano. Su pelo seguía brillante y negro como el carbón, pero las pequeñas bolsas de sus ojos delataban lo poco que estaba durmiendo. Terminaron de comer en silencio. Escuchando los ecos del jardín, el frenético ir y venir de palacio. Una voz, a lo lejos, reclamó la presencia real. Amelia no tardó en desaparecer por la puerta.

Fuera, el tumulto aumentaba. Las pancartas había vuelto tras la explosión en el almacén de Pontius. Ahora había incluso algunas nuevas que decían “abajo con la tiranía de los magos” o “investiguen la explosión”. Era tanto el alboroto que Zel tenía problemas para oír sus pensamientos, para distinguirlos de sus demonios.

Ya había tratado de hablar antes con el grupo del jardín, de llamar a la calma y el diálogo. El resultado no había sido nada bueno. Algunos le tenían miedo, otros, asco. Le habían recibido alzando la voz con un “¿Quién coño te crees que eres, monstruo?” o “Nosotros no tratamos con sucios magos”. Cómo aderezo, no faltó algún que otro escupitajo al suelo.

En ese momento, Zel quiso reventarles la boca o meterles una buena bola de fuego por el culo. Refrenó a los demonios que llevaba dentro. Le susurraban, cargados de odio, que nada le costaba enterrarlos a todos vivos. En su lugar, se contentó con sacudir la tierra bajo sus pies y ver cómo el terror se dibujaba distinto en cada cara. Él sonrió de gusto. Una cara con abría los ojos con sorpresa, otra dibujaba un perfecto círculo en la espesa barba al abrir la boca.

-Estoy aquí de buenas, pero cuidado con a quien llamaís monstruo. -dijo entonces, dejando que una llama de fuego acudiera a su mano.

-¿Véis cómo son los magos? -había respondido alguien entre la multitud- Intentan abusar de su poder y su magia para callarnos.

Se oyeron frases de aprobación en el grupo. El tumulto volvió a crecer hasta convertirse en griterío. Zel los dio por perdidos.

Ahora los hombres venían armados a las manifestaciones, más seguían encogiéndose de miedo cuando Zel cruzaba a su lado. 

Esta vez bajó los escalones de mármol y decidió pasar de largo. Pasó por los jardines y anduvo por las calles del reino. Se perdió entre los puestos de tela, entre tenderos y compradores. Siendo uno más en la marea.

Sus pies se detuvieron a la sombra del templo. Era blanco y sereno de nuevo. Apenas había rastros del caos de la semana pasada: un baldosas rotas y una improvisada columna de madera. El chico entró y paseó por la última sala. Alguien le esperaba en su interior.

-Has llegado antes de tiempo -dijo una voz dulce a su espalda.

Una sombra nació de la pared y fue tomando forma conforme se acercaba. Tenía una melena negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Rebotaba con su andar, imprimiendo de fuerza sus pasos.

-Cuánto tiempo, Sylphiel.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó en un banco de madera. La galaxia que era su pelo cayó sobre sus hombros, mientras, sus ojos seguían danzando por la sala.

-¿Y Amelia? ¿Cuándo viene Gourry?

-Vengo sólo. 

Ella bajó la cabeza, pero no trató de ocultar su decepción. El muchacho tomó asiento a su lado. El banco crujió seco bajo su peso.

-Hay… algo que quería preguntarte.

Ella alzó la vista mientras jugueteaba con la galaxia de su pelo, distraída.

-Seguro que has oído hablar de esta nueva profecía.

Sylphiel asintió a su lado.

-Quería preguntarte tu opinión al respecto. Lina y Gourry han ido en busca del resto de las palabras, pero yo intento ver qué puedo averiguar de este lado.

-Comprendo.

Tras esa única palabra volvió a cerrar los labios. Estos se apretaron mientras pensaba. Se tornaron una fina línea color rosa. Hay algo tras sus labios, un pensamiento que no estaba segura de poder poner en palabras.

-No consigo ver nada con claridad. No he tenido visiones o sueños. Quizás cuando tenga la profecía al completo…. ahora sólo sé que Lina está metida en algo gordo, y tú también, Zelgadis.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo es eso?

La sacerdotisa parecía perpleja.

-Bueno, si. -y concretó- Amelia, Gourry y tu. Como siempre.

Era algo tan natural. Apenas se paraba a pensarlo. Había estado envuelto en el caos de Lina desde que se encontró con ella por primera vez. Era más que lógico suponer que seguiría estándolo, ¿verdad? La personalidad de Lina era tan fuerte que moldeaba la historia a su antojo, llenándola de cráteres y aventuras. Sin embargo, había algo en la construcción de esa frase que le molestaba, algo… que hacía saltar sus alarmas mentales. Quizás era la forma de implicar que Lina siempre removía su vida a su antojo, quizás… era el hecho de que sus más locas aventuras, ocurrían cuando él, por pura casualidad, estaba presente. 

Distraído, dió las gracias a la chica, luego salió del templo. Zel llegó de nuevo al mercado y dejó que la marea dirigiera sus andares mientras él ponía atención a sus pensamientos. Tenía mucho que pensar de vuelta al castillo. 

**\---------**

  
  


Cuando Zel volvió a palacio había una figura en el acostumbrado comedor vacío. Descansaba ambos brazos, regios como columnas, sobre el mantel blanco. Tenía el rostro enterrado en una enorme mano.

-¿Phil?

El príncipe bajó la manaza a la mesa. Sonó como un tronco el tronco muerto que cae en el bosque. 

-¿Zelgadis? -parecía confundido- ¿Cuándo has llegado? Ven, ven. Siéntate a mi lado.

-Hace un par de días- respondió el otro. Se sentó y la silla protestó al recibir su cuerpo de piedra- Lina y Gourry estuvieron también aquí de paso.

Phil gruñó, imitando el crujir de la madera.

-Perdoname por no haberte visto antes, muchacho. Esos malditos magos no me han dado un minuto de descanso. Que si reuniones, que si actas, que si acuerdos… el gremio está de lo más agitado. ¿Has visto ya el revuelo que tenemos montado?

El príncipe parecía también cansado. Dejaba enormes suspiros, que agitaban su bigote, movían las servilletas de tela.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas en el gremio de los magos?

-Ni te lo imaginas, muchacho. La gente ya no quiere sus servicios y ellos se están volviendo locos. Locos, te digo. Tienen miedo de las nuevas tecnologías y las culpan de su desgracia laboral. Y me culpan a mi por permitirlo. -Resopló-. He intentado convencerles de que se adapten a estos nuevos tiempos, de que prueben... no sé, con ofertas o shows, con bajar los precios de los hechizos para atraer un nuevo mercado.

Phil crujió los nudillos. Sonó como los troncos que quiebra el fuego.

-Pero el día de hoy… oh, el día de hoy ha sido bueno -tomó aire, despacio, como dando tiempo a encontrar las palabras- hoy han tenido la vergüenza de exijirme una subvención. Dicen que, como la tradición de la magia se está perdiendo, es deber del reino mantenerla. Cómo alternativa, dicen los muy listillos, que en vez de subvención sea un impuesto. Un impuesto para las armas y la pólvora y que estos paguen por el trabajo que roban a los otros gremios.

Dicho esto hizo una pausa y miró a la quimera, como evaluando qué le parecía a él la idea. Su mirada se clavaba en él y atravesaba su rostro de piedra. Él, como todo hombre frente a una bestia que le dobla el tamaño, se sintió intimidado. Apretó las manos en puños.

Ante el silencio de Zelgadis, Phil resopló de nuevo.

-Espero que las negociaciones vayan mejor por el otro lado. ¿Cómo le va a Amelia con Pontius?

Él torció el gesto.

-Pues…. no muy bien.

El chico le contó por encima los detalles de la explosión y la profecía, las continuas reuniones, el aumento de los manifestantes en palacio. Por supuesto, se cuidó mucho de omitir la pequeña sacudida que les había dado a estos últimos. Una vez acabado el relato los puños de Phil dieron con la mesa, agitándola como un trueno o un terremoto.

-Por Ceiphied -bramó- A este paso mi hija no heredará un reino, heredará un montón de escombros.

  
  
  
  


**\----------**

Una bola de fuego le impactó en su capa. Otras tres rozaron sus botas. 

Frente a la pareja había un enorme muro de fuego. Lamían el suelo pese a no haber hierba y, de vez en cuando, expulsaba bolas de fuego desde el otro lado.

_ “Putos listillos” _ pensó Lina. Los magos estaban utilizando la cortina de fuego para ocultarse de su vista y atacarles a distancia. Lo malo de ese plan era que ellos tampoco podían ver a la pareja. Pese a ello, los ataques tenían una puntería impecable. El problema era, según ella, que eran muchas y que eso aumentaba las posibilidades de acierto. Tarde o temprano alguna acababa quemándote los bajos o la capa. 

El muro se alzaba hasta casi lamer las nubes, pero no era demasiado largo. Por desgracia, otro grupo de listillos les esperaban a izquierda y derecha, quitándole de la cabeza la idea de rodearlo. Las bolas llegaban de todos los lados y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en sus músculos. El fuego no le daba un respiro para recitar un hechizo y el pobre Gourry llevaba muy mal los ataques mágicos. Ante tal escenarios no les quedaba otra que rodar y saltar a un lado, ahora otro, intentando no salir churruscados. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Algunas resbalaban ya por la mandíbula y el cuello, al encuentro de la tierra chamuscada, de las llamaradas.

Si alguien se pregunta cómo la famosa Lina Inverse había acabado atrapada entre un muro de 5 metros de fuego, la respuesta era, obviamente, que lo hizo un mago. El muro se había iluminado de pronto, apareciendo como un espejismo en medio de su camino. 

-De hecho… -murmuró la hechicera.

Esquivó una bola y avanzó hacia las llamas.

-¡Lina! -exclamó Gourry cuando ella alargó la mano hacia las leguas.

Estas se movieron cuando ellas las tocó, ondulándose y dejando pasar la mano sin resistencia alguna. Ni siquiera quemaban. Era como si no estuvieran.

La bruja sonrió.  _ “putos listilllos” _ se dijo de nuevo. Atravesó el espejismo del muro y llegó al otro lado. Contó 10 magos, 20 si sumaba los de los lados.

-¡Gourry!

De una zancada Gourry apareció entre las falsas llamas y, espada en mano, se lanzó hacia el mago más próximo. Lina aprovechó la distracción para empezar un hechizo:

- _ ¡Dug Haut! _ \- Gritó y la tierra se replegó a sus órdenes. 

Tembló y gruñó, como bestia temible. Después se alzó en peligrosas espigas, atravesándolo todo: los magos, las rocas, hasta rasgar el brazo de Gourry.

Este reprimió un grito mientras la sangre le goteaba por la camiseta. Ahí la tierra bramó de nuevo y se detuvo. El mercenario revisó la herida. Por suerte no era un corte profundo. El brazo seguía pegado al cuerpo, que era más de lo que podía decirse de los miembros de algunos magos.

-¡¡Gourry!!

Su llamada llegó envuelta entre más lenguas de fuego. Los magos más lejanos, aquellos a los que el  _ dug haut _ no había alcanzado, volvían a la carga.

-¡Estoy bien! -bramó mientras el humo los cercaba.

-Pero…

-No importa -la cortó- sácanos de aquí.

Ella asintió y dejó que él la cubriera mientras mascullaba otro hechizo. La sangre tintaba el suelo mientras ella conjuraba.

_ -¡Diem wind! _

Un potente chorro de aire barrió a los magos que había delante. El resto retrocedieron, asustados.

_ -¡Ray wing! _

Lina pronunció el hechizo seguido, casi de carrerilla. Dos pares de botas se alzaron rápidas hacia el cielo. Cuando los vientos mágicos del  _ Diem wind _ se calmaron, apenas había unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el lugar en el que antes había estado la pareja. 

  
  


Volaron bajo, entre copas de árboles y nidos, hasta que la concentración de Lina dijo basta. Después tomó tierra y, sólo cuando creyó estar a salvo, dejó escapar un suspiro. 

-¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca.

-Demasiado cerca -puntualizó el mercenario.

Gourry se estaba quitando la camiseta para inspeccionar la herida. Tenía un aspecto bastante feo. A decir verdad, todo él daba pena. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y revuelto; la ropa manchada, chamuscada en partes y en otras desgarrada, obra del fuego y la tierra. Lo peor es que ella tampoco tenía mejores pintas.  _ “Esto no puede seguir así _ ”, se dijo.

Se arrodilló al lado de su guardián y dejó que el calor del hechizo curativo navegara su palma y sus manos. 

  
  


-Lina…

Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Los habían encontrado pese a haber elegido él el camino, pese a estar a días aún de Saillune. Estaba claro que conocían su destino pero aún así…

-Lina… -repitió su amigo- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Sigues queriendo ir a Saillune?

Ella permanecía callada, quieta. Sólo se escuchaba el rumor de las hojas, el navegar de las olas del hechizo sobre la piel. Después, hubo un murmullo.

-¿Lina? -probó de nuevo.

-¡No no sé, Gourry! ¡¡NO LO SÉ!!

Alzó la mirada, con la angustia en el rostro. 

-Ya no sé qué hacer -murmuró. El agua se acumulaba en sus ojos.


	15. Capítulo 15: la vuelta al castillo

Saillune se apagaba al llegar la noche. No importaba los fuegos que encendieran porque, al bajar el sol, la ciudad era dominio de las tinieblas. Las murallas cambiaban el blanco para juguetear con los tonos grises y la calle del mercado apagaba sus toldos. Sus telas de amarillos brillantes, intensos violetas, vibrantes verdes, desteñían en la tarde para dejar, a las horas, paso al color del cuervo y la noche. En el silencio de la madrugada, las fábricas vomitan humo oscuro mientras la ciudad descansa y el viento mece las calles. De fondo hay un ruido. Impreso en la piel de la ciudad, se oye el martillo y el chasquido del acero acunar los sueños de los habitantes. 

A diez minutos del mercado, un hombre andaba entre las calles estrechas. Era uno de aprendices de los magos del gremio y el pobre desgraciado iba refunfuñando por la calle, repasando esa maldita tarde. Ahora por fin ponía rumbo a su casa. Caminaba al ritmo del martillo y el acero, y su figura apenas se adivinaba entre las sombras. La oscuridad había tintado el color de su capa, volviéndola del color del humo y la noche. Caminaba a ritmo ligero, primero un pie, luego el otro, de fondo, seguía el martillo y el acero.

Un ruido más se sumó en la noche. Era el frus frus de la tela al ser removida y el de unas manos buscando un objeto a tientas. El sonido pertenecía a un segundo hombre que, arriba en un tejado, observaba al mago acercarse. Si las sonrisas tuvieran sonido, seguro que su melodía también se habría unido al concierto. Un click vino primero, luego un pequeño estallido, un fogonazo de pólvora y un grito.

El concierto acabó y el segundo hombre se perdió entre el humo y la oscuridad sin colores. Mientras, el mago yacía en la callejuela, con su capa tintada ahora tanto de oscuridad como de un líquido pegajoso, cálido, que se extendía del hombre a la capa, de la capa al frío del suelo y la tierra. 

  
  


**\------**

Un olorcillo a morcilla y huevos revueltos llegaba desde algún lugar del camino. Atacó primero la nariz y luego el estómago de Gourry, haciéndolo gruñir como una bestia salvaje. Este miró el bocadillo de pan con pan que se estaba comiendo e hizo una mueca. Era un desayuno penoso.

-Ey, Lina, ¿quieres ver si podemos desayunar morcillas?

Ella estaba a su lado, mascando una tostada igual de sosa. Por un momento pareció sopesar la idea. Luego, bajó la mirada:

-No, gracias. Ve tú, Gourry. -contestó, y volvió a su triste tostada.

“¿No?” “¿¿Gracias??” El último ataque había afectado a Lina más de lo que él pensaba. Había algo irreal en esa actitud suya. Resultaba tan extraño verla actuar así que no acaba de encajar. Era como ver a Sylphiel lanzando palabrotas o a Zel bailar de forma sensual. Simplemente, no cabía en la imaginación de cualquiera.

Esa Lina ponía incómodo a Gourry. Nunca imaginó que echaría tanto de menos sus burlas, esa boca que acostumbraba a llenar de amenazas. 

Tuvo entonces una ocurrencia. Rebuscó en su zurrón y sacó su espada. Lentamente, extrajo también su piedra de afilar y comenzó a pasarla, con fuerza, por el filo de la espada.

Se oyó un gruñido.

-Gourry…. -dijo la bestia.

-¿Qué?

-¡Para!

-¿Parar? ¿Parar el qué? -Dijo con una sonrisa. Había que reconocer que se le daba increíblemente bien hacerse el tonto. 

Siguió afilando la espada mientras a su lado la bestia se levantaba. Lina crujió los nudillos de forma amenazadora. La piedra seguía chocando con la espada. Ella hervía de enfado. 

-Que pares con la piedrecita, Gourry, con la piedrecita. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes afilar más esa espada?

Agitó un puño al aire y su amigo lo esquivó sin esfuerzo. En la cara de Gourry se pintó una sonrisa burlona.

-Paro si me invitas a desayunar.

-¡Y una mierda!

Se lanzó sobre él, con su imponente metro y medio, en un intento de agarrar la piedra. Gourry intentó entonces lo que él creía que sería una defensa perfecta: sostuvo el objeto sobre su cabeza, muy lejos del alcance de Lina. Por desgracia, su plan tenía un fallo. El muchacho tuvo que desistir en su defensa cuando el codo de la hechicera le dio en las costillas. Gourry reprimió un gritito y bajó los brazos.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya paro.

-...Y ¿me invitas a desayunar por las molestias?

No era un trato nada justo pero aún así no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Esa Lina, terrible, destructora y alegre, era a la que estaba acostumbrado.

-Ya veremos.

-De ya veremos nada. ¿O quieres acabar con el culo igual de perdido que la Atlántida?

Pobre, pobre Atlántida. Oscuras leyendas hablaban antaño de ella, una ciudad de ensueño, llena de gente joven, tabernas y licores divinos. Se cuenta también que uno de sus taberneros osó una vez timar a una malvada bruja. El tabernero aguó su vino y le sirvió palomitas rancias. Para más delito incluso intentó cobrarle el triple en la cuenta. La ira de la bruja fue terrible. Aguó su taberna con un hechizo y es posible que hasta inundara un poco la ciudad en el proceso.

Gourry volvió a sonreír mientras recordaba el desastre de la Atlántida y lo difícil que era nadar y no correr al huir de una turba enfadada. Removió con cariño el pelo de la muchacha y dijo:

-Venga, vale. Yo invito. 

**\-----**

La pareja llegó a Saillune a mediodía. Había un elemento nuevo en el paisaje. Estaban las murallas, las nubes de humo y, como novedad, una fila de personas esperando para entrar.

Lina se acercó a la última persona de la hilera. Era una mujer entrada en años que sostenía una cesta de huevos en la mano.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? 

-Las puertas están cerradas -dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Esto… ¿por qué? -quién preguntó era, evidentemente, Gourry.

La mujer levantó por fin la vista del suelo. No tenía una mirada simpática y las palabras que salieron de su boca dejaron bien claro su estado de ánimo.

-Si lo supiera, “bonito”, no llevaría aquí desde el mediodía esperando. Están cerradas y punto.

La señora se volvió refunfuñando y, por inercia, el mercenario se volvió a su compañera. No hacía falta que abriera la boca, tenía el “¿y ahora qué hacemos?” escrito en toda la cara. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a saltarse, con todo su morro, los 100 metros de fila.

Cuando llegó al principio de la cola encontró la entrada plagada de guardias. De fondo estaba la puerta de roble, como no, cerrada. Lina se acercó a uno de los muchachos en uniforme.

-¿Ha pasado algo dentro? ¿Por qué no podemos pasar? -preguntó.

Él la miró, pero no dijo nada. La bruja probó de nuevo.

-Mira, tengo prisa. Me espera la princesa Amelia.

Eso arrancó una sonrisa torcida del guardia. Despegó los labios y dijo:

-Anda mira, esa excusa es nueva hoy. -cuando terminó de reírse añadió- No cuela, guapa. Ale, a la cola.

-Es la verdad, mendrugo. Zel y Phil seguro que…

El guardia suspiró y lanzó un mal repaso a Lina antes de volver a hablar.

-Mira, tabla de planchar...Me da igual quien seas o a quien conozcas. Aquí no entra ni un puto dragón dorado hasta que el general lo diga.

Antes de que el guardia acabara la frase, Gourry estaba bien lejos del desgraciado y se santiguaba que daba gusto. Veía la expresión de locura en la cara de Lina y casi parecía sentir el calor emanando de su mano. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto. Sin embargo, la bola de fuego nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vió algo extraño. Tanto la puerta como el soldado seguían en su sitio, intactos. 

Gourry frunció el ceño. Esa reacción era poco corriente en su amiga. Lina tomó aire y Gourry volvió a su posición defensiva. Pero en lugar de fuego o insultos, sólo hubieron palabras:

-Y... ¿Si te dijera que soy Lina Inverse?

Al instante, un mosaico de expresiones pasaron por la cara del guardia: reflexión, sorpresa, alivio al notarse aún vivo y, por supuesto, miedo.

-En ese caso… creo que podemos dejarte pasar.

Lina esbozó una sonrisa. Más que amistosa, era depredadora.

-Eso pensaba. ¿Nos dices ahora qué ha pasado aquí, majo?

El guardia tragó saliva.

-N-no estoy seguro. Creo que alguien ha matado a un mago a balazos. 

Un sonido cortó la siguiente pregunta de Lina. Se oyó un chirrido y las puertas de roble se abrieron sólo para ella. Las calles estaban más vacías que en su última visita. La ciudad seguía apestando, eso no había cambiado, pero a la mezcla química se había añadido un hedor a miedo en el ambiente.

**\---**

La noticia de la llegada de Lina se había colado en las cocinas y había sembrado el pánico. Los pucheros ardían a fuego alto y el cocinero jefe ya había encargado tres cerdos en el mercado para no quedarse corto. 

Unos pisos más arriba, el ajetreo de palacio inundaba jardines de protestas y salas de reuniones.

El viento del este entraba por una de estas salas. Sacudía y arrastraba la hoja de la ventana con fuerza, hacía que el sol que se reflejaba en ellas bailara por toda la sala. Habría sido bonito de no arrastrar también los gritos del jardín.

-¡Dejadme pasar, joder! Largo.

Lina había llegado. Zelgadis suspiró mientras la oía avanzar. Primero oyó los grititos de los manifestantes y el silencio temeroso que dejaba su avance. Después, el crujir de la puerta de palacio y sus zancadas cortas sobre las escaleras. Por último, las voces débiles de los sirvientes, el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse.

Lina encontró a su amigo cerca de la ventana, apoyado contra una de las paredes color ceniza. Él estaba inmóvil y el sol le bailaba en la cara. Si el viento no hubiera movido sus ropas, podría haber pasado por una estatua.

-¡Zel, amigo!

Avanzó a grandes pasos por la sala, hasta sentarse y hacer suyo el sofá. 

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en mi ausencia? ¿Has podido echarle mano a Amelia?

Zel no se giró para mirarla. Si oyó la puya, no dio muestras de ello. 

Se oyó un pequeño crujir en la puerta y la cabeza de Gourry asomó por el pasillo. Le siguieron los hombros, el resto del cuerpo. Avanzaba dudoso, empujando el silencio con su pasar por la moqueta color vino. 

-Venga, Zel. Así no tiene gracia. -se quejó ella.

El chico suspiró y se apartó por fin de la pared y la ventana.

-Iré a decirle a Amelia que habéis llegado.

No añadió más, pero su mirada decía “no estoy para bromas”. Cruzó la sala y desapareció por la puerta.

Cuando volvió le acompañaba una pequeña figura. Tenía bolsas en los ojos y una sonrisa cansada. Ahí de pie, pequeña y apagada, tenía peor aspecto que al marcharse Lina. La Amelia actual chocaba con la imagen hiperactiva y alegre que la bruja tenía de su compañera. Eso encogía su estómago, y ponía en marcha sus pensamientos más negativos. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al volver a Saillune? 

-¡Lina! -Pese al cansancio, la sonrisa de Amelia al verla fue tan dulce como siempre- ¿Ya pudiste averiguar más de la profecía?

Ella asintió y esperó a que todos tomaran asiento en los sillones y sofás cercanos. A su izquierda, Gourry se dejó caer un sillón viejo y subió los de forma despreocupada. Frente a la hechicera se sentó Amelia, en un extremo de un largo sofá beige, que hacía juego con el de la hechicera. Mientras, Zelgadis optó por quedarse detrás del mueble y apoyar los codos en el otro extremo del sofá. Entonces, cuando terminaron de acomodarse, se incorporó, empezó a contar la historia desde el principio: les habló de Priam y la sacerdotisa, de la profecía que ahora sostenía en la mano y las emboscadas.

La profecía fue rodando de mano en mano mientras las palabras de Lina se apagaban. Cuando llegó a Zel, sus ojos fueron al encuentro de Lina.

-Has utilizado el plural.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Has dicho emboscadas. ¿Cuántas han sido?

-Tres -murmuró ella.

El recuerdo de la última seguía muy reciente. Como Gourry había adivinado, había un grupo esperando en Saillune. Los vieron al subir la colina y los sufrieron hasta casi las mismas puertas.

Zel gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué opinas ahora de la profecía? ¿Crees que se refiere a ti?

-Yo… sí, es probable -dijo entre dientes.

La quimera apretó los puños. Su mente bullía actividad y la posibilidad de mandarla a la mierda estaba muy presente. Si Lina pensaba que estaba maldita, entonces tenerla en Saillune era como acercar la cerilla a un bidón de gasolina. Acciones como esta, o cómo lanzar una bola de fuego en una cueva, sólo demostraba lo irresponsable que podía ser a veces. Por otro lado, no es que él fuera a decirle que se busque la vida, y en Saillune, rodeada de sus amigos, era donde iba a estar más segura.

Amelia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Lina, yo… no creo que Saillune sea un buen lugar para ti ahora. 

Las palabras escocieron como dardos envenenados. El hecho de que salieran de los labios de Amelia las hacía más tóxicas aún. El cuerpo de Lina se encogió un segundo. 

-Lo siento -añadió sin levantar la mirada.

Ella negó y movió la mano, para quitarle importancia, mientras una voz en su mente le susurraba:  _ “no debería de haber venido”. _

Zelgadis observaba la escena aún con el papel de la profecía en la mano. Seguía sin dar crédito de lo que había salido de la boca de Amelia Decidió intervenir, antes de que el silencio se hiciera más denso. 

-Yo también he encontrado un par de cosas mientras estabas fuera.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron en su dirección, expectantes. 

-Hace dos días me reuní con Sylphiel.

-¿Sylphiel? -dijo una voz.

-¿¿Sylphiel?? -dijo otra, y la cargó de intenciones.

Zel decidió ignorar las dos y continuar con el relato.

-No pudo sacar nada en claro con la profecía a medias, pero quizás ahora que está completa nos pueda ayudar a interpretarla -Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Lina- También me recomendó que fuéramos a ver a Philia. Al fin de al cabo, ella es la que más experiencia tiene con las profecías.

Lina meditó sus palabras un momento. Tenía sentido, pero no por ello le hacía más gracia. El viaje hacia su tienda era largo y algo le decía que iba a estar lleno de malos recibimientos y encuentros sorpresa.

-¿Qué te parece Gourry? ¿Quieres ir a ver a Philia?

-Por mi bien pero... ¿quién era esa?

Lina sintió un enorme impulso de darle en todo el cogote y,  _ “qué coño” _ se dijo, se dejó llevar por ellos. Después, se volvió hacia su amiga:

-Amelia, ¿te parece bien si nos vamos pasado mañana?

Ella asintió, un poco más animada.

-Iré a los establos y pediré que tengan un carruaje listo para cuando tu digas.

Lina torció el gesto.

-Será mejor que no. Llamaremos menos la atención si vamos andando.

Además dudaba que el pobre caballito sobreviviera al primer asalto. 

-¿Te apuntas esta vez al viaje, Zel?

La quimera movió la cabeza mientras cambiaba de posición los brazos.

-No. Me quedaré aquí y veré qué puedo sacar algo de esto con Sylphiel -meneó el papel en el aire con más fuerza de la necesaria, como queriendo dar énfasis y evitar que sus palabras se malentendieran.

Un olorcillo llegó desde el pasillo y el estómago de Lina despertó de su letargo, haciendo que una sonrisa aflorara en el rostro de Amelia.

-¿Quieres que hagamos un descanso para comer?

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

-Si insistes… -dijo- pero antes cuéntame qué ha pasado en mi ausencia.

Ella asintió, pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron antes de poder empezar el relato. Una graciosa calva asomó por el dintel.

-Princesa Amelia -dijo WIlliam de forma educada- la están esperando para su reunión de las 7.

-Mier… -se le escapó a la no tan educada princesa.- Zelgadis puede ponerte al día por mi ¿verdad? Si me disculpáis, os veo en la cena. 

Despareció por la puerta a paso ligero y William la cerró delicadamente a su paso.

Con Amelia fuera de la sala, Lina se volvió a tumbar en el sofá beige, y miró a Zel de lado mientras este exponía los hechos. El hallazgo del cuerpo había sido un duro golpe para la comunidad de magos. Phil los tuvo pegados a los talones desde buena mañana. Estaban nerviosos, irritados; furiosos. Amenazaban incluso con montar sus propias protestas o bienabandonar el reino. No tenían muy decidida aún su estrategia pero, lo que estaba claro, era que un mago asustado era un mago peligroso. Más aún si se sabían todo un repertorio de magia negra y espiritual. 

Los únicos que parecían sacar un buen negocio de esto eran los guardaespaldas. Sus tarifas se habían disparado ya desde la explosión de los almacenes y ahora estaban por las nubes. 

Cuando llegó a los acontecimientos de esa tarde hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Lina...

Ella se giró y vio la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. No la había visto ahí en las horas que había estado sentado a su lado y se preguntó si la había estado ocultando o si, por otro lado, las palabras de Amelia la habían distraído del resto de los acontecimientos.

-Cuando estés ahí quiero que le preguntes algo a Philia por mi.

Las esquirlas de sus cejas parecían más afiladas cuando fruncía el ceño.

-Pregúntale cómo supo a qué ciudad enviar la carta cuando quiso hablarte de su profecía.-la miró a los ojos y vió confusión en ellos pintados. Después, como queriendo suavizar el asunto, añadió- Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora, ten mucho cuidado.

Después de esas enigmáticas palabras se levantó del sillón y despareció por el pasillo, dejado a Lina en un estado de confusión que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Gourry. 


	16. Capítulo 16: La calma y la brea

Gourry bostezó. Aún no era de día y él seguía dormido. La entrada en la que se encontraba estaba a oscuras y fuera la luna apenas dibujaba el contorno de los árboles del jardín. Permaneció quieto y escuchó: no había pasos, no había murmullos. La noche estaba tranquila y él no tenía ni puta idea de dónde se había metido Lina. 

Se dejó caer en una de las columnas del hall y cruzó los brazos. Esperó. Por fin, se oyeron unos pasos en la moqueta oscura y la silueta de Lina se adivinó por las escaleras. Al parecer venía de una pequeña visita a las cocinas. La delataba un olorcillo a lechón asado que desprendía. Además, traía una enorme bolsa bajo el brazo que, abultada, hacía ruiditos al son del andar de su dueña. 

La hechicera avanzaba a tientas, bajando poco a poco la escalera a oscuras.

-Lina… ¿era necesario salir tan temprano? 

La voz sobresaltó a su amiga. Sus ojos miraron rápidos a todos lados sin dar con la figura del muchacho. Al final vio un reflejo dorado en el mar oscuro.

\- Me muero de sueño -dijo, arrastrando las vocales. Con la pereza de un gato, Gourry salió de la sombra de la columna a su encuentro.- ¿Quieres que te lleve algo?

-Shh -le chistó- Quita y vámonos.

-Pero…

-Ya comeremos por el camino, Gourry.

Él lanzó un suspiro largo y resignado antes de seguir a su compañera.

-Está bien. ¿Podrías encender una bola de luz al menos? No se ve nada.

Por un momento, la tonadilla de roces y tuppers dejó de oírse y los pasos de Lina cesaron.

-No -dijo. No añadió más.

Con los años y las bolas de fuego, Gourry había desarrollado lo que él denominaba “el sentido Lina”. Consistía en saber cuándo era mejor callar y cuándo era oportuno preguntar. Por su tono, esta era una de esas primeras veces, así que Gourry se guardó sus dudas cuidadosamente en el bolsillo y siguió a su amiga por los guijarros del jardín.

Avanzaron en silencio por las calles sin gentes, por los edificios fríos, hasta la imponente puerta de roble que guardaba la ciudad.

**……**

Cuando el sol despertó esa mañana alumbró unas habitaciones del castillo vacías, tranquilas. Era una calma que se extendía, cuajaba. Imprimía de serenidad las paredes de las rocas y llegaba hasta las flores cerradas del jardín, hasta los puestos de tela inmóviles, hasta el último edificio de la ciudad. Saillune había amanecido con dos visitantes menos, pero sin trifulcas ni asesinatos nuevos. El príncipe Philionel observaba esa calma desde su balcón y disfrutaba de esos momentos de paz sin reuniones. Observaba las flores amarillas abrirse y abrazar los primeros rayos del día, a los pinches de cocina cuchichear antes de entrar en turno. Observó también como un hombre con capa se acercaba por el jardín y miraba hacia arriba, hacia el balcón real. El mago cruzó los brazos. No alzó la voz ni hizo gesto alguno, pero rompió el hechizo.

Phil tensó y notó la rueda del mundo ponerse en marcha, mientras las gotas de tranquilidad se perdían en el mar del caos que era la ciudad blanca. 

**……**

Fuera de la ciudad, y lejos de sus blancos muros, había un pequeño humo en medio de un claro. Bailaba entre las hojas de los pinos y ascendía, vacilante, hacia el cielo encapotado. Venía de una hoguera menuda que Gourry había tardado la vida preparar. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su barbilla mientras ponía la tetera al fuego. Por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Lina, estudiándola.

Ésta se había negado a usar su magia para encender la hoguera. La pregunta del bolsillo de Gourry se agitaba y revolvía. Traía consigo nuevas preguntas, más urgentes.

La hechicera estaba sentada a su lado, tensa, atenta a cada sonido, cada movimiento de hierba. Su ración de lechón hacía rato que se había enfriado y eso no era lo extraño. Lo más curioso es que aún quedara comida sin tocar en el plato. 

-Hey…

Sus sonidos no le llegaron.

-Lina -probó de nuevo, y esta vez acompañó la palabra de un cariñoso toque en el brazo.

Ella saltó al contacto. Sólo se relajó cuando vio a quien pertenecía la mano.

-Vamos a hablar -dijo con ternura.

Verla en ese estado le dolía. Lina nunca dudaba, nunca temía. Verla así, tan… frágil, era casi peor que verla herida. Él lo intentó durante un rato. Le preguntó por qué habían salido de Saillune antes de lo previsto; no obtuvo respuesta. Después le preguntó por sus recientes negaciones a usar su magia; ella sin más se encogió de hombros.

**….**

Pararon dos veces más durante el día. El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, atentos a los sonidos del sendero. Después del primer descanso, Lina había decidido abandonar el camino principal y adentrarse en la jungla de árboles. Por esa razón, ahora los acompañaba el frus frus de la hierba a su paso, las ramas rotas y el zumbido de algún insecto. Lina avanzaba despacio y con el oído alerta. 

Las hierbas altas se enredaban en sus botas y volvían su andar tosco, complicado.  _ “Quizás andar campo a través no ha sido tan buena idea”, _ se dijo. El calor empezaba a cuajar en su piel, donde se mezclaba con otra sensación pegajosa: la de sentirse observada, perseguida.

La había sentido esa misma noche y por eso había decidido marcharse antes de lo previsto. Desde ese primer momento esa sensación la acosaba, la azuzaba. La llevaba encima como una segunda piel y no había forma de evadirla o quitarla. Da igual las veces que cambiara de camino, las veces que cambiara de táctica. Incluso si usaba o no su magia, la sensación perduraba. Se pegaba a su piel como brea, como miel oscura. Chorreaba por su pelo y embadurnaba sus sentidos.

También oía cosas. Oía ramas crujir bajo botas que no existían, hechizos que nadie pronunciaba. La mente de Lina divagaba y divagaba, ella sentía que su cordura escapaba.

En ese momento, algo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ruidos secos sobre la hierba, un sonido lejano que se iba acercando. Después entró en el compás uno gruñidos roncos, el grueso sonido de la tierra removida. Lina se volvió, alerta, preparada, y sólo vio a Gourry. 

-¿Lina?

El mercenario se la quedó mirando, con una pregunta en el rostro y una mirada de preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos. La sensación pegajosa demandaba y picaba, pero sus ojos no captaban el peligro. Estaba confusa, cansada.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se apartó el flequillo sudado de la cara. Gourry la observó desde la distancia y, como invitándola, tiró el fardo del hombro; abrió los brazos. La hechicera aceptó con gusto el gesto. Se dejó abrazar y dijo:

-Vamos a descansar un rato.

Permanecieron así un momento, en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro. El abrazo detuvo las preocupaciones y el tiempo, hasta que un frus frus de hierba los interrumpió. Lina suspiró de nuevo y apartó el sonido de su mente, pese a la urgencia que la sensación le imprimía. En su abrazo, Gourry se tensó.

Uno de sus brazos se deslizaron por la pequeña espalda de su amiga hasta descender y agarrar el pomo de su espada. El otro subió hacia su melena roja y apretó a la hechicera contra su pecho de forma protectora. Ella volvía a estar tiesa.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo -susurró en su oreja.

Su espada destelló al salir de su vaina, chasqueó cuando chocó con el cuchillo. Lo empuñaba un hombre de barba rala y ojos oscuros, duros. Un gruñido salió de su boca cuando el cuchillo fue interceptado. Otro vino cuando vió que, por más fuerza que pusiera, su arma no avanzaba.

Con dos giros rápidos, Gourry lo hizo retroceder, perder terreno. Con otro su postura perdió firmeza y en un cuarto estuvo en el suelo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a levantarse, aflojó su abrazo y se apartó de Lina. Sus oídos captaron otros frus frus lejanos, más botas avanzando. Bajó la mano izquierda también a la empuñadura de la espada y separó las piernas, adoptando una posición defensiva. 

La escena estaba a punto de ponerse frenética. El claro se oscurecía conforme las figuras se acercaban. La hierba crujía con nuevas presencias y Gourry lo oía todo y, a la vez, nada. En ese momento, sólo estaba él, Lina, y su espada.

Las hierbas de la izquierda se agitaron y dos figuras se lanzaron a por el mercenario. Él fue a su encuentro de buena gana. Su filo barrió el terreno que tenía delante, poniendo distancia entre ellos y Lina.

Su espada danzaba, sus pies seguían sin esfuerzo el ritmo. Los hombres cayeron como fardos al suelo y otros tres tomaron su lugar en la batalla. Gourry apretó los dientes y volvió a la danza. A su derecha oyó ruidos, parecía que más gente quería sacarlo a bailar esa mañana. Agarró el pomo de la espada con fuerza, abrió su postura y giró la cadera. La hoja de su espada golpeó al primer hombre y se oyó un desagradable sonido cuando la hoja pasó la carne y encontró el hueso. El bandido gritó de dolor y cayó. El segundo no tuvo tiempo a gritar. El tercero fue a su encuentro mientras un cuarto y quinto intentaban llegar por su espalda. Recibió al tercero con hoja y el cuarto y quinto nunca llegaron.

- _ ¡Fire ball! _ -se oyó en el claro.

Una bola infernal se tragó a los bandidos. Y, una vez acabada la batalla, los sonidos volvieron a la conciencia de Gourry. El fuego había tapado los cuerpos caídos y avivado sus gritos. Se mezclaban con el siseo de las llamas en una sinfonía terrible.

Gourry relajó por fin su postura y tomó aire. Sentía las llamas calentar su piel, pero estaba seguro de que los bandidos habían caído muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. Se giró y un poco de aire escapó de sus pulmones al ver la escena. Esa bola de fuego había sido grande, enorme. Donde antes reinaba el verde ahora danzaba el rojo. Las llamas lamían el claro y tapaban los pinos, abarcaban todo en una espiral de brillante naranja y temible rojo. En el centro de la escena estaba Lina: temible, confusa, poderosa. Estaba de pie, frente al reguero de llamas que había dejado su hechizo en el campo, y se miraba las manos. Las miraba sin decir nada y se quedó así largo rato.

Gourry la contemplaba, por una vez, su “sentido Lina” parecía averiado. Él la miraba mientras ella miraba sus manos. Parecía confusa y enfadada y, quizás, también peligrosa.

Un sonido lejano le hizo volver la cabeza. Había más sombras recortadas entre el fuego, más sonidos que se unían al siseo de las llamas en la madera. Más bandidos se acercaban al claro y Lina seguía ahí, plantada y confusa. Gourry envainó la espada y cogió esas manos que tanto miraba.

-Se acercan más. Vámonos.

Tiró de su compañera con delicadeza. Mientras huían, también arrastraba consigo la sensación, la brea. Era una sensación extraña, una que Lina no conocía y que otros a veces describían como terror, miedo. Juntos, el espadachín, la hechicera y el miedo se perdieron en la espesura.


	17. capítulo 17: La dragona y el monstruo

  
  


Philia miraba la taza de té sobre la mesa. El líquido estaba ya frío y el sol bailaba en su superficie tranquila. Había sido un día largo. La dragona suspiró y encaró el sol que entraba por la ventana. Fuera, el viento traía los sonidos de las gaviotas en la playa, el lejano rumor de las olas. En primer plano había murmullos del mercado y el seco sonido de los cascos de animales sobre el pavimento. Dentro de su tienda sólo se oían sus suspiros. 

El negocio de cerámica no acaba de despuntar. Eran habituales los curiosos, pero escasos los clientes. Así que sus rutinas solían ser solitarias, monótonas, con apenas una docena de jarrones de porcelana como únicos acompañantes.

El dedo de la muchacha dibujaba, distraído, pequeños círculos sobre la superficie de madera, ahora hacía un lado, ahora hacia el otro. Philia lanzó otro suspiro. Alzó la mirada y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación oscura. Todo frente a sus ojos era madera: estantes de madera para el blanco de las jarras, madera sobre el cristal de las vitrinas y ventanas. 

De pronto, uno de sus jarrones captó su atención. Tenía un delicado motivo floral verde oliva y el sol resbalaba sobre su superficie, haciendo que la hiedra pareciera viva y en movimiento. Philia entornó los ojos, fijó un poco más la vista y descubrió, con espanto, que no era la hiedra lo que se movía, sino el jarrón entero. El jarrón se agitaba sobre su estante, junto a sus compañeros de vitrina. La pieza se removía y temblaba como poseída por un ritmo de un golpe seco, repetitivo.

Tap, tap tap, se oía cada vez más cerca. Tap, tap tap, agitaba las jarras.

De pronto, el sonido cesó y se oyó la puerta principal crujir. La madera se estampó con violencia con la pared y la cerámica, atemorizada, tembló en su sitio.

-¡Je-Jefa!

Había un zorro en la entrada, resollando.

-¡JIRAS! -gritó la dragona. El enfado se leía en sus gestos y salía por su boca mezclado con gotas de saliva- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado al entrar? Los jarrones que tenemos aquí son...

-¡Jeee-faaa! -la interrumpió él de nuevo. 

Philía lanzó una mirada airada a su ayudante y reparó, por primera vez, en el estado de su amigo. Sudaba como si viniera de una maratón y aún no había recuperado el aliento. 

-¿Jiras? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Je-jefa, la he visto, ¡es ella!

-¿Quién?

Jiras señalaba frenéticamente a la puerta. No se detuvo hasta que la dragona echó una mirada fuera. La calle parecía igual que un martes cualquiera. El vendedor de coles agitaba alegre su mercancía y, en el otro lado de la acera, el panadero sacaba a enfriar una hornada de pan recién hecho. Sin embargo había algo más, algo nuevo allá en el fondo. Philia entrecerró los ojos. Había un destello rojo en el horizonte. El destello se fue acercando, dando primero la impresión de una hoguera y, después, de una melena que ondeaba al viento. A la melena le seguía una capa de negra noche. A su lado, había un muchacho de cabellos dorados.

-Esa es… -susurró Philia mientras forzaba más la vista-¿Lina?

Las figuras siguieron su avance, haciéndose más claras y nítidas, pero ella seguía sin estar segura. La que se parecía a Lina andaba cabizbaja y retraída. Además, en vez de liderar como su amiga solía hacerlo, se dejaba arrastrar por la figura rubia, que la agarraba de la mano.

Se acercaron más y Philia pudo por fin verles las caras. Eran, sin duda alguna, Lina Inverse y Gourry Gavbriev. Ambos estaban sucios, andrajosos. Gourry tenía el pelo chamuscado y una venda sucia en el brazo derecho. Lina tenía la capa negra raída y una mirada terrible pintada en el rostro.

Gourry se detuvo a pocos pasos de la sacerdotisa. 

-Esto… hola, tú.

Era evidente que no se acordaba de su nombre.  _ Por esta vez, _ se dijo,  _ lo pasaré por alto _ .

-Entrad -dijo ella-. Voy a preparar un té.

  
  


**\---------**

Un grito rompió el sueño de Zelgadis. Se incorporó de golpe, sin saber dónde estaba. Palpó hierba bajo sus manos, el rancio sabor del vómito en la boca. El grito seguía en el aire. 

La quimera miró alrededor. Estaba en una especie campo o granja, tirado entre los restos de un granero, cubierto de grano, escombros y plumas. Se miró las manos. Había más plumas, restos de sangre.

-Joder -se le escapó.

_ Ha vuelto a pasar. _ Se notaba la cabeza embotada, barriga llena, pesada. Como otras veces, le sobrevino la arcada y el asco. Como otras veces, sintió miedo. 

-¿Qué he hecho? -preguntó en un murmullo. Pero sus demonios callaban, satisfechos.

Sus manos se crisparon mientras sus sonidos volvían. Los gritos llegaban ahora más cercanos. Se levantó entre los escombros y cubrió con su capucha. Su figura apenas fue un borrón cuando los aldeanos llegaron.

  
  


El sol partía ya el cielo en dos cuando llegó al castillo. Se deslizó por las hojas del jardín sin ser más que un murmullo y suspiró de alivio cuando pasó entre los manifestantes y guardias sin ser visto. La ventana de su habitación no crujió cuando deslizó la hoja, ni la moqueta le delató cuando posó en ella sus pies. Seguía con las ropas hechas una pena y las manos crispadas. 

La quimera se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua le borrara el sabor del vómito de la lengua, que arrastrara la mugre roja de sus manos. Dejó que el agua corriera y rugiera en sus oídos, que corriera y borrara todo recuerdo de la noche anterior. Mientras, un feo pensamiento se formaba en sus adentros y le decía, con voz débil, temerosa, que apenas hacía una semana del último achaque. Después le susurraba más fuerte: éstos son cada vez más frecuentes.

Gruño, con un sonido parecido más al de una bestia que al de un hombre. Recordó la biblioteca de piedra, el humo y los cascotes. Crispó los puños.

Zelgadis dejó que el tiempo y el agua resbalaran por él a su antojo. Permaneció en la ducha largo rato, hasta que enfrentó que ni el jabón ni el rumor del agua iban a borrar la noche anterior. Cerró el grifo. Notaba el agua gotear aún por sus dedos, su conciencia tronar por dentro. Esa conciencia, esa vocecilla de antes susurraba ahora otro mantra, acuciante: “díselo, díselo”, cantaba.

Gritó. Golpeó con furia la pared. Gotas y trozos de azulejo salieron en todas direcciones.

_ “Voy a tener que decírselo”. _

**\--------**

  
  
  


Lina sentía el calor emanar de la taza de té y pegarse a sus dedos. A su lado, Philia ofreció otra taza a Gourry.

-Aquí tienes, querido.

-Esto… gracias -dijo mientras agarraba la porcelana.

La dragona rodeó la enorme mesa de madera y se sentó en la última silla libre que había en la cocina. La estancia era pequeña, sencilla. Mezclaba el marrón de la madera con el blanco de la porcelana y los muebles. Lina inspiró profundamente. Olía a madera, a té y a especias.

La silla crujió al arrastrar por el suelo y rompió el embrujo. La hechicera alzó la cabeza y encontró sus ojos azules fijos en su rostro.

-Y bien, querida, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? -Con una floritura, agarró la última taza y se sirvió mientras hablaba- No estoy diciendo que no me alegre de verte, para nada. Simplemente estoy sorprendida.

-Pues hemos venido a esto...había algo que Zel… que él quería… aggghhh.

_ “Gourry no ha cambiado un pelo” _ pensó mientras le veía batallar consigo mismo.  _ “Y sin embargo Lina…” _ . A ella se la veía preocupada. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada no dejaba de zumbar por la estancia.

El humo del cerebro de Gourry se mezclaba ya con el vapor del té y, al final, Lina acudió en su ayuda.

-Hemos venido a hacerte un par de preguntas sobre una profecía -contestó con voz queda- no te preocupes, nos iremos enseguida.

-¡Oh, si! Eso también -se oyó a Gourry decir de fondo.

-¿Qué? No, no, mujer. No hay prisa -acompañó sus palabras de un gesto con la mano- Podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis. 

Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y juntó las manos.

-Bien, ¿qué es eso de una profecía?

Lina se removió un poco en su silla mientras Gourry buscaba entre sus bolsillos. Tras rebuscar un poco sacó una nota arrugada de uno de ellos. La hechicera miró con sorpresa la nota mientras él la pasaba por la mesa. 

-Creí que la tenía Zel -dijo ella, curiosa.

Gourry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Se la pedí prestada en la cena. Me pareció buena idea hacer una o dos copias.

Las palabras “Gourry” y “buena idea” no solían ir juntas en una misma frase. A no ser que esa frase se pareciera a: “Gourry, suelta ese avispero, que no es buena idea”. Pero para sorpresa de las dos muchachas, esa parecía de las excepciones que rompían la regla.

Phila recogió la nota de la madera y Lina comenzó a hablar. La mirada de la dragona se fue enturbiando mientras la historia avanzaba. 

-Ya veo, ya veo. Y ¿queréis mi ayuda para descifrar el resto? -La dragona centró su atención en los versos- La parte más clara es la de los reinos de los hombres. Creo que hace referencia a países destruidos o ciudades caídas. El resto es demasiado vago, pero puedo sacarlo. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo. 

Gourry asintió con energía, pero a su lado Lina se mantuvo callada. 

-Vamos, querida -Philia le tocó el brazo con delicadeza- una vez sepamos qué pone seguro que podemos evitar esto de “dejar el mundo sin vida”, ya lo verás.

La última frase arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de su amiga. Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo y añadió:

-Tienes razón. Gracias, Philia.

-No hay por qué darlas. Tu deja que yo me encargue. Tu relájate y descansa. -se levantó de la silla de un bote y empezó a pasear por la sala- os preparé un baño y una cena caliente. Ven por aquí, querida.

Antes de poder agarrar a su amiga de la mano, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con un estruendo y una bola de pelo naranja entró por ella.

-Jefa ¡Jefa! Tienes que bajar a la tienda. Hay alguien que…

-¡Jiras! -bramó ella- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…? ¿¡Lina!?

Lina se había levantado de un salto y una bola de fuego brillaba entre sus manos. Un brillo peligroso bailaba en su mirada. Parecía dispuesta a arrasar la cocina.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Jiras seguía en la puerta, inmovil, con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta. Al otro lado, Lina respiraba entrecortada, aún con el  _ Fireball _ brillando en la mano, el caos brillando en sus ojos. Philia miraba la escena como quien mira un nido de avispas. Sólo Gourry parecía capaz de moverse. Se levantó de la silla con cuidado y se acercó a su amiga. Agarró con cuidado su muñeca y susurró su nombre.

-Lina…

La bola de fuego se apagó lentamente y sus músculos se relajaron. Philia se acercó a ella suave, despacio. 

-Vamos, cariño. Sólo es Jiras. -se volvió ahora hacia el zorro- No sé cómo decirle que no sea tan bruto.

-¿Lo siento? -dijo el pobre.

-No. Lo siento yo, Jiras. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Lanzó un suspiro. Su rostro volvía a estar sombrío. Se pasó las manos por el pelo rojo y después las dejó caer, inertes, a ambos lados del cuerpo. 

**\-----**

El primer impulso de Zelgadis había sido contarle todo a Amelia. El segundo había sido evitar la situación y marcharse del reino; no había esperado al tercero. Se abrochó el cinturón de cuero y se echó la espada al cinto. La hoja chasqueó inquieta al dar con los remates de metal de la vaina. A continuación, echó al fardo la muda sucia y se cargó la bolsa a la espalda. 

Echó una última mirada a la habitación: sólo la toalla, aún húmeda, delataba su presencia ahí esa mañana. El resto de la habitación estaba impecable. Las sábanas blancas sin dobleces destacaban sobre la colcha roja y la botella de whisky de la mesa llevaba días calentándose al sol. 

Zelgadis alzó la hoja de la ventana. Obediente, ésta volvió a elevarse sin sonido alguno.  _ “Qué miserable”. _ El chico pasó entonces una de sus piernas por el hueco, mientras, su vocecilla continuaba: _ “cobarde” _ . Luego movió la otra pierna y empezó a recitar los primeros versos del  _ levitation _ . 

-¿Zelgadis?

Aún con las piernas apretadas en el alféizar, Zelgadis echó la vista abajo. Había una pequeña figura en el balcón del piso inferior. Su pelo era negro como el carbón.

_ “Mierda. _ ”

Amelia estaba apoyada en la barandilla. Su cabello ondeaba al viento, su vista bailaba entre sus ojos y el fardo de su espalda.

-¿Te marchas?

_ “Mierda.” _

Zel tomó impulso y se dejó caer al balcón. El golpe hizo vibrar el cristal de las ventanas, el mármol del suelo.

-Sí, -dijo de forma áspera- me ha surgido algo.

Se atusó con el pantalón con la mano libre, evitando mirar a la princesa. Su amiga seguía observándole, con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh -calló un momento, como buscando las palabras- creía que te ibas a quedar en Saillune mientras durara esta locura. ¿Vas a ayudar a Lina?

El chico movía el peso de un lado a otro, como inquieto. Su mirada seguía sin buscarla.

-No.

Ella aguardó a que se explicara, pero no salieron más palabras de su boca. Pensó en presionarle, pero desechó rápida la idea: pocas veces funcionaba. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y apoyó los codos en la balaustrada. 

-¿Crees que estará bien?

La muchacha no lo dijo, pero su amigo captó al momento que se refería a su amiga pelirroja. Zel se acercó un poco más a ella e imitó su postura, dejándose caer sobre la barandilla.

-Honestamente, -dijo apoyando la barbilla en la mano- yo me preocuparía más por los bandidos que la asaltan que por ella.

-No tiene gracia -después añadió, más bajito- no en estas situaciones.

-Ya- Tienes razón, perdona. -suavizó el tono y continuó- pero no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte. De verdad. Tiene un repertorio de hechizos impresionante, un guardián de dos metros y una personalidad terrible. 

Amelia le lanzó una mirada preocupada. Seguía sin estar del todo convencida.

-Vamos, tú misma has visto lo temibles que pueden ser los ataques de Lina. No hay quien pueda con ella cuando está enfadada o cuando tiene hambre. ¿Se llevaron comida para el viaje?

Ella asintió.

-Un lechón entero de las cocinas.

-Entonces, princesa, tu reino de momento está también a salvo de ella -dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron de la situación, de esa broma sin gracia. Sin quererlo, sus ojos coincidieron. Zel fue el primero en desviar la mirada, ella fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Tan importante es eso que te ha surgido?

La quimera guardó silencio. Tenía la vista fija en la esquina del jardín. Las sombras de los manifestantes se adivinaban en la hierba. Un poco más tarde, tres de ellos doblaron la esquina. Sólo uno de ellos portaba pancartas, pero los tres iban armados. Señalaron al balcón donde se encontraban y sus voces subieron de tono.

-Me vendría bien bien una mano aquí, ¿sabes? Si quieres, puedes volver después de esos asuntos. -una tímida sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al terminar la frase 

Abajo, más hombres se unieron al trío. Cada día parecían ser más numerosos. Sus armas brillaban al sol del mediodía. Una en especial captó la mirada del muchacho. Era alargada como una espada, mitad madera, mitad metal.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo mientras seguía con su dedo el nuevo invento.

Al verlo, ella torció el gesto.

-Lo llaman rifle. Dicen que tiene el doble de alcance que un  _ freeze  _ o _ flare arrow _ .

A su lado, Zel chasqueó la lengua. Mientras los manifestantes se agrupaban, cual insectos alrededor de una fruta. Un cántico empezaba a elevarse en el tumulto, decían “los magos tenían la culpa”, “justicia”. Decían “monstruo”.

-¡Basta!

Sonó potente. La voz de Amelia, siempre recatada, medida, se alzó por encima de las protestas. Tenía los puños crispados. Las voces aumentaron y volvieron a sus cánticos. 

-Ya es suficiente -su voz ahora apenas era audible- ¡Basta!

-Déjalos, Amelia. Razón no les falta -respondió de forma amaga- Dejé de ser humano ese día que Rezo me fusionó con esos dos demonios. Ahora, bueno… quien me llama monstruo no está tan mal encaminado.

El aire estaba ralo, incómodo y pesado.

La palabra monstruo flotaba en el ambiente, envenenandolo todo. Amelia sabía cuánto detestaba su amigo el término y, oírlo salir de sus propios labios… era el más amargo de los posos. Insuflaba la palabra de un deje maligno.

De fondo, se seguían los cantos, y Zelgadis ya había tenido bastante. Habían saturado su mente hasta agitar sus sombras. A sus labios acudieron las palabras del fuego. En su rostro, un peligroso brillo se adivinaba en su mirada.

Más y más versos se acumularon en su boca. Sólo tenía que abrir los labios y las llamas acudirían. Enseñó los dientes. Sus demonios pugnaban por salir y era tentador abandonarse….

-¿Zelgadis? ¿Estás bien?

Un suave toque le devolvió al ahora. Los dedos de Amelia descansaban sobre su hombro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada preocupada. Los cánticos habían enterrado el hechizo de la quimera y ella parecía haber malinterpretado su mirada. 

_ “Ha estado demasiado cerca” _

Él rechazó el contacto y el gesto. Dio media vuelta y entró en la habitación que daba al balcón. Amelia lo siguió y cerró los ventanales. Las voces de afuera seguían presentes, aunque ahora eran murmullos.

Zelgadis se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo. Su fardo se escurrió hasta tocar la moqueta mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en las manos. Parecía cansado, muy cansado.

Esos gritos habían despertado a sus demonios y su rabia burbujeaba ya en el estómago. Quería huir y no dar explicaciones, pero no era tan iluso como para saber que eso no tendría consecuencias.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí fuera? Tus ojos…

El cuerpo de la quimera se tensó, pero no abrió la boca ni movió músculo alguno, de modo que ella continuó hablando:

-Puedes irte por las cocinas si quieres, no creo que te los encuentres si vas por ahí.

Él alzó la mirada, aún con la cara descansando en las palmas. La preocupación seguía pintada en su mirada. 

Zel gruñó antes de hablar.

-No, déjalo -bajó la cara al hablar, quizás, para que ella no viera el conflicto en su rostro-. Creo que la situación aquí está bastante mal y, si no te importa, quisiera quedarme un tiempo.

En la cara de la princesa se pintó primero una sonrisa que fue primero pequeña, luego confusa.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Pero… ¿y ese asunto que tenías? -preguntó.

-Puede esperar -contestó él sin más.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Amelia y él se la devolvió. El momento de complicidad duró unos instantes. Al rato se levantó, recogió el fardo del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Bajó el manillar y, antes de salir, se volvió hacia su amiga.

-¿Amelia?

-¿Uhm?

Su rostro volvía a ser serio, duro como las rocas que lo enmarcaban.

-La próxima vez que me veas así, quiero que te apartes de mí, ¿queda claro? -añadió un pequeño “por favor”, tan suave, que no llegó a los oídos de la princesa. 

Después cerró la puerta y marchó sin esperar siquiera una respuesta. 


	18. Capítulo 18:  Una larga noche

Los dedos de Pontius tocaban una ansiosa melodía en la mesa. Golpeaba primero con el meñique y luego el resto de los dedos le seguía en escalera. Tap, tap tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. 

_ “Ese sinvergüenza de Sancho llega tarde”. _ Aburrido, sus ojos recorrieron la estancia y reprimió una muesca de asco.  _ “Por Ceiphied, ¿a esto me he rebajado?”. _ La taberna en la que estaba era pequeña, sin ventanas, y de un sospechoso color ocre, de un tono entre el rango de la mugre y la sangre seca. Era la viva imagen de un tugurio y, por supuesto, olía a tal. Pontius arrugó la nariz y arrastró su silla en un intento de apartarse de las paredes. Además de él, en la estancia había otra docena de hombres hombres. Por cómo fumaban, parecía que su única misión era llenar todo de humo. El olor se pegaba a su ropa, a su fino pelo, a sus manos. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un trompazo y una silueta rechoncha se adivinó entre el humo. Le seguían otras dos más altas. Las tres sumaban seis armas.

-Por fin. -murmuró Pontius. 

El hombre era ancho y, al andar, se bamboleaba cual péndulo. Los tres formaban una pequeña ola humana que se desplazaba por la sala Dada la altura del hombre rechoncho y el contraste con los guardaespaldas, la escena resultaba hasta simpática.Sin embargo, nadie en el bar lo encontró cómico. Y es que, quien se reía de Sancho, no solía hacerlo mucho rato. 

El hombre gruñó y uno de los hombretones que le acompañaban se apresuró a tenderle con educación una silla. 

-Tú -señaló a uno de sus gorilas- ve a la barra y pregunta por mi bebida.Y dame un piti antes de irte.

El bigote de Pontius se movió cuando arrugó la nariz.

-¿Es necesario, Sancho? Fráncamente, no me gustaría pasar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

-No me vengas con esas, “milord”. -Sancho dio una calada y fabricó una nube de humo- Que tú eres el que me has mandado llamar hoy. Le cogiste cariño al sitio ¿eh? Tiene su encanto.

Pontius reprimió un escalofrío. “Encanto” sería lo último que un noble asociaría con un bar como aquel. Más aún después de ver el cartel de “cuidado con las pulgas” que había al lado de la barra.

-No te habría mandado llamar si no fuera importante, mi buen señor.

Su guardaespaldas llegó en ese momento, sosteniendo en la manaza una enorme bebida color verde. Con cuidado, la dejó en la mesa. Ésta se pegó nada más posarse en la superficie. La madera del lugar era tan inmunda que casi tenía propiedades mágicas. 

-Bueno, bueno, pues ya estoy aquí, -Sancho abrió los brazos de forma teatral- ¿Qué es eso tan importante? ¿Es sobre mi cargamento de rifles?

El duque asintió y su gesto se tornó serio.

-Me temo, señor, que se retrasa de forma indefinida.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Sancho dio un golpe a la mesa y la bebida verde se agitó, añadiendo un poco de sustancia a la madera.

-¿Qué broma es esta? ¿Así es como tratas a tu mejor cliente, Pontius?

-Sancho, compréndelo, no me queda otra - el duque levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador- mi almacén de Saillune ardió hace unas semanas. No tengo forma de sacarlos a tiempo. Las pistolas y bombas puedo importarlas, pero los rifles y mirillas…No, no hay manera. 

Se oyó un sonido de succión cuando Sancho levantó el vaso de la mesa. Se lo llevó a los labios y apuró un largo trago antes de hablar.

-Pues es una verdadera putada, amigo. Como bien dices, podría comprarle los calibres pequeños a otro, pero eras el único que hacía esas armas. Una verdadera lástima. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás tenerlas listas?

Pontius negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Sigo teniendo la fábrica, pero cada vez son más los trabajadores que renuncian. Dicen que tienen miedo. El negocio está complicado desde el altercado entre magos y el bando de la pólvora. 

El bandido resopló a su lado:

-Dímelo a mi. Culpan a mis muchachos del asesinato de ese pobre aprendiz y la guardia nos está vigilando con lupa. No me canso de decirles que no tengo ni pajolera idea de quién ha sido, pero nada, oye. Putos magos -escupió- sólo dan problemas. Seguro que fueron también ellos quienes hicieron volar tu almacén, amigo.

-Y por si fuera poco estoy al borde de la ruina desde que explotaron mis queridos almacenes. Si al menos tuviera fondos para el nuevo edificio...pero ¡mi mercancía! ¡Mis ahorros! ¡Todo se quemó en esa maldita explosión!

Pontius parecía desinflarse poco a poco. Sus labios hicieron un puchero al acabar la frase y ocultó el rostro en una mano. La otra permanecía pegada a la mesa.

-Venga, milord, no te hundas. -dijo entre sorbo y sorbo- Si cuartos es lo que necesitas, puede que haya una manera.

-¿La hay?

Pontius lo miró esperanzado, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Nunca ha pensado en tener un socio?

-Yo, esto… -dudó- ¿pero quień querría prestarme tal cantidad de oro?

Sancho se dio un sonoro golpe en el pecho. 

-¡Un servidor, por supuesto! -dejó el vaso con un sonoro golpe. Después, le tendió la mano- Al fin de al cabo debo mi fama a esos cachivaches tuyos. No puedo dejar que te vayas a pique.. o yo no tardaré mucho. Coño, si apañamos un 70-30 ya es un buen negocio. ¿Qué me dices, socio?

El duque observó la mano tendida desde una buena distancia. Su amigo malinterpretó la pausa y, limpiándose primero la mugre en la camiseta, volvió a tenderle la mano.

-Eso sería delicioso, señor Sancho. -dijo, sin tocar aún la mano- Pero quizás no le conviene invertir en una empresa tan arriesgada. 

Sancho estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Peligrosa? Muchacho, parece que quieras darme más motivos para meter las narices. Sabes que me encanta la juerga. 

Se abrió el abrigo y dejó ver el revólver plateado que escondía en su interior. Pontius sonrió débilmente. Él estaba acostumbrado a la visión de las armas, pero ver a Sancho en posesión de una nunca dejaba de ser inquietante.

-P-pero mis trabajadores tienen miedo de ir a las fábricas por esos condenados magos y ¡mi almacén! Tengo uno nuevo ya en mente, pero la princesa rechazó mi oferta. 

El hombre arrugó el gesto al oír el nombre. 

-Milord, Sancho no es un hombre que se eche atrás tras dar su palabra. ¿Y sabes una cosa? La princesa no es la única que manda aquí. -le hizo un gesto con la cabeza- ¿Qué parte de la ciudad quieres comprar?

-La zona oeste. Hasta la estatua de la doncella azul.

Sancho asintió y le volvió a tender la mano. 

-Yo me encargo. Y ¡qué cojones! puedo prestarte unos hombres para el tema de la seguridad en la fábrica. ¿Qué me dices?

La mano seguía extendida sobre la mesa. Esta vez, el duque se la estrechó. Así, ambos sellaron el pacto, con un buen apretón y una sonrisa.

**\-----------**

Philia arrastraba la mirada por los versos de la profecía. Los había leído tantas veces que las palabras se entrelazaban y empezaban a perder su sentido. Suspiró. Aún había partes que no entendía del todo y eso la frustraba. Sus dedos volvieron, por inercia, a la primera estrofa, y sus labios se movieron mientras recitaban:

  
  


_ Aquella que no puede huir a su destino _

_ hará acto de aparición  _

_ y desatará la locura.  _

_ Negro se tornará el día.  _

_ Rojas se pintarán las calles.  _

_ La amenaza se extiende  _

_ y la destrucción se expande.  _

_ Cuando el círculo y la luz se apaguen _

_ rumbo norte empezará el declive. _

_ la destrucción se expande _

_ Los reinos de los hombres se irán. _

_ Caída la primera, lo hará la segunda. _

_ Cuando la tercera lo haga, _

_ será signo de que la mecha se acaba. _

_ Para extinguirla, _

_ destruid a la maldita. _

_ Pues volverá a consumir con su rojo la vida _

_ Ella no deberá tomar parte _

_ en la última batalla. _

_ Pues entonces el blanco sucumbirá _

_ a la ceniza y la ira de las llamas _

_ Su destino estará pactado _

_ cuando llame a la oscuridad. _

_ La maldición, la elegida, dejará el mundo sin vida. _

Apartó la mirada del pelucho y volvió al presente, a su cocina. La luna estaba ya alta en el cielo e iluminaba aquellas partes a las que su candil no llegaba. 

La sacerdotisa seguía sentada a la mesa de su cocina, rodeada de papeles y tazas. La mesa estaba llena de frases tachadas e hipótesis por terminar. Aquí y allá había negros manchurrones de tinta, trazos que casi escapaban del papel para tiznar la mesa. Philia se frotó los ojos, cansada. Hasta la adivinación parecía haberle fallado. Había tratado de liberar su mente y dejar que los dioses guiaran su pluma y su mano, pero no había interpretación posible de esos garabatos.

Con un débil quejido, Philia se estiró en su silla. Sus músculos protestaron al moverse y el arrastrar de la silla se unió a la melodía. Lanzó una última mirada al trabajo de esa tarde, un último suspiro mientras agarraba los pocos papeles legibles. Después, cogió el candil de la mesa y marchó por el pasillo. 

La luz que portaba hacía bailar las sombras a cada paso. Oscilaban en las paredes y desparramaban por el techo. En el suelo, se unían con los tenues rayos que se filtraban por las dos puertas de madera. El segundo rayo, más grueso, indicaba una puerta entreabierta. Philia sintió el impulso de echar una ojeada al interior. Sintió el cosquilleo de la tentación en la nuca pero, en vez de aminorar el paso, decidió seguir de largo. Pasó la franja de luz y avanzó, hasta que oyó el grito. 

Fue como una pequeña nota de sorpresa, un deslizar, un golpe. 

-¿Lina? ¿Estás bien, querida?

La falta de respuesta inquietó a la dragona. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y enseguida captó los reflejos rojos del pelo de su amiga. Lina estaba de frente a la ventana. Los mechones del flequillo ocultaban su cara. Parecía más pequeña sin sus puntiagudas hombreras.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y la silueta de un hombre se adivinaba en el tejado, perfilada por la luna.

Philia se agarró al marco y forzó la vista. Vio primero el cabello largo, después los destellos rubios que este desprendía. Caminó hacia el borde de las tejas y se asomó. 

-¡¿Gourry?! ¿Qué mazokus estás haciendo en mi tejado?

El hombre se giró al oír su voz y la saludó despreocupadamente con la mano.

-Ha sido otro ataque -dijo Lina a su lado- Me ocurre con frecuencia estos días. Siento mucho lo de tu tejado, Philia. 

La sacerdotisa volvió a mirar por la ventana y captó por primera vez el brillo metálico en la mano de Gourry. Desvió la vista. Un poco más abajo, sus preciosas tejas de cerámica estaban desparramadas por el tejado, unas rotas, otras torcidas. Una fila entera parecía haberse deslizado calle abajo. 

-No te preocupes, querida. ¿Estáis los dos bien?

Ella movió la cabeza de forma tan suave que sólo lo notó cuando vio su flequillo agitarse.

-Si. Sólo eran un par. Nos hemos visto en situaciones peores -Levantó la mirada. Había un deje oscuro en sus ojos.- Siento mucho causar tantos problemas a todos. 

Philia contuvo un momento el aliento. Era extraño ver a Lina actuar de esa manera, parecía una copia mal hecha, una broma de mal gusto. La Lina que ella conocía hacía volar los tejados de buena gana, también bien gritaba, amenazaba, pero desde luego no se disculpaba. Philia no sabía reaccionar ante esta nueva Lina.

-Nada, nada -dijo ella, quitándole importancia- tengo una tienda de cerámica y un ayudante aficionado a las bombas, mujer. Sería tonta si no tuviera ya todo asegurado. 

El comentario arrancó una débil sonrisa a su amiga.

-Pero, la verdad, me quedaré más tranquila si estoy contigo un tiempo. ¿Te importa si te hago compañía?

-Para nada -respondió ella.

Philia se sentó en la pequeña banqueta que había bajo la cristalera y paseó la mirada por el dormitorio. Otros colores captaron su atención: el negro de la capa de viaje en la silla. En la mesita, el reflejo de las gemas verdes y talismanes rojo sangre. Más al fondo, un sin fin de tonos grises y marrones resaltaban en el blanco de las sábanas. Había montoncitos de monedas, una espada brillante y un par de tomos arrugados. Lina había pasado el tiempo rebuscando y sacando objetos de su equipaje. Ahora el fardo de Lina y su contenido estaban esparcidos en la cama y ella los observaba con ojo crítico.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Olvidaste algo en Saillune?

La mirada de su amiga fueron a su encuentro. Sus ojos, cansados, seguían guardando un poso oscuro. Torció la boca con disgusto y dijo:

-No encuentro mi pijama.

-Oh, haberlo dicho. -Dio un par de zancadas hasta el armario del pasillo y abrió un cajón. Un olor a naftalina y lavanda se coló en la estancia- Tengo unos camisones preciosos que te puedo prestar.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero la dejó hacer. Su amiga siguió rebuscando. Terribles piezas desfilaban por sus manos: sus ojos captaron volantes, cuadros, luego lazos. Una sencilla tela blanca apareció después y quedó suspendida un momento en las manos de la dragona.

-¿Lina?

-¿Uhm?

Philia se volvió hacia su amiga. Agitaba el camisón en su mano y tenía el ceño fruncido, en un esfuerzo por recordar algo. 

-Acabo de acordarme. Había algo más, ¿cierto? ¿Algo que te pidió Zel?

Los ojos de Lina se abrieron.

-¡Oh, si! Casi lo olvido. Zel quería saber cómo supiste a dónde enviar la carta. Ya sabes, cuándo ocurrió eso de la profecía de Estrella Oscura..

-Bueno querida, eso lo supe porque…. pues -la boca de Philia seguía abierta, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

Intentó hacer memoria y cayó en la cuenta de que no era que lo hubiera olvidado. Simplemente no lo sabía.

-No lo sé -admitió en voz alta- Qué extraño. 

-Sí -respondió ella en un tono más lúgubre- Qué extraño.

Ambas callaron y Philia pudo ver como los músculos de Lina se tensaban, cómo su gesto se agriaba, mientras el silencio se adueñaba de la conversación. 

-Hoy ya es muy tarde. -le tendió el camisón y una cálida sonrisa- Seguro que por la mañana me viene algo a la mente. Y para entonces seguro que ya he descifrado la profecía también. ¿Quieres una taza de té antes de acostarte?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Despueś murmuró un “buenas noches” y cogió el camisón que su amiga le tendía.

La puerta se cerró y, una vez estuvo sola, Philia cambió la calidez de su sonrisa por una mueca de duda.

  
  


Horas después, Philia había cambiado la mesa de la cocina por el pequeño escritorio de su habitación. Estaba enterrada en papeles y unos pocos ocupaban ahora también su cama. La luna estaba tan alta que ya no era visible por la ventana. Era terriblemente tarde, pero algo la mantenía pegada a los versos de la profecía. Algo que, sospechaba, estaba relacionado con su última conversación con Lina.

  
  
  


A su izquierda, sonaron unos suaves golpes sobre la madera y Philia dio un bote. Gourry apareció por el resquicio de la puerta. Portaba una vela y su luz hacía bailar las sombras en su rostro. Le daba un aspecto sombrío y preocupado.

-Ei, ¿ha habido suerte?

-No, no demasiada. Pero ven, siéntate, te contaré lo que tengo hasta ahora.

Se oyó primero el sonido del candil metálico sobre la mesa, después el de la madera de la silla arrastrar y el de Philia tomar aire.

-Mira, querido, ¿ves? Esto de aquí -señaló al los versos de “negro se tornará el día / rojas se pintarán las calles”- seguro que hace referencia a la explosión del otro día en Saillune. La columna de humo negro se podía verdes de aquí, y eso que estamos a una semana de camino.

Gourry asintió a su lado.

-Si, Amelia dijo lo mismo.

-Y esto de aquí -sus dedos recorrieron “cuando el círculo y la luz se apaguen”- ya es más dudoso. Creo que se refieren a algo mágico: un círculo mágico, al gremio de los magos, un hechizo de protección… no sé, no está muy claro. 

Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo los versos.

-Lo de los reinos de los hombres son ciudades, seguro. La profecía habla de tres ciudades que caerán y que la tercera será la decisiva. A ver, a ver…-sus dedos siguieron bajando en el papel- lo que me mosquea es este “pues entonces el blanco sucumbirá a la ceniza y la ira de las llamas”.

-Uhm, la sacerdotisa de ese otro templo nos dijo que podía ser magia blanca -intervino Gourry- o algún mago asociado al color. 

-Si, querido, muchas cosas en el mundo pueden ser blancas. 

Se hizo un silencio que fue pesado para una parte, confuso para la otra.

-Y…¿ya está? -se oyó decir a Gourry.

Philia reprimió el impulso de soltar fuego por la boca. No era que no pudiera hacerlo, pero no sería muy educado. 

-Gourry, el arte de las profecías es terriblemente complicado. Tengo un par de ideas más pero… no pasan de conjeturas. 

Gourry la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, seguramente confundido por la palabra “conjetura”.

-Bueno, verás, -continuó la dragona- dos versos más arriba mencionan los reinos de los hombres y las ciudades, así que creo que eso blanco puede hacer referencia a Saillune.

-¿En serio?

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Es una posibilidad

-¡Joder! Pues hay que decírselo a Amelia cuanto antes.

Philia lo retuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse.

-¡Espera! -hablaba de forma atropellada- Te he dicho que es sólo una idea, una interpretación. Hay millones de cosas blancas. Por como está escrito puede ser un mago, un templo, hasta un mazoku, como la espada de luz. Además aún no sé ni la mitad. “Llamar a la oscuridad”, “Pues volverá a consumir con su rojo la vida”. Necesito un poco más de tiempo para encontrarles significado.

Gourry gruñó.

-Si por la mañana no he sacado nada nuevo -añadió ella- yo misma enviaré un mensajero a Amelia.

Al mercenario pareció convencerle la respuesta. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza y su amiga relajó su agarre. 

Después volvió a concentrarse en sus versos. Oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba de forma delicada a su espalda y los pasos se alejaban, crujiendo sobre la madera.

**\---------**

-¿Lina?

Philia abrió los ojos. Se había dormido sobre la mesa. Se frotó la cara y descubrió un trozo de papel en la mejilla. ¿Cuánto rato había dormido? Recordaba cabecear sobre las hojas.

Se oyeron más golpes en el pasillo.

-Venga ábreme, que es importante.

La puerta chirrió de mala manera y el grito que vino a continuación le heló la sangre.

-¡LINA!

A Philia le faltó tiempo para levantarse. Apartó la silla de un manotazo y echó a correr pasillo abajo. Al doblar la esquina vio que Gourry seguía plantado frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo casi sin aliento- ¿Está bien Lina?

La dragona rodeó a su amigo y lanzó una mirada a su interior. La habitación estaba vacía. Lina se había ido. 


	19. Capítulo 19: Los mazokus entran a escena

Lina resollaba y corría por el camino de tierra. Su capa ondeaba al ritmo del viento caliente y esa sensación de antes viscosa, axfisiante, seguía en su piel pegada. De fondo, el sonido del tintineo metálico de su fardo acompañaba su lucha interna. Una parte de ella, la Lina antigua, la llamaba “cobarde” y “miserable”. La otra tenía demasiado miedo para pensar en adjetivos. Sólo quería huir de ese mal sueño y, por encima de todo, dejar de poner a sus amigos en peligro.

Las imágenes de sus amigos encerrados en cristales le vino a la cabeza. Corrió. Volvió a ver a Amelia y Zelgadis hechos añicos; a un Gourry con la expresión congelada. Siguió corriendo. “ _ Otra vez no _ .” Sus peores temores volvían a acosarla y la brea negra que la impregnaba volvía reales esos ecos del pasado. Volvió a ver el cuerpo de Zel caer sin vida al suelo; el aire abandonar los pulmones de Amelia. Cerró los ojos.  _ “Basta”. _

Sus pies tropezaron en el camino y cayó a la tierra. Saboreó el sendero en sus labios. Sus pesadillas se agolpaban en su mente y Lina las sentía agitarse, listas para salir en estampida. Se incorporó de nuevo y sus músculos se tensaron al oír un tintineo cercano. Se giró. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Era como si estuviera pegado a ella, como si respondiera a sus movimientos. Otro de sus movimientos agitó su capa y el tintineo volvió a oírse un momento. Ella lanzó una mirada entre sus pliegues y vió al culpable: ese fardo mal atado lleno de monedas y cachivaches. 

-Me estoy volviendo loca -murmuró entre dientes.

Oteó el horizonte. Aún era noche cerrada y apenas se veía el camino por el que andaba. El pie izquierdo le palpitaba al caminar después de esa caída, pero ni el dolor ni las pesadillas retuvieron su marcha. Respiraba con fuerza. La hechicera tomó aire y notó el bochorno del verano entrar en sus pulmones. Apretó el paso. Para cuando el primer rayo de sol tocó la tierra ya no había rastro de ella. 

  
  


**\--------**

  
  


Jeremías se llevó unas pastas a la boca y las migajillas rodaron por su barba cuadrada. Las galletas eran crujientes, casi fritas. Tenían un aroma a limón delicioso y un toque final a chocolate que hizo sonreír al anciano.

-¿Disfrutas de la fiesta, viejo?

El hombre se volvió. Había una mujer alta a su lado, de finos rasgos y labios apretados. Líneas de mercurio gris le nacían de la cabeza y derramaba por los hombros. Su cara no tenía una sola arruga y sólo su pelo revelaba la edad del cuerpo. Hoy tenía el cabello gris suelto y este le hacía un gracioso contraste con su capa verde oliva, con la gema amarilla de su pecho. Esa mujer era Lasca, la nueva directora del círculo de magos y la anfitriona de la fiesta. 

Jeremías sostuvo su mirada y achicó los ojos. Llamar “viejo” al sumo sacerdote era motivo de excomunión en algunos casos, de guerra santa en otros tantos. Esa mujer, sin embargo, lo había dicho con la misma soltura con la que un adolescente llama “colega” o “tronco” a otro en una mala comedia. Al sacerdote esa falta de respeto no le gustó un pelo, pero se cuidó mucho de mostrarse ofendido. En vez de eso sonrió cálidamente.

-Una ceremonia de investidura divina, Lasca. -dijo mientras mordisqueaba otra galleta- He de decir que ha sido toda una sorpresa recibir esta invitación. Eres la primera directora del círculo en... ¿200 años?

-300, en realidad. -respondió ella. 

El sumo sacerdote paseó la vista por la habitación. Las bolas de luz iluminaban la estancia desde el techo, dando la impresión de estar llena de pequeños soles. A la izquierda, un cuarteto de cuerda llenaba de música la sala y capas de todos los colores se movían al son de la suave danza. La escena parecía sacada de un pequeño cuento de hadas. Sólo los mercenarios mal vestidos en las puertas y los magos armados que los acompañaban, rompían la ilusión. La rudeza de sus rostros devolvían a Jeremías a la realidad, al caos que era Saillune esos días. Sus ojos danzaron unos momentos más por la sala, buscando algo que no estaba:

-Todo un acontecimiento, sin duda. Pero… no veo a la familia real, ¿llegan tarde?

Lasca lo miró, divertida. 

-Oh, no. No están invitados.

Los ojos del sumo sacerdote se abrieron de par en par.

-Pero eso es una falta de etiqueta ¡algo sin precedentes! Se sentirán ofendidos, se lo digo yo.

-Pues que se ofendan -soltó con sorna- para lo que nos están ayudando, poco nos importa. Además, esto es más que una fiesta de investidura.

Lasca se giró, enigmática, en dirección a la puerta de la derecha.

-Sígueme.

El viejo seguía aún sorprendido. Tardó en reaccionar, en dejar el plato y soltar las galletas. Cuando lo hizo pero se apresuró a seguir a la nueva directora.

Dejaron atrás la música y el gentío. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos y caminaron por el pasillo, sólo el fino violín del cuarteto resonaba en ese punto. Lasca se detuvo en la tercera puerta y bajó el picaporte. Seis figuras esperaban dentro de la sala. El ambiente de dentro era un vívido contraste con lo que acababa de vivir Jeremías en la fiesta. La atmósfera era solemne y la habitación pequeña. Había un deje casi reverencial en ese silencio, tan educado, tan exquisito. 

Seis columnas dominaban la estancia y, al fondo, un semicirculo de sillas, una recia mesa blanca, atraían la atención a un asiento magistral que había en el centro. Lasca caminó hasta la silla central con soltura. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

-Muy bien. Si ya estamos todos creo que podemos comenzar. Siéntate, por favor, Jeremías.

Las seis figuras de la sala se movieron. Jeremías seguía plantado en la puerta, tratando de armar el puzzle.

-Primero organizas una investidura sin la corona y ahora me sacas de la fiesta a una habitación oscura. ¿Qué mazokus es esto, Lasca?

La aludida abrió un poco los ojos.

-Pensaba que estaba claro, viejo. El círculo sólo escoge a una directora en situaciones de crisis y por eso esto -abrió los brazos, como abarcando la sala- es una reunión de emergencia. Venga, toma asiento. 

Jeremías avanzó y las baldosas del suelo repicaron a su paso. Se detuvo frente a la silla un momento, pero nadie se apresuró a apartarla. El sumo sacerdote podía ser toda una eminencia eclesiástica sin embargo, jerga divina y palabrería aparte, un sacerdote era siempre un mago. Hizo un breve mohín con los labios. Al parecer en ese edificio tenía la etiqueta del círculo. Las palabras de Lasca y sus apelativos habían dejado bien claro su posición en esa reunión.

-Y ahora que está todo aclarado -dijo Lasca con una bonita sonrisa.- podemos comenzar.

Murmuró unas palabras y una esfera blanca apareció en el centro de la mesa, iluminando el rostro de los otros seis presentes. Jeremías distinguió algunas de las caras bajo las capuchas: el bigote frondoso de Victor el Violeta, los rizos negros de Carla, la maga escarlata y la barba poblada de Héctor el gris. Los tres restantes ocultaban bien sus caras pero llevaban capas blancas, que los identificaban como sabios del círculo y los anteriores cabecillas del gremio. 

Jeremías tensó el gesto mientras observaba a los presentes. Esa pequeña sala, justo al lado de la enorme fiesta, reunía a las ocho personas más importantes del mundo mágico. Algo grande estaba a punto de suceder. La sala entera parecía contener el aliento.

Lasca se levantó del asiento y rompió el silencio. 

-Amigos míos, como habéis notado, los tiempos de la magia están cambiando. Esas sucias armas, llenas de polvo y ruido, parecen querer suplantar a los métodos antiguos. El trabajo escasea y, por si fuera poco, ahora nuestras vidas también están en peligro. Por eso los sabios del círculo han decidido recuperar la figura de directora, para salvar a la magia y a los magos. 

Un grupo de murmullos de aprobación recorrió la sala mientras la directora se sentaba. 

-Lo primero -continuó ella- es nuestra seguridad. Supongo que os habréis enterado de la muerte de ese pobre muchacho. 

Algunas miradas bajaron en señal de pesadez y respeto. Otras lo hicieron con miedo. La noticia de la muerte del aprendiz se había extendido tan rápido como esa cochina pólvora. No era novedad que un mago muriera. En el círculo eran comunes las bajas. Los que coqueteaban con magia a menudo se quemaban las cejas en el primer intento y toda la cabellera al segundo. Es más: uno de los motivos por los que los magos llevaban guantes era porque solían perder algún dedo con sus hechizos de hielo. Sin embargo, por muy comunes que fueron los accidentes y las peleas, los altercados y trabajos sucios, los asesinatos no estaban en el menú del día. 

La voz de Lasca volvió a oírse, clara, temible:

-He puesto a cinco magos a investigar el asesinato. Tampoco hemos sufrido más bajas, pero seguimos sin encontrar al pistolero que mató a nuestro aprendiz. Sancho jura y perjura que no ha sido él, pero no me fio -chasqueó la lengua- La guardia real también le tiene el ojo echado.

La palabra “real” levantó algunos bufidos en la sala. Jeremías miró a ambos lados:

-Creo que me he vuelto a perder -dijo, confuso- Tenía entendido que Philionel estaba ayudando a los magos, mediando por ellos.

-¿Ayudar? -la poderosa voz de Victor llegó desde el otro lado de la sala- Al príncipe parece no importarle las tradiciones lo más mínimo. No condena públicamente las armas y además quiere que nos adaptemos ¡que convivamos!

Dio un golpe a la mesa con el puño y Jeremías saltó en su asiento.

-No sólo nos quitan los trabajos, nos maldicen, también nos acusan de volar ese maldito edificio. Y ¡ahora! ¡Ahora matan también a los nuestros! 

Frases similares empezaron entonces a recorrer la sala.

-¡Antes muerto que convivir con esos polvorientos! -se oyó decir a un sabio.

-Philionel nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte -contestó Carla a su lado- Él es la causa de que tengamos que valernos por nuestra cuenta. 

-Estoy de acuerdo -sentenció Lasca.

La sala entera se volvió a su anfitriona. Ella tomó aire de forma calmada y volvió a hablar:

-Por eso necesitamos demostrar que aún somos relevantes, que aún somos poderosos. -hizo una pausa dramática- que hay cosas que podemos hacer y que esos palos de fuego no consiguen. 

Hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de los sabios del círculo le tendió un libro. Era pesado y amarillento. Lasca lo abrió y lo giró para mostrarlo a sus invitados.

-Este libro contiene un sin fin de conjuros olvidados. Conjuros más shamanisticos más poderosos que el  _ La tilt _ , formas de robar el poder a los mazokus y controlar las mentes. Algunos hablan de magia más allá de su uso ofensivo y defensivo, magia que ralentiza el envejecimiento.

El libro fue pasando de forma reverencial entre los presentes. Cuando llegó a Jeremías, este torció el gesto. Las páginas de ese libro no estaban en ningún idioma que él conociera. No eran glifos mágicos, tampoco un idioma de fuera de la barrera.

-El único problema -dijo Lasca adivinando sus preguntas- es que no está escrito en ningún idioma humano. Para rescatar ese conocimiento hacen falta los poderes de un mazoku. Una mazoku en concreto, más antigua que la barrera y los reinos humanos.

Jeremías se alarmó al oír esas palabras pero fue Víctor el que alzó la voz:

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Lasca? ¿Vas a pactar con un mazoku? -ella asintió y su voz tronó de nuevo- ¿Te has vuelto loca, mujer? Hace años que el círculo condena esas prácticas.

No fue el único en la mesa que se escandalizó. Todos parecían sorprendidos. No es que los magos del círculo no pactaran con mazokus y demonios menores, era que, simplemente, no estaba bien visto. Era peligroso, sucio y, al igual que hurgarse la nariz, estaba muy feo hacerlo en público. En la alta sociedad las palabras de Lasca sonaban igual de bien a la frase “tengo ladillas y me acabo de bañar en el ponche”. Ésta, sin embargo, parecía más orgullosa que avergonzada. 

-El pacto ya está hecho, Victor. Y ha sido de lo más fructífero. Es una mazoku muy sabia y poderosa. No arrugues así el ceño, mientras tenga el apoyo de los sabios y del círculo, estará bajo control.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Lasca? -dijo Carla. Parecía la más consternada de la sala.

La directora suspiró a modo de respuesta.

-A mi tampoco me hace gracia -añadío- pero había que hacerlo. Como directora haré lo necesario por la seguridad de la magia. 

Un silencio pesado se adueñó un momento de la sala. Hector fue el primero en hablar.

-Si lo crees necesario, Lasca, cuenta con mi apoyo. -dijo reticente.- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

La directora asintió, agradecida.

-El libro parece estar sellado por algún tipo de ritual antiguo. Por eso es ilegible e inmune a nuestra magia. La mazoku me ha dado una lista de objetos, ¿puedes organizar una partida de búsqueda?

-Saldré mañana mismo -respondió él.

-Para que esto salga bien necesito la colaboración de todos -su dura mirada se fue posando en cada uno de los rostros.- El futuro de la magia y nuestro oficio depende de nosotros ocho, caballeros. Espero que sepan apreciar su importancia.

El discurso pareció calar en los presentes y los magos volvieron la mirada hacia la mujer que dominaba la sala.

-Estas son mis tareas para vosotros: Víctor, necesito que vuelvas a dar clases. Nuestros alumnos andan muy oxidados en magia negra y ofensiva; Jeremías, necesito saber que cuento con tus videntes y con el apoyo de las sacerdotisas; en cuanto a ti, Carla, haz saber a los magos afiliados al círculo la situación en la capital, por favor. Los sabios y yo nos encargaremos del ritual y de mantener a raya a la mazoku.

-¿A todos? -preguntó la mujer morena- ¿Qué hay de esa proscrita?

Lasca arrugó la nariz. 

-¿Esa Lina inverse? -hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano- Déjala. Ya tiene lo que se merece.

**\---------**

Lina se quitó los guantes y estiró las manos hacia el fuego. La lluvia la había pillado desprevenida y no había tenido más remedio que buscar refugio en una cueva. El agua goteaba por las paredes, por los mechones mojados de su pelo, y salpicaba en el suelo de piedra.

La bruja metió la mano en el fardo y comprobó, asqueada, que todo su interior estaba húmedo. Lanzó una palabrota al aire mientras vaciaba el saco. Las monedas y gemas cayeron con suaves tintineos; la comida húmeda hizo un sonoro  _ plaf _ al dar contra la roca y, después, cayó la espada brillante de forma pesada. 

Tiró a un lado la plasta que había sido su comida y dejó secar el resto. Después se acercó, resignada, al calor del fuego. Sentía que el control se le escapaba en esa aventura y lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse manejada, controlada. Se había mirado las manos una y otra vez, pero no había hilos o madejas que salieran de ellas. Aún así, era como si ya no fueran suyas. Como si ella ya no las controlara. Cerró las manos y las crispó en puños.

Lina echó otro puñado de ramas al fuego y suspiró. Esa sensación pegajosa seguía en su cuerpo y ahora se mezclaba con negra desesperación, con una súbita rabia. Cogió la espada brillante y la examinó a la luz del fuego. Lo había hecho otras noches pero, por mucho que la mirara, no sacaba nada en claro. Era definitivamente mágica, pero su brillo no se apagaba ni consumía. Era extraña, única, y eso había disparado las alarmas monetarias de Lina. Había un hechizo que… sí, había uno que quizás pudiera ayudar a…

-¡No! -gritó.

Volvió a cerrar los puños. Llevaba todo el día sin usar la magia y no había tenido altercados ni emboscadas. Algo le decía que eso era lo correcto, la manera de salir de ese absurdo bucle, de recuperar su control.

La hechicera recogió su saco con prisas y escurrió su capa en las llamas para apagar la hoguera. Después echó una última mirada y salió de nuevo a la tormenta. 

  
  
  


**\-----**

-¡Eh! ¡Ikram! 

Festoss hizo una bocina con las manos y volvió a llamar.

-¡IKRAM!

-¿Qué?- dijo el mazoku de mala gana.

-Me aburro.

Ikram lanzó un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

-¡Ikraaaaam¡

-¡¿Y a mí qué cojones me cuentas?! -bramó.

Ikram se giró. Festos estaba tumbado en una roca, y se enrollaba el pelo blanco entre los cuernos cobre con aire distraído. Lo miró e hizo un puchero.

-Vamos a jugar con los humanos.

-¿Otra vez? -Respondió este- ¿No tuviste ya suficiente con ese mago y el palito de fuego?

El mazoku de piel grisácea dejó escapar una risita.

-Fue tan divertido. Tendrías que haberme acompañado. La cara de ese aprendiz era sublime ¡mágnifica! 

Ikram hizo un par de ajustes en el orbe que manejaba. No parecía contagiarse de la emoción de su amigo.

-Aún no entiendo por qué usaste esa arma humana tan sucia. Podías haberlo matado, literalmente, chasqueando los dedos.

Festos se encogió de hombros.

-Quería ver a qué venía tanto revuelo. 

Su amigo se pasó la mano violeta por la barba, jugando con las pequeñas trenzas. Seguía observando con cuidado su orbe y debió ver algo interesante de pronto, porque se echó a reír con ganas. 

-Para revuelo el que has montado matando a ese tipo. Mira.

El mazoku se levantó de un salto y corrió a su lado. Miró la bola brillante y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Joder! Esto hay que repetirlo.

Juntos, volvieron su atención a la bola que reflejaba el plano humano. Sus sonrisas se agrandaron al ver los carteles y protestas en el palacio y las aletas de sus narices se ensancharon en respuesta a tanto miedo, tanto caos. De pronto, oyeron a alguien acercarse a sus espaldas. Andaba con pasos ligeros y un bastón de madera marcaba su paso sobre la roca.  _ Toc, toc, toc. _

-Sois incorregibles, muchachos. -dijo una voz melosa.

-¡Xellos! -Ikram entornó los ojos nada más verle- ¿Qué tramas?

El nuevo mazoku entró en el círculo de luz que irradiaba la esfera. Su pelo violeta ondeaba a cada paso y en sus labios había una sonrisa traviesa pintada.

-¿Yo? -dijo de forma inocente- Nada de nada. Sólo quería resolver un par de dudas y de paso bajar a jugar con vosotros. 

La duda se pintó en los rostros de los dos demonios. Ikram frunció el ceño, mientras que Festoss abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo. Era extraño que un mazoku de tal posición perdiera el tiempo en juegos. Definitivamente tramaba algo. 

-A cambio -añadió- no le contaré a nadie la fiesta que habéis montado en Saillune. Y sin invitar a ningún amigo, que feo. Si, muy feo.

Festoss e Ikram se tensaron. Para ser un pueblo que adora el caos, los demonios podían ser muy estrictos en cuanto a leyes y normativas. Tenían preciosas canciones de iglesia reservadas para aquellos que se iban de juerga sin echar antes el papeleo. 

-Está bien -gruñó Festoss- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

La cara de Xellos se iluminó en un momento.

-Es sólo una preguntita de nada -dijo- Decidme: ¿Hhbéis hecho alguna trastada más en el reino de Saillune? ¿Más jueguecitos con los humanos?

Ellos se miraron e Ikram respondió el primero.

-¿En Saillune dices? Sólo eso. ¿Por qué?

Xellos se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativo. Abrió sus finos labios y, con una sonrisa, dijo:

-Eso es un secreto.

Después se adelantó y dio unos cuantos toquecitos a la esfera.

-Venga, vamos a jugar. 


	20. Capítulo 20: Decisiones

El soldado se coló en el comedor sin ceremonia alguna. Su cara estaba sudada y resoplaba con fuerza, había venido todo el camino corriendo. 

-¡Alteza! Soy del destacamento militar de Priam. - se cuadró de hombros e hizo el saludo oficial- La ciudad ha caído, señor. La guardia ya no puede contener los disturbios.

Amelia dejó caer el tenedor y este golpeó con fuerza el plato, pero la voz de Phil sonó más fuerte:

-¿Qué disturbios? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El soldado se aclaró la garganta antes de entregarle una carta arrugada a Phil.

-La ciudad es un hervidero de magos y polvorientos. La situación llevaba un tiempo tensa pero acabó de torcerse cuando los magos del círculo llamaron a la causa. -el muchacho aspiró profundamente mientras el sudor resbalaba por su barbilla- Hace dos días un grupo de hombres con capas entró a robar en un almacén de armas y el grupo de la pólvora respondió con fuerza. La torre del círculo aún está en llamas. 

Amelia se llevó las manos a la boca. El puño de Phil golpeó la mesa cuando acabó de leer la carta. 

-Por Cepheid. -bramó- ¿Y el resto de la guardia de Priam?

-Saillune ha perdido el contacto, señor. La paloma que envié antes de salir no llegó y en el palacio me dicen que no responden a sus cartas ni oráculos. Es imposible saber si alguien las intercepta o...si no están en condiciones de responder. 

La sala quedó un momento en un silencio tenso, expectante.

-Papá -dijo por fin Amelia- tenemos que enviar ayuda.

El príncipe asintió.

-Sí, Amelia, querida. Tú -dijo al muchacho- manda llamar a Jeremías. Intentaremos contactar con las sacerdotisas de Priam. Después reúne a 10 voluntarios de la guardia, que vayan a ayudar a las tropas de Priam.

El muchacho hizo otro saludo rápido y desapareció por la puerta. Cuando estuvieron solos el príncipe se volvió hacia su hija:

-Amelia, voy a reunirme con sumo sacerdote y el consejo de magos. La situación se está torciendo demasiado deprisa. -dio un par de enormes zancadas hacia la salida- Tiene que haber una forma de parar esto antes de que Saillune entero arda.

La voz de Amelia lo llamó desde atrás:

-¡Espera papá! ¿Sólo 10 soldados? 

Phil se detuvo antes de llegar al pasillo.

-Sé que son pocos, Amelia -gruñó sin volverse- pero aquí tampoco nos sobran. Tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor. Preparnos bien. Llama a Posel: auizás necesitemos las tropas de Taphorasia pronto.

  
  


**……**

Zelgadis estaba en su habitación esa mañana. Ocupaba la mente en formas de escapar de ese entuerto. Lo viera por donde lo viese, no podía irse sin una explicación razonable y no la tenía. La otra opción era decir la verdad y se le hacía tan apetecible como intentar robarle el desayuno a Lina. Resopló y miró a la cama. Su fardo seguía ahí, beige sobre la colcha roja, sin deshacer. Se removió en el sillón gastado. Iba a volver a dejar divagar la mente cuando oyó el golpe. Resonó primero un estruendo, luego repicó una vajilla. Piezas de metal chocaron contra la cerámica.

Afinó entonces el oído y captó unos gritos que sólo podían ser de Phil, después una voz masculina; el agitado murmullo de la voz de Amelia. 

Saltó del sillón acolchado y fue escaleras abajo, rumbo al ruido y al comedor. Cuando llegó, Phil ya salía por la puerta. Avanzaba rápido, con su enorme torso ocupando medio pasillo. Tenía el rostro contraído, serio. Zel de hizo a un lado para no ser arrollado.

-¿Philionel?

-¡Muchacho! -exclamó al verle- menos mal que estás por aquí. El reino entero está al borde de la histeria. 

Hizo un aspaviento con los brazos y, sin quererlo, su mano embistió con la pared del pasillo. La agitó un poco, para desprender el blanco yeso, y después colocó los troncos que tenía por brazos en los hombros del muchacho.

-Me alegro de que te hayas quedado aquí, chico. Amelia y yo necesitamos tu ayuda. 

Dicho esto se marchó por el pasillo. El príncipe desapareció y con él se fue también todas ideas de fuga de Zel. Podía ser un capullo, pero dejar tirado a sus amigos sin obtener beneficio, no entraba en su repertorio. La quimera dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.. Después se acercó suavemente al comedor y echó una ojeada al interior. 

El zumo de naranja se mezclaba con el beicon, el mantel tenía café, señales del resto del desayuno. A la mesa estaba Amelia, inmóvil, con la cabeza baja. 

-¿Amelia?

Ella lo miró. No había sonrisa en su rostro. Ni educada, ni alegre.

-Priam está ardiendo y no podemos contactar con la guardia -su voz se quebró- Saillune está al borde de la guerra civil.

Las voces de las protestas, siempre presentes, parecían subrayar ahora la escena. Se colaban por puertas y ventanas. Tornaban el ambiente pastoso, tenso. Zelgadis cerró la puerta del comedor y se sentó frente a Amelia. Poco le importó la mermelada que manchaba el respaldo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? 

Ella se mojó los labios, tomó aire. Antes de que pudiera hablar y un suave toque sonó en la puerta, interrumpiendo la escena. La hoja se abrió y el pequeño mayordomo asomó por el resquicio.

-Alteza, Gourry Gabriev le espera en la sala de audiencias.

-¿Lina y Gourry?

-No -contestó William- sólo Gourry Gabriev.

Amelia cruzó una mirada con la quimera y él se levantó de la silla.

-Voy contigo.

La quimera y la princesa siguieron al sirviente a paso ligero. Un pequeño temor empezaba a aprisionar su pecho, a formar un nudo. Sus amigos no eran precisamente de los que pedían audiencia, más bien sembraban el terror en la cocina y asaltaban la bodega.

Cuando llegó a la sala de audiencias no vio rastro de Gourry. La alfombra zafiro estaba despejada, y los tronos del final de la sala, donde ella acostumbraba a sentarse, vacíos. Amelia miró a William y el hombrecillo señaló un bulto, una sombra al pie de una de las columnas de mármol. Había un hombre arrebujado en una columna. Tenía la melena rubia enmarañada y las zarzas se habían ensañado con sus ropas azules. Las piernas estaban encogidas y escondía la cara entre sus gruesos brazos. Cuando ella se acercó, la voz del hombre salió profunda y rota:

-Aquí tampoco está.

Amelia se inclinó al lado del mercenario y tocó suavemente su brazo. Despacio, Gourry alzó la cabeza. Su cara reflejaba cansancio, pena. 

-Lina se ha ido -había un deje de desesperación en el azul de sus ojos.

Amelia seguía ahí arrodillada, con la mano en el hombro de su amigo. Las palabras no le salían, así que Zelgadis habló por ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo desapareció, Gourry?

A él le costó arrancar:

-Pasó en casa de Philia. Tuvimos un encontronazo el día anterior con unos matones, pero no fue nada grave. A la mañana siguiente fui a despertarla y su habitación estaba vacía. Hace tres días de eso, no sé qué pasó. -dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo sucio- Esa noche parecía más animada, más… estable. 

El nudo del pecho de Amelia aumentó y la presión se convirtió en espanto. La Lina que ella conocía no se habría ido sin el mercenario claro que estos últimos días no parecía ella misma. Imágenes y situaciones desfilaron por su cabeza: en unas su amiga era perseguida, en otras era prisionera, y en las peores veía la luz desaparecer de su mirada. La tensión se apoderó de ella mientras un recuerdo la reclamaba, mientras se veía a ella pidiéndole que abandonara Saillune.

La princesa tragó saliva una y otra vez, pero el recuerdo no bajó. Notó la ácida sensación de la culpa en el estómago, la fría ansiedad en las manos. Mientras, el tiempo avanzaba, la habitación existía y Priam agonizaba.

Amelia sentía que se algo tiraba de ella en dos direcciones y la dividía en dos. Dos frentes la reclamaban:

_ “Priam es mi responsabilidad como princesa. Es prioridad”  _ -dijo su parte justiciera.

_ “Pero Lina ha acabado así por mi culpa.” _ -contestaron sus remordimientos-  _ “Porque le pedí que se marchara”.  _

_ “Hice lo correcto” _ \- repicó la primera.

_ “¿Y eso lo convierte en más justo?” _

Su parte justiciera no pudo argumentarlo y dejó que la culpa ganara la partida. Aún dividida, esbozó una sonrisa triste y apretó suavemente el hombro de Gourry.

-La encontraremos, Gourry. ¿Ha probado Philia un hechizo de localización?

Su amigo movió la cabeza.

-Si. Dice que no da con ella.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y avanzó, dejando a la princesa y la quimera de lado.

-Me voy fuera. -dijo antes de alejarse más- Tengo que seguir buscándola. 

Zelgadis, que había guardado silencio todo este tiempo, lanzó un gruñido.

-Eh, Gourry -lo llamó- Sé que no es lo que quieres oír pero, ¿y si no quiere que la sigas? ¿Has pensado en eso?

El mercenario volvió la mirada.

-Entonces que me lo diga a la cara. -espetó- No pienso dejarla sin saber si está bien. Y si no quieres ayudarme, iré yo sólo. 

La quimera calló y se limitó a mirar al mercenario mientras se bamboleaba, exhausto, hasta la entrada. Gourry rezumaba furia. Todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado. Sus manos apretaban la espada con fuerza, hasta convertir sus nudillos en un amasijo blanco. Ese tipo de gesto, más propios de Zelgadis, resultaban aún más temibles en Gourry.

-Saldremos en su busca, Gourry -dijo Amelia con ternura- pero hace ya tres días desde que se fue. Es mucho tiempo. Primero hay que pararse a pensar. Vamos a comer algo y me cuentas todo lo que sepas.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre. Y no me quedaré aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Dicho esto metió una mano en el zurrón y sacó un bulto blanco. Eran unos papeles atados con un cordel áspero. Lanzó el paquete en su dirección y Zelgadis lo pilló al vuelo.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó, deshaciendo el nudo.

-Son todas las notas de Philia sobre la profecía. Me pidió que os la diera si os veía.

El muchacho echó una mirada rápida a las notas. Ardió por dentro. 

-¡Espera!

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta las columnas de la entrada, donde interceptó al guerrero.

-¡Que esperes te digo! - Sonó un golpe seco apoyó el pétreo brazo en el mármol, cortándole el paso- ¿Philia cree que Saillune está en la profecía? 

Gourry hizo un intento de avanzar. La quimera le retuvo de nuevo.

-¿Cree que Saillune la parte blanca que sucumbirá “ _ a la ceniza y la ira de las llamas”?  _ -Su voz subió de tono, incontrolable- ¡¿Sabías todo esto y esperaste tres días para decírselo a Amelia?!

Viendo que no le abrían el paso, el mercenario se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, si, perdona. Lo olvidé -dijo con una sonrisa vaga.- Sin embargo, no lo sentía. Sin ella no sentía nada en absoluto.

-¡¿Lo olvidaste?! 

Zelgadis había captado esa indiferencia, ese poso destructivo que se escondía tras ella. Le estaba provocando. Sus demonios gritaron de gozo. Su propia sonrisa se hizo más ancha. Pese a todo se contuvo. Se contuvo hasta que Gourry volvió a hablar.

-Igual que vosotros olvidasteis ayudar a Lina cuando ella lo necesitaba. 

  
  


-¡Cretino! 

Amelia veía la escena pero su cerebro tardaba en procesarla: Saillune; la profecía; Lina; la guerra; Lina. Sin ella el grupo parecía desmoronarse. Oyó la rabia de Zel. Vio sus ojos. Había algo sádico en su mirada, en la forma en la que arrugaba y enseñaba los dientes. Más similar a la bestia que al hombre. Algo que ya había visto antes. Lo vio cuando sostenía el jarrón de Rezo sobre el lago; cuando los manifestantes le gritaron “monstruo”. Zelgadis le había advertido de aquello y le había pedido que se mantuviera alejada. En su lugar intervino. Su voz sonó firme y cortante cuando dijo:

-Dejadlo. -Sus ojos azules fueron del uno al otro. Pero ninguno relajó el gesto, así que volvió a hablar.- Mi amiga ha desaparecido y mi reino está en guerra. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Princesa y bestia se cruzaron.

-Lárgate, Amelia -salió de las entrañas de la bestia.- déjame darle la hostia que tanto quiere.

-Suéltalo, Zelgadis.

Zelgadis gritó. Gritó mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Gritó mientras el mármol se arrugaba y rompía bajo la tensión de sus dedos. Luego empujó a Gourry contra la columna. El golpe vació de aire los pulmones del mercenario y Amelia notó su cuerpo encogerse al verlo. Sin embargo, recobró pronto la compostura. No se marchó, como la quimera le había pedido. En su lugar le sostuvo la mirada, roja ahora como la sangre, hasta que él la desvió y salió. Salió sin volverse, sin mediar palabra.

La escena quedó un momento suspendida en la tensión y el tiempo. Los trozos de mármol destacaban como estrellas en el azul de la alfombra. Gourry volvía a estar tirado en el suelo. Tenía en la cara una expresión suicida, desesperada:

-Amelia -susurró de forma queda- ayúdame a encontrarla.

-Yo… -empezó ella.

-Sé que Saillune está en peligro. Sé que no nos dejaste tirados entonces y que no es justo que te pida escoger ahora. Pero te lo suplico. Por favor.

Vio cómo su determinación se quebraba. Sus peores temores salían de entre las grietas. 

El tiempo volvió a correr por la sala. Durante un instante, sólo se oyó la respiración de ambos, después, un grupo de pasos se unió a la partitura y se acercaron a la sala. Cada cual tenía su ritmo: había unos gruesos, unos cansados, unos últimos inquietos. Los pasos doblaron la esquina, y su padre entró en la sala, seguidos de un criado y de Jeremías. Los tres se quedaron parados en la entrada y repasaban la escena con la mirada: la princesa de pie en la sala; el enorme hombre en el suelo; los trozos de mármol en el azul de la alfombra.

-¿Amelia? ¿Gourry? -dijo la voz grave de Phil- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi columna?

El mercenario se había levantado y se dirigía a Phil como si tal cosa, como si no estuviera cubierto de trocitos de su castillo. 

-Philionel -dijo en tono serio- vengo a pedirte ayuda.

El príncipe hizo un gesto rápido con la mano.

-Ahora no, muchacho.-se volvió hacia el criado- traeme una bola de cristal. Hay que contactar con las sacerdotisas. ¡Jeremías! El conjuro.

-Sí, sí, -dijo el viejo- ¿cómo era?

-¡Philionel!

Unos pasos ligeros resonaron por el eco de los pasillos y una mujer se unió al grupo. El mercurio de su pelo ondeaba con cada paso que daba. Entró sin ser invitada y se puso a la altura del príncipe.

-Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado en Priam. -dijo bruscamente- Quiero saber cómo están mis magos.

-Por supuesto -contactó Phil- Le preguntaremos a las sacerdotisas de Jeremías si...

Ella bufó.

-No hay tiempo para eso. Todavía no entiendo cómo no has encerrado ya a esos cochinos polvorientos y…

-¡Phil! ¡Por favor! -intervino Gourry.

-Estoy ocupado. -dijo volviéndose al mercenario. Después suavizó un poco el tono.- Esperame en las cocinas. Que el chef os prepare algo a ti y a Lina mientras.

-Por eso necesito su ayuda, señor. Lina ha desaparecido.

  
  


Las palabras cayeron en la sala pesadas como las columnas de mármol. Para Amelia fue un recuerdo de su indecisión primera; para Phil un mal augurio; para Lasca, un motivo para romper a carcajadas. Toda la sala se volvió hacia la directora.

-¿Esa bruja proscrita?

-¿Cómo? -dijo la furia de alguien.

Lasca dejó escapar otra risita.

-Sí que ha tardado poco en romperse. Un par de rumores aquí y allá sobre que estaba maldita y ¡puff! Adiós Dramata. 

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? -gritó Gourry.

-Explícate- añadió Amelia.

Lasca arrugó la nariz.

-Vamos, alteza. Será muy amiga tuya, pero es una mancha en la reputación de los magos. Con toda la que tenemos encima lo último que necesitábamos era más mala prensa así que… bueno, el círculo de magos se encargó de sacarla de la partida por un rato. 

Gourry hizo un gesto de avanzar, pero la mano de Amelia lo detuvo. Se encaró a Lasca y su voz resonó como el trueno cuando gritó:

_ -¡Visfarank! _

El puño de Amelia chocó contra la mandíbula de la directora. Su cuerpo voló un par de metros y chocó de forma desagradable contra el suelo. 

-Responderás por lo que has hecho. 

-Acabas de declararle la guerra al círculo, princesa -dijo Lasca mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Amelia se volvió, desafiante.

-Que lo intenten.

Su reino seguía en peligro, pero ahora sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.


	21. Capítulo 21: "Tenemos que hablar"

  
  


_ ¡Pam!  _ La colcha roja voló de la cama a la moqueta. Los almohadones y las sábanas corrieron la misma suerte. 

-¿Dónde cojones está?- dijo Zel entre dientes.

La quimera dió un golpe furioso al colchón. Su equipaje no estaba por ninguna parte. Pausó un momento y respiró hondo. La ira se había ido. Sin embargo, sus demonios seguían ahí, demandando su atención y crispando sus nervios. Dejó salir el aire y llenó su mente de un único pensamiento: _ “tengo que irme o perderé el control de nuevo” _ . Barrió la habitación una última vez con la vista: la cama roja, la mesa caoba, la botella ámbar de la esquina. Avanzó en su barrido y continuó por las cortinas perla, pero algo le hizo volver atrás. Se detuvo: había algo nuevo, un pequeño rectángulo blanco resaltaba sobre la madera.

Zel cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y sostuvo el objeto entre los dedos. En su centro, un par de líneas de tinta manchaban el papel: 

  
  


_ Sabía que intentarías irte sin decir nada, así que guardé tu maleta. Tenemos que hablar. _

_ Amelia _

El papel crujió en sus dedos cuando lo arrugó y él siseó por lo bajo. Amelia se le había adelantado. Por su mente cruzó la idea de irse sin más, de saltar por la ventana y salir volando. Jugueteó con ella unos instantes. Era tentador, muy tentador. Ese “tenemos que hablar” le infundía pavor. Sabía que no iba a llegar muy lejos sin muda o dinero, pero al menos tenía su espada y… un momento, ¿donde estaba su espada? Echó una mirada al sillón y solo encontró la vaina, así que volvió a echar otra ojeada a la nota. La giró. Había otra pequeña frase en su dorso.

_ Posdata: también tengo tu espada. _

-¡Joder!

El muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Se alejó por el pasillo, acompañado por el sordo sonido del portazo en las paredes de piedra. 

Amelia estaba en su habitación cuando Zel entró en ella. Su té se derramó sobre la mesa cuando la puerta golpeó el marco y ella fingió no darse cuenta. 

-Haces más ruido que una cabra en un garaje- dijo con sorna.

Zel se limitó a mirarla, con los brazos cruzados. Cualquiera se habría amedrentado ante aquella mirada, con aquellos ojos que quemaban cual carbones. Sin embargo, Amelia se limitó a señalar la silla libre y la otra taza que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? Es de menta.

-Amelia… -dijo él con voz grave.

-¿Sí? -respondió ella, inocente.

Su palma azul impactó sobre la mesa.

-Dame mi espada. Tengo que irme. 

Ella dio un sorbo al té que quedaba en su taza. Alzó la mirada y descubrió que ella también podía ser intimidante.

-Por supuesto, cuando terminemos de hablar. Siéntate, Zelgadis.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego? Te supliqué que te alejaras si veías distinto o alterado y tú… ahhgg -Zel apretó los dientes y contuvo las palabras que se venían a los labios. En su lugar dijo- a ti no se te ocurrió otra cosa que meterte entre Gourry y yo. 

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo de alambre. Se sentó, despacio:

-Y ahora vas y escondes mis cosas, como una niña haciendo travesuras. Esto no es… -su boca se crispó, volvió a tensarse- No tienes ni puta idea. 

-¡Cuéntamelo entonces! Deja de huir, Zelgadis y cuéntame de una vez qué está pasando.

Él se quedó callado. Ella lanzó un suspiro.

-Como quieras. -dijo entonces- Yo me voy con Gourry a buscar a Lina. 

Zel alzó la mirada, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Después de lo capullo que ha sido Gourry contigo? ¿Y Saillune?

-De eso quería hablarte. La maldición de Lina fue rumor del gremio de hechiceros por su… mala reputación. Es horrible, Zelgadis. Por muy mal que esté Saillune no puedo dejar a Lina en ese estado. Hay que ayudarla y contarle lo sucedido.

Él frunció el ceño un momento. Evaluó la situación y, por tercera vez, tuvo que abandonar sus ideas de fuga. Su estúpida princesa iba de cabeza a la boca del lobo. 

-Es peligroso. Iré contigo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. 

-No. Si estás preocupado por mí, sé cuidarme sola. -tu tono fue seco, como el hielo que rezumaban esos ojos oscuros- No quiero que nos acompañes si no me cuentas antes qué está pasando.

La negativa le golpeó con fuerza.Trató de tomar aire, pero se quedó en eso: un intento. Las palabras formaban un cerco a su alrededor. Le asfixiaba y acorralaban. No podía dejar que Amelia fuera sola a buscar a una Lina fuera de sí, pero tampoco podía contarle lo que ocurría; porque eso significaba también perderla.

-Estoy cansada, Zelgadis. -dijo ella en tono suave- cansada de este tira y afloja, de los secretos. 

Amelia se mojó los labios e hizo una pausa que bien pudo haber sido eterna.

-Hay momentos en los que nos reímos y se nos van las horas jugando juntos al ajedrez, después hay otros en los que estás distante y te veo huir por la ventana y yo… -su voz se quebró un momento ¿o fue una pausa? Quizás un suspiro- yo no sé cómo reaccionar. No sé qué te pasa. 

Amelia parecía estar esforzándose en poner una sensación en palabras. Los sentimientos eran fáciles de traducir, pero estos últimos costaban. Sus dedos se enredaban en sus mechones negros mientras sus labios se mantenían apretados.

-Ahora estoy dolida y pienso que quizás estás jugando conmigo. Otras mañanas me siento tonta y creo que quizás haya hecho algo que te haya molestado, algo que te esté afectando. Después, por la noche, me asaltan las dudas y vuelvo a estar dolida de nuevo. Ahora siento que esto me supera y que, si decides no contármelo, al menos no estaré cerca para volver a ese círculo.

La mente de Zel iba a mil por hora buscando salidas que no existían, alternativas que no estaban sobre la mesa. Le dio una y más vueltas pero sólo vio dos caminos: marcharse y arriesgarse a ser odiado por comportarse como un capullo o contárselo y arriesgarse también a perderla.

-Está bien -dijo al fin- sólo te pido que, si después ya no quieres verme, me dejes ir con Gourry en tu lugar a buscar a Lina.

La mirada de Amelia se ablandó un poco, ahora parecía confusa.

-No entiendo ¿por qué no querría verte?

-Porque ahora sabrás la verdad. Te lo contaré todo. -dijo él en tono triste- ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Taphorasia?

Fogonazos de memorias pasaron por la mente de Amelia: noches jugando al ajedrez hasta la madrugada; el vino y las risas; la hoguera bajo las estrellas. Después llegaron los otros recuerdos y no pudo evitar torcer el gesto. El rechazo y las caras serias, la vuelta a casa sola.

-Yo… Mira, Ame: No te rechacé entonces porque mi cuerpo fuera una molestia. Esto -extendió las manos para dejarlas a la vista- también es una maldición. 

Su voz bajó otra octava. Si los diálogos tuvieran techo, sus palabras ahora estarían rozando el suelo. Cada letra arrastraba:

-Este cuerpo no ama, Ame. Sólo destruye. 

Vio en sus ojos que ella seguía sin comprenderlo. Iba a tener que ser más explícito. Eso significaba asustarla y no quería. Era un puto cobarde interesado. Sus puños se cerraron. Hicieron un ruido seco cuando la piedra chocó contra la piedra. Hizo presión. El ruido era estruendo ahora. No era así cómo debían sonar unas manos. Tardó un rato en continuar hablando. 

-Es complicado de explicar. Lo que… lo que… trato de decirte es que nada me gustaría más que corresponderte, pero no puedo. Para eso tendría que tener emociones. Tendrían que importarme las vidas que he quitado. La verdad es que soy poco más que una bestia, Ame. -las manos de piedra estaban dejando ahora marcas en la madera, marcando también sus palabras- Y todo, absolutamente todo lo que no sea mi persona, mis caprichos y mis intereses, me importan una reverenda mierda. 

Hizo una pausa más larga, esperando que hubiera quedado todo aclarado. Que pudieran cerrar el capítulo y ella se largara antes de despertar a sus demonios. Sin embargo, ella siguió sentada en su silla.

-Pero si que tienes emociones. Nos reímos juntos. También te he visto enfadarte. -el hilo de voz era débil, casi suplicante- Te molestaste conmigo por esconder tus cosas, y con Gourry cuando dijo habló de esa manera. 

_ Pobre _ , pensó. Ahí estaba otra vez ese positivismo suyo. Ese banal intento de encontrar siempre el puto lado bueno.

-Ya. Como te dije, es complicado. Reírme, mover las cejas, cerrar los puños… No sé, en esos casos es como si supiera cómo comportarme ¿entiendes? -repitió los gestos mientras hablaba, mientras su rostro seguía inalterable- Es como saber qué tecla tocar en el piano cuando tienes la partitura. Pero es costumbre, la emoción no está ahí. Tampoco hay cansancio y apenas duermo; no hay hambre y no como. No hay, no hay… ¡JODER¡

Las manos de Zel dejaron de apretar la mesa. Había oscuros surcos en la madera. La quimera tomó una larga bocanada de aire y continuó hablando. Ahora necesitaba echar todo fuera.

-La rabia y enfado sí, esos sí que son muy reales. Todos esos sentimientos negativos que tienen los mazokus siguen conmigo. La rabia. La rabia domina y me ciega. Para serte sincero, cada vez me ocurre con más frecuencia. Por eso te pedí que te alejaras.

Los ojos de la princesa se habían ido abriendo mientras él hablaba. Absorbiendo sus palabras, entendiendo también aquellas que callaba. 

-En esos momentos de ceguera pierdo la consciencia y al volver a ser yo tengo la barriga llena, la ropa quemada, manchas de sangre en la tela. La última vez que me ocurrió destrocé una granja.

La mente de la princesa bullía. Veía, con temor, cómo su comportamiento cobraba sentido y sus sentimientos empezaron a hervir, a teñir su cara mientras procesaba. Vino primero la alegría de querer ser correspondida, la incredulidad de ser considerada un “interés o capricho”. Después vino el regusto de la sorpresa al ver las marcas de sus dedos en la mesa. Por último, vino el miedo. El sabor de las almendras podridas extendiéndose por su boca. El aroma se quedó pegado a su paladar y su lengua se quedó pastosa, seca. 

Zelgadis miró a la princesa un largo rato. La escuchó no decir nada mientras miraba los surcos de la mesa, mientras un poso de miedo se iba filtrando en sus ojos. Esperó un largo rato. Esperó hasta que sus demonios quebraron su paciencia. Sintió entonces el impulso de seguir apretando sus manos contra la mesa, de preguntarle por qué no hablaba y hablarle de ese miedo que leía en su rostro. En vez de eso, se puso en pie y dijo:

-Iré a buscar a Gourry. Manda a alguien con mi espada antes de la media noche. 

  
  


**\----------------**

  
  


Gourry se encontraba en los establos. Tenía a su lado un caballo castaño al que acariciaba el cuello con aire distraído. Su mano bajaba desde la oreja hasta el nacimiento del cuello y volvía a subir. Cuando Zelgadis entró en la cuadra, alzó también los ojos.

La quimera casi arrambló mas que entró en la cuadra. Se dirigió con furia al caballo gris que le tendía el mozo de cuadra y ajustó los estribos. 

-¿Y Amelia? 

-No va a venir -dijo él sin girarse.

El caballo piafó inquieto cuando Zel lo agarró de las riendas y lo sacó al jardín. Después lo hizo girar y miró a la tercera ventana a la derecha, al balcón de Amelia. La luz seguía encendida y las cortinas ocultaban si Amelia seguía sentada en esa silla. Arriba, la luna pendía ya del cielo sin estrellas. La noche era tranquila, fresca. En la cuadra, Gourry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tirar suavemente de su montura.

-Pues vámonos.

Su compañero chasqueó la lengua a su lado. Y se giró a mirarlo.

-Aún no. -dijo de mala gana- tienen que bajarme el equipaje y la espada. 

Sus miradas seguían encontradas, evaluándose. Ninguno dijo nada de la escena en de la sala de audiencias. Gourry subió al caballo:

-Yo me voy ya. Un soldado de Phil fue a buscar a Lina a Zephiria. Yo voy a ir al norte, puedes alcanzarme en casa de Philia.

Gourry tiró de las riendas y, justo en ese momento, una voz los llamó desde las puertas de palacio.

-¡Esperad! ¡Esperad!

Amelia venía corriendo por el sendero. Se había quitado su engorroso vestido de princesa y ahora llevaba sus ropas blancas de aventurera. Traía entre sus manos un montón de fardos y una espada sin vaina. Cuando llegó a las cuadras le faltaba el aliento.

-Voy con vosotros -dijo entre resuellos.

Entregó la espada a Zel sin mirarle y entró corriendo a las cuadras. Zelgadis la vio marchar sin atreverse a sonreír siquiera. 

-¿Mi señora? -se oyó preguntar al caballerizo- ¿Se marcha de Saillune?

-Si -contestó- Papá y el tío harán mientras lo que puedan. Además Papá piensa que, si se tuercen las cosas, Lina es nuestra mejor aliada.

Tras un par de minutos, los tres amigos estaban a las puertas. Gourry en su castaño; Zelgadis en el pinto y Amelia en un imponente caballo negro. El mercenario estaba inquieto y se movía en su silla.

-Venga. -dijo apremiante.

-Espera.

-Ya he perdido bastante tiempo, Zelgadis. -ladró Gourry.

-Y perderás más si vas de acá para allá, sin saber dónde buscar -respondió él- Tengo que pensar y necesito toda la información posible. Amelia, cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre el rumor que soltó el gremio. 

  
  


**\----------**

El trío cabalgó hasta Piram primero. El humo les dio la bienvenida desde lejos y, al acercarse a la ciudad, el fuego también salió a recibirlos. La ciudad apestaba a azufre y el caos reinaba en las calles empedradas. Esquivaron barricadas y avanzaron con cuidado entre los disturbios. Sin embargo, Lina no estaba en las tabernas que aún quedaban en pie, ni entre los escombros de aquellas que estaban destrozadas. La ciudad entera vestía de rojo, pero no había ni rastro del intenso tono que tenía el cabello de Lina.

Siguieron cabalgando el resto de la noche. Zelgadis iba a la cabeza. Había tomado el mando en ausencia de Lina, pero carecía de su habilidad para lidiar con el mercenario.

-Para, Gourry, para. Ya basta por hoy.

Amelia dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Hay que seguir -fue la respuesta de Gourry.

Apenas se mantenía sobre la silla y su pobre montura estaba también reventada.

-He dicho que nos quedamos.

-No.

Zel bajó del caballo y empezó a desatar uno de los fardos.

-Tu mismo. Mata a tu caballo si quieres. No creo ni que salgas del bosque.

-¡Zelgadis! -exclamó Amelia.

Gourry también contestó algo entre dientes. Zel debió oírlo porque dijo:

-Sí, Gourry, soy un capullo. Ahora baja del caballo o lárgate. Pero haz algo útil.

Gorry le lanzó una mirada furibunda y fue a avanzar, pero por lo visto el caballo estaba de parte de Zelgadis. El animal se negó a moverse y el chico se bajó del caballo casi con furia. A los diez minutos el grupo entero guardaba silencio, mientras el sol asomaba entre las colinas.

**\--------**

Volvía a ser de noche. Hacía ya tres días que habían salido desde palacio y no habían hecho otra cosa que cabalgar sin descanso. Las horas se difuminaban, perdían su sentido, y se convertían en cansancio, agujetas y músculos doloridos. Tras pasar por Priam habían seguido rumbo norte. Pararon en todos los pueblos, en todas las aldeas, pero nadie sabía de la hechicera pelirroja. 

Ahora mismo iban rumbo a la ciudad de Philia y a estas alturas del camino el aire ya olía a Salitre y arena. Amelia respiró hondo. Le gustaba el aroma de ese aire salado, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de esa vez que fueron a comer pulpo a Acassi y la escena le arrancó una sonrisa. Un  _ frus frus  _ de una capa vino entonces desde su espalda. Ella se giró y encontró a la quimera de brazos cruzados, observándola.

Él la saludó con la mano y, desde donde estaba, le dijo:

-Me estás evitando.

No era una pregunta. Ella bajó la cabeza y él no dijo nada.

_ “Es mejor así” _ , pensó amargamente. Dejó que la brisa salada acariciara las púas de su pelo antes de ponerse de nuevo la capucha. La mirada de tristeza de Amelia le incomodaba. 

-Le he estado dando vueltas a lo que me dijiste de Lasca y el gremio. Hay algo que no cuadra.

La princesa se volvió a mirarlo.

-No deberían de encontrarla tan fácilmente. Lina y yo ya estuvimos en busca y captura antes y creeme que no te encuentras a bandidos y cazarrecompensas debajo de cada piedra del monte. No funciona así. -chasqueó la lengua, molesto- Sé que dices que no hay maldición, pero esto huele a magia por todas partes. 

Amelia asintió.

-Lo sé. A mi también me huele raro.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Gourry?

Sus ojos vacilaron, culpables.

-No. 

  
  
  


**\--------------**

El grupo se hallaba ahora en una encrucijada. 

Zelgadis repasó de nuevo el mapa. Una decena de círculos representaban los pueblos por los que habían pasado desde su salida del castillo. En otro color, estaban las señales por donde Gourry había buscado. Ambas empezaban a encontrarse en el terreno. La lista de lugares en los que podía estar Lina se acababa y, sin embargo, aún no había señales de ella. 

-¿Y bien? - dijo Gourry.

Zelgadis alzó la vista del mapa.

-La casa de Philia es por aquí -dijo señalando a la derecha- pero honestamente creo que tenemos más posibilidades de...

Gourry no esperó a que su amigo acabara de hablar. Espoleó a su caballo y avanzó por la derecha, sin detenerse a ver si sus dos compañeros lo seguían.

Zelgadis lanzó un gruñido que inquietó a su caballo. El mercenario se había ido haciendo más huraño y arisco conforme los días avanzaban. Su espada y su lengua se habían vuelto más afiladas. Era incapaz de soportar que alguien le llevara la contraria.

En un par de ocasiones, la quimera había tenido que refrenarse para no partirle la cara. Cuando eso ocurría, Zelgadis tenía que alejarse del campamento unas horas. A veces se oían un par de estruendos en la dirección en la que se había marchado, pero ninguno de sus amigos preguntaba al respecto. Solía volver al campamento cuando sabía que Amelia andaba ya dormida. 

El día de hoy parecía ser una acumulación de esas disputas. Las peleas en el grupo estaban subiendo de tono y el silencio y la distancia de Amelia no lo hacían más llevaderas.

Llevaban días con el polvo del camino pegado a las ropas y todos estaban reventados. Zelgadis dejó escapar un suspiro. El grupo no aguantaría unido mucho más tiempo.

Amelia retuvo a su caballo a la altura del de su amigo:

-¿No crees que sea buena idea volver a casa de Philia?

El negó suavemente.

-Creo que si hubiera pasado por ahí, Philia habría encontrado la forma de avisarnos.

Ella consideró por un momento la idea.

-Tiene sentido -concluyó al final- pero poco importa, ¿verdad? tendremos que seguir por ahí si no queremos perder a Gourry. 

-O podríamos dejar que se pierda -dijo con sorna.

El comentario arrancó una ligera sonrisa a la princesa y por unos instantes volvieron a ser el dúo de amigos que jugaban al ajedrez, que comían estofado juntos. 

-¿Zelgadis?

-¿Uhm?

-Gracias por venir con nosotros. Estando sola creo que habría aguantado poco a este nuevo Gourry.

Acompañó esas palabras de otra de esas pequeñas y ligeras sonrisas. Dicho esto, azuzó a su yegua y salió en pos de su amigo. 

**\-------**

  
  


Al quinto de búsqueda habían bajado las temperaturas. El viento de levante sopló todo el día en sus caras y empujó sus capas. A veces también arrastraba arena, haciendo su andar difícil, lento. Cuando cayó el sol, todos tenían el cuerpo entumecido, destemplado. 

Amelia se enrolló el carbón de su pelo entre los dedos. Jugaba con él de manera distraída; la mirada perdida. Con la otra mano se abrazaba las rodillas, quizás con inquietud más que con frío, pues estaba peligrosamente cerca del fuego. Tan cerca, que la hoguera del campamento casi lamía el verde de sus botas.

Sus ojos seguían fijos allá por donde la oscuridad se había tragado a Zel después de que este tuviera unas palabras con Gourry. A la luz de la hoguera, sólo el crepitar de las llamas hablaba. Gourry avivó el sonido con una rama. El mercenario seguía con aire terco y cabizbajo pero, en momentos como los de ahora, volvía a ser el Gourry que Amelia conocía.

A su izquierda Gourry seguía azuzando el fuego, ahora mismo, él y la tranquilidad no se llevaban bien. Le daban demasiado tiempo para pensar en Lina. 

El chico probó tarareando una canción, pero ella seguía en su mente. Luego miró la espada y pensó en afiliarla. Le bastó una mirada para saber qué no quitaria a la hechicera de sus pensamientos. Presa de la inquietud, de esa fea costumbre humana de ver morir los silencios, decidió lanzar al aire una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo en su mente:

-Oye Amelia… ¿nunca le has dicho a Zelgadis lo que sientes?

Ella permaneció callada. Si se sorprendió de que Gourry le dirigiera la palabra o de la pregunta, no dio señales de ello. Tardó un largo rato en despegar los labios.

-Vaya, no pensaba que fuera tan evidente -dijo, y la sonrisa que acompañó a las palabras no terminó de llegar a sus mofletes-. Me rechazó, hace mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio?

Ella bajó la cabeza, se apretó más contra sí misma.

-¿Quieres... hablar de ello? -preguntó él en tono suave.

-No hay mucho que contar. 

Aún así tomó aire. Continuó hablando para acallar de nuevo al silencio.

-Ocurrió tras una de nuestras grandes aventuras. Zelgadis me acompañó de vuelta a Saillune y acordó con papá ser mi guardaespaldas durante un año. En ese tiempo viajaba mucho a Taphorasia para ayudar a su reconstrucción y creo que eso traía a papá preocupado. Fueron unos viajes increíbles. Jugábamos al ajedrez en las noches. Yo le hablaba de las locuras que hacía de pequeña en palacio y él me contaba de alguna aventura que había vivido en solitario. De día, pasábamos los descansos leyendo o hablábamos durante horas de las noticias del nuevo mundo.

Sus ojos se habían ido encendiendo conforme se llenaban de recuerdos. Ahora escapaban, discretamente, entre las comisuras de los ojos.

-Entonces se me ocurrió que… que podíamos estar así de bien más tiempo y le ofrecí que se quedara al terminar el contrato. Le dije que quería estar con él, que se lo pensara. Pero él no quiso hablar de ello. 

_ “Cabeza de chorlito”, _ Gourry casi podía oír a Lina echándole la bronca por la escena que había causado. Él también odiaba ver a su amiga en ese estado, pero no sabía qué hacer o donde meterse así que, a falta de nada mejor, esperó a oír el final de la historia. 

-Permaneció a mi lado hasta el último día que estaba por escrito, pero ya no teníamos esos momentos juntos. No había la misma química entre nosotros. -hizo una pausa y dejó de mirar a las llamas para mirar al mercenario.- El día después de que se cumpliera el contrato se volvió a marchar. 

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Se marchó sin más? ¿No te dio un puto motivo? -Gourry gruñó por lo bajo- Mira que me cae bien Zel, pero sí ha hecho eso está rozando la línea de “mírame, soy un capullo”.

-No, no. -Se rió por su reacción. Su risa se alzó entre el crepitar de las llamas.- En el momento me explicó un poco sus razones, de forma breve y mal. Se disculpó muchas veces también. No tiene mal fondo.

Luego se volvió a mirarlo. Gourry se preparó para la pregunta que afloraba en sus labios.

-¿Y tu, Gourry? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando se lo dijiste a Lina?

Su recuerdo flotó en la hoguera tras pronunciar su nombre. Sabía amargo para Gourry, sabía amargo para Amelia.

El mercenario volvió a avivar las llamas, dejando que su crepitar llenara el silencio alrededor de la hoguera. No sabía muy bien cómo contestar a la pregunta. Pensar en Lina ahora lo confundía. Se sentía preocupado y rabioso, dolido, triste; abandonado.

Pese a todo, seguía sin poder traicionarla.

-Lo siento, Amelia. -su voz estaba nublada de sentimientos- Tu te has sincerado conmigo y sé que es injusto, pero no puedo contarte mucho en mi caso. Creo que esa historia le pertenece a Lina.

Ella asintió. Lo entendía.

  
**\--------------**   
  


Gourry arrastraba los pies por el polvo. Habían tenido que dejar los caballos en la última posada. Las bestias estaban reventadas del galope y Amelia se había negado a seguir forzandolas. El mercenario se frotó los ojos. Llevaban muchas jornadas caminando. Los días se hacían eternos, sin pistas, sin saber si andaban en la dirección correcta. Pero lo peor, sin duda, eran las noches: las pasaba sin descanso. Cuando cerraba los ojos veía a la Lina llorosa que no sabía qué hacer tras escapar del muro de fuego y los magos; cuando los abría, la Lina callada y oscura le acompañaba en la vigilia. Poco a poco, las gotas de cordura que le quedaban parecían escurrirse, perderse entre el polvo del sendero.

A los pocos pasos el camino empezó a cambiar bajo sus pies. La tierra se convirtió en empedrado. El aroma a salitre se hizo más intenso. Había vuelto a llegar a la ciudad de Philia. Todo estaba tal cual Gourry lo había dejado: la línea de la costa que acababa en el puerto, la casa de su amiga al final del mercado.

El mercenario echó a correr hacia la casa, dejando a sus amigos atrás, y abrió la puerta de golpe:

-¡JIRAS! -dijo una voz desde el interior- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no des esos golpes?

El rostro de Philia asomó desde la trastienda. Su gesto cambió al ver quien se hallaba en la puerta.

-¿Gourry? ¿Estas bien, querido? Tienes un aspecto horrible. 

-¡¿Está aquí?! ¿Ha venido?

Su amiga le devolvió una mirada triste.

-Lo siento, cariño. Lina no ha vuelto por aquí desde que te marchaste.

El espadachín se encogió un poco al oír su nombre. Y, sin más ceremonia, se giró para marcharse. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Zelgadis y Amelia llegaron a la puerta y sus figuras le impidieron el paso.

-¡Zelgadis! ¡Amelia! -dijo la dragona a sus espaldas- Qué alegría volver a veros. 

-Hola, Philia -saludo Amelia con voz cansada.

-Por Ceiphied, querida. Tienes peor aspecto incluso que Gourry. Ven, anda. Te prepararé un baño mientras te pongo al día.

El mercenario bufó.

-Yo me largo.

-¡Ah, no! Alto ahí, jovencito -la voz de Philia retumbó en la tienda- Tu y yo vamos a hablar. No te vas de aquí sin haber comido algo decente antes. Tienes cara de derrumbarte a la vuelta de la esquina.

Por algún motivo, Gourry parecía responder a la energía de Philia. Quizás, porque su mal humor le recordaba a cierta hechicera. La dragona no sólo les obligó a tomar algo caliente sino que también les convenció para que retrasaran su marcha hasta mañana. Esa noche, todos durmieron a pierna suelta entre el calor de la hoguera y las sábanas de olor a lavanda. 

  
  


**\-----------**

Al séptimo día de búsqueda, Amelia se despertó con el sonido de un trueno. Cuando salió de su tienda, un par de gotas de lluvia salieron a recibirla. El cielo se había llenado de nubes negras durante la noche y, al fondo, un par de relámpagos iluminaron el bosque.

Zelgadis se hallaba frente al fuego, inclinado sobre su mapa gastado. Estaba en la misma posición que anoche, con el pelo igual de revuelto, los bajos de la capa manchados de barro. 

-¿Ya te has levantado? -dijo sin volverse.- Toma, anda.

Sus manos oscuras le ofrecieron un bol de gachas calientes y ella lo aceptó sin decir nada. 

Comió en silencio, observando el dedo de la quimera navegar por el mapa. 

Un trueno y un relámpago cortaron el silencio de la mañana y Zelgadis alzó la vista al cielo.

-No creo que hoy avancemos mucho -dijo entornando los ojos- sería más útil pararse en alguna posada y gastar el tiempo en interrogar a los que paren a refugiarse.

La llovizna que caía empezó a subir de intensidad, como queriendo reforzar el argumento de la quimera. El fuego siseó hasta apagarse y Zel guardó el mapa antes de que terminara de mojarse. 

-Despierta a Gourry, por favor. -dijo Amelia mientras se incorporaba- Yo recojo esto.

Zel dejó escapar otro gruñido y se puso también en pie. Se acercó a la tienda del mercenario y dio un par de patadas a la tela.

-¡Gourry! -llamó- ¡Gourry! Levanta.

Repitió la acción un par de veces, hasta que un pequeño gruñido salió de entre las telas. El ánimo de Gourry había vuelto a cambiar tras la visita a Philia. Ahí, tanto Amelia como la dragona habían probado de nuevo a dar con Lina. Intentaron adivinación, hechizos de rastreo, con todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Sin embargo, nada dio resultado. La peor parte fue intentar explicarle a Gourry el motivo. Zelgadis aún recordaba su mirada de espanto cuando le dijo eso podía significar dos cosas: o bien Lina había bloqueado con su magia los hechizos de rastreo; o ella ya no se encontraba en este mundo. 

Desde ese día, las fuerzas de Gourry parecían haberle abandonado. Ahora arrastraba los pies como alma en pena. Ya lo discutía, ya no luchaba; se limitaba a seguir, cabizbajo, a Amelia y Zelgadis.

Recogieron el campamento en silencio, mientras la lluvia se ensañaba con ellos. Para cuando llegaron a la tarbena, sus ropas goteaban y Amelia tiritaba de frío.

Zelgadis arrugó la nariz. El antro olía a alcohol y lo que salía de tu cuerpo tras beberlo. La taberna estaba a reventar. A la izquierda, un grupo de soldados jugaba a las cartas en unas mesas mal colocadas. A la derecha se había formado un corro y hombres y mujeres coreaban mientras dos mujeres rudas se echaban un pulso. Finalmente, en la barra, un grupo de borrachos jugaba a ver quien reía más alto. 

Los tres amigos encontraron una mesa libre junto al fuego. Dejaron las capas gotear junto a las llamas. 

-Voy a pedir que nos preparen algo para el viaje- dijo Zel por encima del tumulto.

Se alejó en dirección a la barra. La princesa y el mercenario se quedaron a solas. 

Ninguno de los dos despegó los labios. Gourry parecía ocupado tratando de no resbalar de la silla, así que Amelia se dedicó a inspeccionar la sala con la mirada. El pulso parecía haberse acabado y ahora el público se preparaba para el siguiente asalto. Un mar de manos y billetes arrugados reclamaban la atención del hombre que parecía llevar las apuestas.

De pronto, una carcajada estridente sonó en la taberna:

-Que si, que si. Esa pelirroja es un caramelito, tío -dijo uno de los borrachos de la barra- Lástima que sea tan antisocial. Las pequeñitas son mi tipo. 

Un par de comentarios obscenos siguieron tras la frase y Amelia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Además, joder, ¿esa cintita en la frente como una colegiala? Si es que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos que la sobara.

¡ZAS!

Una jarra voló hasta chocar en la nuca de aquel guarro. Y, para cuando se giró, tenía un gigante rubio detrás, listo para agarrarle y levantarle en peso. La voz de Gourry sonó por encima de las apuestas, alta y terrorífica:

-Repite eso.

Amelia se giró un par de veces en su silla. Sabía que Gourry no estaba sentado a su lado pero, aún así, se vio en la obligación de comprobarlo. No lo había oído levantarse, ni había pasado a su lado cuando fue hacia la barra. 

-¿ehm? -le salió al borracho.

-¡Qué lo repitas! ¿Cómo era esa tía de la que estabas hablando?

-Yo qué sé, tío. Déjame en paz. Era una tía buena cualquiera.

Gourry bajó la mano hasta el mango de la espada y Amelia se puso alerta.

-¿Esa pelirroja se llamaba Lina? ¿Lina Inverse?

La mirada aterrada del borracho iba de Gourry a su espada.

-¿Qué dices? Se llamaba Sofía. ¿Quién en su sano juicio diría que Lina Inverse está bue…?

Gourry apretó más el puño y acercó al borracho a su cara. Hasta oler el tufo a alcohol que salía de su boca.

-¿Dónde? -dijo intimidante.

Por desgracia, uno de las particularidades del alcohol es que vuelve a uno valiente y estúpido.

-¿Dónde qué? -dijo el borracho- ¿Quieres saber dónde la sobé? ¿Es eso?

De pronto, el borracho se vio volando de un lugar a otro de la taberna. Había ocurrido a tal velocidad, que su cerebro aún procesaba la acción. Su cuerpo fue a parar contra una de las mesas cercanas. El mejunje de borracho y alcohol se esturrearon por el suelo. Una vez ahí una mano lo levantó de nuevo.

-¿Dónde viste a esa chica?

Su cerebro aún estaba procesando lo ocurrido, pero ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no era buena idea pasarse de listo con ese tío.

-E-en Cuezax.

Gourry soltó su agarre y el hombre cayó al suelo como un guiñapo. Después recogió su fardo y salió por la puerta. La taberna entera parecía moverse a otro ritmo y pasaron unos instantes antes de que alguien en su interior reaccionara a lo sucedido. La primera en salir de su estupor fue Amelia.

-¡Zelgadis! -le llamó- ¡Zelgadis, tenemos que irnos! 


	22. Capítulo 22: Lina

El frío empezaba a bajar por las colinas. Más abajo, en la ladera, resbalaba el viento entre la hierba. Traía consigo el olor a lluvia. Un soplo de aire frío golpeó a la princesa y ella se arrebujó un poco en su capa. A su lado, Gourry seguía caminando, impasible. Parecía no notar el pelo golpeándole el rostro, ni el viento en sus brazos. El mercenario seguía andando, como si el viento no estuviera en contra, como si el camino no fuese cuesta arriba. Un paso, luego otro. 

Por último, cerrando la marcha, estaba Zel. La quimera caminaba a paso lento, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, en las nubes negras.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, hasta Gourry se detuvo, haciendo que la princesa chocara contra su espalda.

-Gourry, ¿qué ocurre? -dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz. 

-Hemos llegado -contestó él entre dientes.

La princesa bordeó a su amigo y echó un vistazo. ¿Eso era Cuezax? Un puñado de casas mal puestas se extendían a su vista. Se extendían hasta el pliegue de las rocas, donde la tierra se abría en forma de un perfecto cráter.

Zelgadis se paró a su lado y observó el agujero en la tierra.

-¿Crees que ha sido ella? -dijo la princesa en un susurró.

Él movió la cabeza con un gesto sombrío. ¿Era cosa de Lina? Si. ¿Era reciente? No estaba seguro. 

El trío avanzó en silencio hasta el pueblo. Las casas eran oscuras, recias. Algunas de ellas parecían meterse en la roca de la montaña y fundirse con la pared de piedra que separaba el valle. 

-¡Lina! ¡Lina!

El eco repetía su nombre en las paredes de piedra.

-¡Lina!

El grupo avanzó hasta una plaza de piedra grisácea. En medio había una fuente de piedra y a su alrededor no se veía un alma.

-¡Lina! -repitió el chico.

-Gourry ¡basta! -siseó su amigo. 

Zel se sentó en el borde de la fuente y lanzó un suspiro. El aroma a agua estancada flotaba en el aire y le entró en la nariz. 

-Así no conseguiremos nada. Habría que preguntar a alguien -echó una mirada en redondo, mientras paladeaba ese olor que no se iba.- Vamos a ver si tienen una sacerdotisa, o un tendero, alguien que trate con la gente del pueblo.

Se incorporó para seguir la marcha mientras su amigo seguía de espaldas, llamando a su amiga.

-¡Lina! -su voz empezaba a alzarse, frenética.

-¿Gourry? -lo llamó suavemente Amelia.

Él no se movía.

-Déjalo, Amelia. Que busque a su manera. 

La quimera y la princesa abandonaron la plaza por un lado, mientras Gourry se alejaba por otro, aún llamando a su compañera.

**………**

Amelia echó una mirada atrás mientras se alejaba de la plaza. Esta última faceta de Gourry, la que había aparecido tras la noticia en la taberna, era la que más le preocupaba de todas. Le recordaba al caballo castaño que el propio mercenario había montado. Estaba ansioso y, a la vez, reventado. 

Vió al mercenario alejarse por una de las callejuelas y, sin quererlo, dejó escapar un poco de esa preocupación por la boca. Hizo una mueca.

A su lado, Zel, soltó otro suspiro. Bajó su enorme mano hacia el cabello de Amelia y la detuvo antes de tocar su color negro. Se lo pensó mejor y, en vez de eso, la bajó hasta apoyarla en la vaina de su espada.

-Vamos -dijo con ternura- Ese terco sabe cuidarse un par de minutos sólo. 

Ella asintió y ambos apretaron el paso, rumbo a una destartalada tienda de alimentos. La puerta crujió al abrirse. Por el sonido de la madera, poco más que un milagro la mantenía entera. Zelgadis entró y un olor a rancio salió a recibirlo. Como en el exterior, parecía no haber ni un alma dentro.

-¿Hola?

Se oyó un objeto deslizarse al suelo, después, un golpe. Por fin la cara de un hombre afable y regordete asomó tras el mostrador. 

-¿Qué coño queréis? -dijo el ya no tan afable hombre.

-Buscamos a una persona -contestó la princesa.

-Y yo hacer algo de dinero -respondió hosco el tendero- ¿qué van a comprar?

Zelgadis lanzó un gruñido y tomó la primera caja que vio a su alcance. La deslizó por el mostrador y puso unas monedas sobre la mesa.

-Me llevo esto -dijo sin mirarle.

-Ajá -dijo el tendero observando la caja- ¿y qué más?

La quimera lanzó una palabrota y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Tanteó el terreno y deslizó un paquete de dulces por la mesa, pero el hombre no se inmutó. Decidió entonces añadir un horrible souvenir en el que se leía “I ♥ Cuezax”. Las comisuras de la boca del tendero se empezaron a curvar hacia arriba y la princesa supo aprovechar el momento.

-Estoy buscando una chica. -probó Amelia. Mientras Zel iba arrastrando, sin blanca, hacia la puerta- Es Lina Inverse: pequeña, pelirroja… con bastante mal genio también.

-Señorita, si Lina Inverse estuviera aquí creeme que lo sabría. -dijo él con sorna.

-Oh, quizás le haya dado a usted otro nombre. Creo que en la taberna dijeron… dijeron. -hizo un gesto de agitar los dedos mientras intentaba recordar- Zelgadis, ¿tú lo recuerdas?

-Sophia -se oyó desde la distancia.

-¡Eso! Sophia.

En respuesta el hombre se llevó las manos a la barbilla.

-¿Ves tú? Ese nombre sí me suena. Puede ser la chica nueva esa, la ayudante de doña Clara. Sí, creo que era menudita también.

El rostro de Amelia se iluminó en el acto.

-¿Y puede indicarnos dónde está esa señora?

-Por supuesto, bonita- contestó con una sonrisa.

El tendero volvió a alargar la mano, haciendo el gesto universal de “primero paga”.

**………**

  
  


Gourry la llamó una y otra vez. La llamó hasta que su voz ronca quedó ronca. Sabía que estaba ahí, cerca. Sus ojos se fijaban en cada adoquín, cada avenida. No había rastro de ella. Varias mujeres se giraron a su paso y él escrutaba sus rostros, ansioso. Ninguna era ella. 

Divagó por las calles estrechas, la mirada perdida, el paso renqueante. Su cabeza se volvía a cada esquina y sus ojos buscaban. Escaneaban cada calle, cada sombra, en busca de ese tono de rojo y cobre que ansiaban.

Gourry apoyó el brazo contra la piedra mientras observaba la calle ¿había pasado ya por ahí? Los recuerdos se le mezclaban entre el gris plomizo del cielo, el grisáceo sucio de la roca y el suelo. Sintió el brazo ceder ante el peso de su agotado cuerpo y se dejó, sin más, resbalar hasta el empedrado. 

Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Cerró los ojos. Millones de motitas se mezclaban en la oscuridad de sus paŕpados, brillantes luces sin color definido. Resopló. Estaba tan cansado. Dejó la cabeza descansar entre los brazos y se quedó ahí, encogido. 

A su alrededor, el tiempo empapaba las calles mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a marcar el tempo sobre el suelo. Cuando Gourry volvió a abrir los ojos, había pequeños charcos formándose entre los adoquines y el sudor que se mezclaba con la lluvia en sus ropas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

El día se había vuelto oscuro, frío. Desenfocado. Parecía que ya no podía eludir al cansancio. Veía todo a través de una densa bruma de motas y puntos, ora amarillos, ora negros, sobre la masa gris que era la calle. Y entre ese mar de colores sobre gris, un punto rojo permanecía fijo en el centro. Se situaba al final de la calle, la teñían de color cálido y rubí.

Un momento, ¿rojo?

Gourry trató de enfocar la vista en medio de ese mar de motitas. Poco a poco volvieron las formas de las paredes, los marcos de las puertas. En el centro, seguía ese rojo intenso que conducía su mirada como un hilo. Era un tono cobrizo que se volvía rubí por momentos.

La calidez del color se extendió y le llegó al pecho. Le dió un vuelco el corazón.

Las motas habían empezado a desvanecerse y la figura de una chica se alzó claramente ante el mercenario. Se alejaba de él, calle arriba, mientras su falda castaña y su delantal ondeaban a su andar. Cuanto más posaba su vista en ella, más se daba cuenta de que no era su amiga. La muchacha vestía una falda larga, sin capa y el cabello… oh, el cabello. No se derramaba por su espalda como ondas granates de hilo. En su lugar era corto y llegaba hasta la nuca.

El cerebro le decía que no era ella. Y pese a todo, siguió observando. Observó como su figura pequeña y sin curvas andaba sin hacer ruido. Tenía su misma estatura, su misma forma, su mismo color de pelo. 

Una idea empezó a danzar en su mente como antes lo hicieron esas pequeñas motas de luz en sus ojos. ¿Podía ser…? Antes de pensarlo, estaba en pie de nuevo.

-¡Lina! -gritó con lo que le quedaba de voz.

La chica no se giró, pero su andar se detuvo un momento, vacilante. Era ella. Era ella. 

Él avanzó mientras ella se quedaba quieta. Avanzaba corriendo y tropezando, el sudor en la cara, las motas en los ojos. Avanzó hasta que su mano estuvo a centímetros de su brazo y, ahí, se detuvo. De pronto, tuvo miedo.

-¿Lina? -la llamó de nuevo.

¿Por qué no se había girado? ¿No quería verle? La pregunta de Zel había vuelto a su memoria. Y esa frase, esa maldita frase, volvió a su mente: “¿Y si no quiere que la sigas?”

-Lina, soy yo, Gourry. Zel y Amelia también han venido a...

La chica seguía sin girarse y, Gourry, casi por inercia, estiró la mano hasta tocar su brazo.

El contacto hizo saltar a la chica. La tuvo, por primera vez, cara a cara.

Su rostro estaba manchado de terror y furia. Era ella. Su pequeña boca apretada en una línea. Era ella.

-Vete

Primero le llegó la alegría, la infinita felicidad de volver a ver su cara. Después, desvió su mirada hacía sus ojos oscuros y compartió con ella el terror que supuraban. Por último, llegó el golpe de sus palabras y el dolor lo arrastró todo.

-¿Q-qué? Lina…

-No -dijo más fuerte, más alto- Largo.

Ella intentó alejarse, pero la mano de Gourry aún descansaba sobre su brazo. Ella tiró, pero ni la mano ni Gourry se movieron.

-¡Déjame! No deberíais estar aquí. Yo.. 

El terror impregnaba sus palabras como la lluvia su pelo mal cortado. Él no entendía nada. Veía a la muchacha intentando soltar el brazo, los trasquilones rojos de su pelo, sus labios moverse al pedir que se marchara. Era ella y, a la vez, no lo era. Era un concepto contra el que su mente luchaba. La sóla idea de pensar que la mujer con la que había dormido tantas noches temblaba ahora de pavor a su contacto, le bloqueaba la mente. Le encendía verla en ese estado y le dolían sus palabras. Le quemaba el pecho y derramaba por la cara. Quería abrazarla y consolarla. Besarla y también gritarle de vuelta. Ella aún sacudía su brazo y él, simplemente, retiró su mano. 

Alzó su cara mojada y la miró a los ojos.

-Por favor -musitó- por favor, dime qué pasó.

La lluvia siguió cayendo a su alrededor mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos.

-Dime por qué te marchaste -insistió y subió el volumen para hacerse oír entre la lluvia- y no volverás a verme si es lo que quieres.

Ella no respondió, pero tampoco se alejó de su lado. 

  
  


Así, mojados, estáticos, los encontraron Zel y Amelia. La voz de la muchacha había llegado a los oídos de la quimera. Ahora se hallaban a poca distancia, detrás de Gourry, y sin atreverse a avanzar más. No había magia, no había ira, sólo miedo. Resultaba… desconcertante. 

Ambos sentían que la escena no les pertenecía. Se quedaron callados, mientras Amelia se encogía al lado de Zel y éste la rodeaba protectoramente con el brazo. Quimera y princesa habían sido absorbidos también por el momento. Se quedaron quietos. La lluvia y la escena les caló también a ellos. 

  
  


Los pensamientos de Lina eran erráticos. Hubo sorpresa, también algo cálido. Luego vino la ansiedad y, finalmente, la brea del miedo sepultaba todo. Tenía que irse. La habían encontrado. Ya no estaba sola. Tenía que irse. 

Respiró y evitó mirar a Gourry a la cara. El mercenario estaba roto, deshecho. Su contacto cálido aún le quemaba en el brazo y le recordaba a las caricias en las noches frías y los besos entre las sábanas. Era tan tentador dejarse llevar, tan fácil fundirse en un abrazo. Pero sabía que si se dejaba acunar en su brazos no le sería posible marcharse de nuevo. Y si quería protegerle, no podía quedarse a su lado. 

-Gourry...

Miró más allá de su amigo, hacía la quimera y la princesa. Ella desviaba la mirada, pero la de él estaba clavada en sus ojos castaños. Era confusa y, a la vez, desafiante. Decía “no nos iremos de aquí sin explicaciones”. 

-Está bien -dijo Lina al despegar los labios- seguidme.

  
  


**………**

  
  


La muchacha que antes fue Lina iba en cabeza. Caminaba calle arriba y los otros tres, bien por inercia, bien por obra de algún embrujo, la seguían en su ascenso.

Caminaron sin gastar una palabra hasta el final de la calle, donde el empedrado volvió a convertirse en tierra y en barro. Las casas se habían ido quedando atrás conforme avanzaban y ahora sólo una, escuálida y chata, quedaba a la vista.

La procesión se detuvo delante de la casa maltrecha. Parecía fŕagil pese a estar hecha de piedra. Tenía la cristalera rota y Zel podía notar el olor a humedad saliendo de sus rendijas. Cuando Lina abrió la puerta, la nariz de la quimera se arrugó un poco más.

Las bisagras de la madera crujieron a modo de bienvenida. Dentro les recibieron una chimenea sucia, una cama deshecha y dos sillas con aspecto de no poder aguantar a una persona adulta. La chica avanzó hacia la chimenea y el resto optó por quedarse de pie, con la ropa aún goteando y la humedad que antes se colaba por la puerta calando en sus huesos. 

Lina acercó una cerilla a la chimenea. Luego otra y otra más. Pero el papel y la hojarasca del interior prendía sin encender los troncos. Se oyó un silbido de enfado y luego el rasgar de una cerilla. Luego otra y otras tantas más. 

La Lina de capa y melena solía chasquear los dedos para terminar, de forma vistosa, de encender la hoguera con magia. Otra veces se dejaba de florituras y optaba por prender fuego a un árbol entero con un “ _ fireball _ ”. “Carbón instantáneo”, solía llamarlo. 

Quizás por eso era tan devastador ver a la misma hechicera batallar con cerillas o, peor incluso, ver cómo esas asquerosas cerillas le ganaban la batalla. 

La princesa se acercó despacio y posó su mano en la falda castaña.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -dijo con suavidad.

Lina suspiró y, entre dientes, murmuró un “como quieras”. Después fue a sentarse en una de las sillas. 

Zel tenía la mirada clavada en ella, en los mechones mal cortados, la falda marrón entera. Apretó los puños casi por inercia. Intentaba encontrar sentido a sus emociones, a esa furia que sentía al verla tan distinta. Le daban ganas de sacudirla y gritarle  _ “¿Qué cóño haces? ¡Tu no eres así!”  _

Miró a Gourry para observar su reacción, el mercenario ya no la miraba.

Un pequeño calorcillo empezó a expandirse por la estancia mientras el repiquear de la lluvia se oía en el tejado. Nadie decía nada.

Zelgadis miró a Amelia retorcer las manos, a Gourry perder la mirada en el suelo, y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

Ella movió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? -se oyó decir a Gourry.

-Porque aquí no me han encontrado -contestó sin más. Quiso parecer fría y desafiante, pero su mirada seguía nerviosa. Empañada aún esa brea.

-Y supongo que por eso también te has hecho eso en pelo. 

Zelgadis notó sus manos crujir al apretar más los puños. Mientras, una pila de sentimientos negativos deleitaba a sus demonios. Estaba aliviado de dar con ella y, a la vez, furioso por la manera en la que había desaparecido, como si ellos no fuesen nada, como si ni siquiera Gourry le importara una mierda. También estaba cansado; cansado del viaje y sus compañeros, de ser el único adulto. Por último, y aunque no lo admitiera, tenía miedo, pues ver a la gran Lina Inverse temblar era suficiente para inspirar pánico. 

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Lina no contestó. Zel, por su parte, siguió insistiendo.

-¿Por eso ya no usas tu magia? ¿Por eso te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie?

-Era la única manera -dijo en voz queda.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! -se le escapó a alguien. El tono de la voz parecía ser el de Gourry, pero las palabras… jamás habían oído al mercenario hablar así.

La palabrota volvió a invocar el silencio y la tensión. El más mínimo ruido los ponía a todos en alerta así que, cuando Amelia volvió a hablar, lo hizo con mucho cuidado.

-Lina…

Avanzó hacia ella y abrió con ternura los brazos. Su amiga no hizo ademán de devolvérselo, pero se dejó abrazar. 

-Lo siento. -musitó Amelia- Lo siento tanto.

Zel no vio lágrimas en sus ojos, pero la emoción rompía su voz. 

Él suspiró y Gourry hizo lo propio. El mercenario parecía estar ya más relajado. Había pasado de manojo de nervios a mero puñado. Ahora sentía la necesidad de mirar a Lina cada segundo, como queriendo comprobar que no seguía ahí después de cada pestañeo. 

Gourry dejó escapar otro suspiro más. Notaba que el cuerpo le fallaba, presa del cansancio y la tensión. Aún así seguía inquieto. Se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada y se apoyó contra ella, dejando el cuerpo resbalar hasta encontrar el suelo.

-Ya puedes dejar de huir. -dijo con el hilo de voz que le quedaba- Amelia atrapó a la responsable.

-¿Qué?

-Sí,-contestó Gourry, mientras sus párpados pesaban cada vez más- fue cosa de ese grillo de hechiceros.

-¿El gremio de hechiceros? -preguntó ella.

-Ese, ese. Resulta que no le caías bien a una tal Lasca y esparció el rumor de que estabas maldita para tenerte lejos. Por eso no sólo venían a por nosotros bandidos, también locos y fanáticos. 

-Pero ¿y la profecía?¿Cuándo fue eso?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! -el sueño lo reclamaba cada vez con más fuerza- Pues… ¿qué día es hoy? Creo que fue el….

-Ocurrió hace 13 días -intervino Zel. 

El calor del abrazo de Amelia había ido disolviendo la oscura brea y ahora, sin embargo, volvió con fuerza. En respuesta, su cuerpo se tensó y el rictus de su boca se volvió a torcer.

-Entonces no se ha acabado. Mi último ataque fue hace 7 días.

La frase pareció sacar un poco a Gourry de su sopor y luchó por escaparse de las garras del sueño.

-¿Cómo? No, no. Sí que se ha acabado. Sólo hay que esperar a que Phil arregle el malentendido. Yo mismo vi cómo la guardia se llevaba a Lasca y vosotros también estábais ahí, ¿a que sí?

Zel y Amelia intercambiaron una mirada, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada.

-¿Amelia? ¿Zel? -volvió a probar su amigo- ¿A qué viene esa mirada? ¿Por qué callais?

-Porque saben que no es un simple rumor, Gourry.

Ninguno de los dos lo confirmó, pero el mercenario podía verlo en sus ojos. Trató de incorporarse de nuevo, pero las piernas se le habían dormido. Así que gritó desde el suelo:

-¿¡Qué?! No ¡NO! Se ha acabado. No tienes que desaparecer de nuevo.

Amelia bajó la mirada y Zel supo que le iba a tocar a él de nuevo. Tomo un poco de ese aire que olía a humedad y dijo:

-Aunque Lasca esté encerrada sigue habiendo algo que no cuadra, Gourry. Hay algo raro en la facilidad con la que encuentran a Lina. Algo que huele a magia o a mazokus.

Las palabras le dieron de lleno y se llevaron con ellas el sueño. Gourry volvía a estar alerta, frenético. Tardó un rato en procesar la frase, en entender. Después tardó un instante más en volver a juntar las fuerzas para hablar.

-Pe...pero ella ya no.. Amelia y Philia no encontraron signos de maldiciones en ella, ni hechizos rastreadores. ¿Estás diciendo entonces que es cosa de Xellos? ¡XELLOS!

-Gourry, ¡Gourry! -dijo más alto- No sabemos qué lo puede estar causando. 

Aquí se volvió hacia su amiga pelirroja. Ella seguía en brazos de Amelia, con su cara contraída en un gesto de miedo.

-Lo único que sabemos -continuó él- es que no es la maldita de la que habla la profecía.

-¿Por qué? -saltó Lina de forma sarcástica- ¿Porque te lo ha dicho una bruja a la que le caigo mal?

La quimera lanzó un gruñido molesto.

-Sea lo que sea, Lina, no es algo divino ni del destino. Y juntos podemos derrotarlo.

Gourry se aferró a esas últimas palabras como a un clavo ardiendo.

-Sí -la animó Gourry- venga, Lina. Vámonos juntos.

-No.

-Esta bien. Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo.

-No -repitió- tú te vas con ellos. 

La negativa siguió a un silencio. Pequeñas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-Por favor. Lina…

Ella se levantó con brusquedad mientras la silla fue a parar al suelo.

.¡NO! ¡Gourry, ¿crees que no lo he intentado?! Me he hartado de lanzar “ _ fireballs _ ” a todos los culos que venían tras el mío. Me he dejado los ojos buscando soluciones a esto -dijo mientras se señalaba entera- He cambiado de aspecto sin éxito, me he escondido en cuevas mohosas y aún así, daban conmigo.. Alejarme de ti y dejar de usar la magia es lo único que me ha funcionado.

La brea se destilaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Rezumaba el miedo, el pánico. Era como un animalillo asustado, una presa que se ha resignado.

-Zel, por favor -dijo la hechicera. No añadió nada más, pero la quimera entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

Entendió que estaba dispuesta a pelear, si no con magia, sí con uñas y dientes por lo que ella consideraba correcto. Entendió que tenía miedo de ponerles en peligro y, también, que ese miedo hacía ya tiempo que teñía sus decisiones.

Él gruñó, contrariado, y dijo:

-¿Cambiarás de opinión si te digo que Saillune necesita tu ayuda?

-No. Y créeme -dijo amargamente- estarán mejor sin mí.

-¡Lina! -se oyó decir a Amelia- eso no es...

-Os dejamos a solas entonces. -dijo Zelgadis mientras tiraba suavemente de Amelia.

-¡Zelgadis!

-No nos iremos. Sólo vamos a darles un poco de espacio. Ven, -añadió mientras seguía guiándola- vamos a hablar fuera.

Por un momento, la quimera temió que Gourry se negara a apartarse, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Lina. Así que, cuando la puerta empujó su espalda, él se levantó como pudo para dejarles paso. A continuación, se oyeron las bisagras repicar de nuevo. La madera crujir al estampar con el marco y, después, el silencio.

-Lina… -la llamó él, pero el resto de palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

-Lina…

Más atascos, más silencios. 

-N-no me dejes de nuevo. - fue todo que alcanzó a decir el mercenario.

Ella lo miró con esa mirada que supuraba brea y tristeza.

-Corres peligro a mi lado, Gourry.

-No me importa. -contestó él.

Pero ella no quiso escucharlo.

-Márchate, por favor.

Tal como la había encontrado, parecía que Gourry la había perdido de nuevo. 

**………**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, una puerta se abría con fuerza y una docena de soldados reales salían armados de ella.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Multitud de pasos se ahogaban en la moqueta mientras el volumen de las voces aumentaban.

-¡Traed a los magos reales! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! -dijo uno.

-¡Las flechas! ¡Deprisa! -añadió otro.

-¡También disturbios en la puerta este! -dijo un hombre de voz nerviosa.

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! -se oyó más fuerte que el resto- ¡Majestad!

El mensajero pasó de largo de la armería y patinó hasta el despacho de Philionel. Abrió la puerta sin ceremonias e ignoró flagrantemente a los consejeros que rodeaban al príncipe.

-¡Majestad! -dijo ya sin aliento- Drama ha caído, excelencia. El gremio de la pólvora la tiene bajo su control.

-Esto no me gusta -gruño Phil- no me gusta un pelo. 

Phil calló y la sala entera se tensó cuando el príncipe apretó la boca. 

-¿Excelencia? -preguntó alguien.

-Dos ciudades han caído y mis ciudadanos se están matando entre ellos. ¡Esto es de locos! ¡William!

-¿Majestad? -respondió el mayordomo.

-¿Cómo va ese tratado de paz? ¿Han accedido los líderes de los gremios a verse conmigo en el mercado?

-L-lo he intentado, señor -dijo el hombrecillo.

Se oyeron otros pasos correr por la moqueta. Otro soldado apareció por la puerta.

-¡Señor! Ambos bandos están ya en el mercado.

Pero la cara y el tono del mensajero no auguraba nada bueno. Cuando terminó de resollar, siguió hablando.

-No han venido a pactar, majestad ¡Portan escopetas y bastones! ¡Va a ser una masacre!

Phil maldijo por lo bajo mientras su puño golpeaba con fuerza el marco. El eco del golpe resonó en la estancia y se mezcló con los lejanos sonidos de explosiones y disparos. 

-Pues si no quieren parar por las buenas, ¡lo harán por las malas! ¡Moviliza las tropas, chico!

El chico hizo corto un saludo marcial mientras volvía a esfumarse por el pasillo. 

-Amelia… espero que la hayas encontrado. Necesitamos a Lina y a tus amigos más que nunca. 


	23. Capítulo 23: El mantra

  
  
  


La lluvia repicaba en los cristales y se colaba, sin ser invitada, entre los huecos de la casa maltrecha. Algunas gotas mojaban la mesa y el alféizar. Otras salpicaban la falda oscura de Lina. Ella las dejó hacer mientras la humedad calaba y azuzaba al fuego, mientras extendía la brea.

La muchacha podía sentir cómo esa maldita sensación de pánico hacía temblar sus piernas y bloqueaba sus manos. Respiró, pero el aire no llegaba, volvía a ser presa de la brea.

En su cabeza sólo había espacio para un mantra.  _ “Me han encontrado _ ”, decía. Y  _ “si me quedo, otros también lo harán”, _ seguía después. 

Entre repetición y repetición, pensaba en Gourry. En su mirada triste y ojos brillantes. Al principio, el mercenario se había resistido. Se había plantado en el sitio, bamboleándose de cansancio, repitiendo una y otra vez que él se quedaba.

La conversación entró en un bucle cuando Amelia y Zel se fueron. Él decía que sí y ella que no. Lina decía largo, y los pies del otro no se movían. 

“Me da igual” decía. “Estaré contigo pase lo que pase” le seguía. A veces, un tímido “por favor” se colaba entre sus frases.

Así que Lina tuvo que hacer uso de unas palabras mágicas, las más difíciles. “No quiero”, salió de sus labios. “No quiero que te quedes”.

Lina cerró los ojos, pero esa parte de la conversación seguía grabada a fuego en su mente. Los volvió a abrir. La imagen seguía ahí, tan vívida que parecía solaparse con el ahora. Podía ver a Gourry, quieto, roto. 

-Yo… -se le oyó decir.. Pero se le habían acabando las palabras.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca le sabían amargas, pero no debía dejar lugar a dudas.

-¡Que te largues te digo! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? -sin mirarle, subió el tono, señaló la puerta.- Ya no te necesito.

Él seguía sin moverse.

-¡¿Tengo que ser más clara entonces?! ¡Fuera! Ya no te…

-Ya.

No fue ni un “ya basta” ni un “ya lo sé”; quizás fueran ambas. A las palabras le siguieron una larga mirada, un pequeño momento de duda.

-Como quieras.

Comenzó a moverse. Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta y, antes de abrirla, le dedicó una última mirada.

Tal como se fue Gourry entonces por la puerta, se desvaneció la escena de su retina. Ahora volvía a encontrarse sola. Los minutos fueron pasando en esa habitación cada vez más oscura. Notaba la falda húmeda, el aire frío golpeando y entrando por las rendijas. Afuera, la lluvia descendía ahora más lento, en forma de helados copos.

  
  


_ “Los otros no tardarán en venir. _ ”

  
  


Miró por la ventana. La noche se tragaba la nieve antes de que esta llegara al suelo y las siluetas de sus tres amigos se perfilaban aún entre las sombras.

-¿Qué? ¡Zelgadis, no! ¡NO!

La princesa, pequeña y menuda, se retorcía ahora para escapar del agarre de Zel.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, Amelia. -contestó la quimera- Ya la has visto, no atiende a razones.

-Pero necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh? ¿Meterla en una bolsa y llevarla a la fuerza a Saillune? ¿O quedarte aquí mientras tu reino se deshace a cachos?

-Pero… -balbuceó ella. Sentía que ya la había fallado una vez. No quería repetirlo.

-Amelia. No escucha -hubo una pausa, un pequeño suspiro- sé que Lina te importa mucho, pero Saillune también corre peligro.

-¡¿Y qué hay de ella?! Está asustada. Nos necesita.

-No -contestó Gourry- eso lo ha dejado bien claro.

Callaron los tres, y la nieve siguió cayendo, como intentando tapar con su blancura el silencio.

-En Saillune hay más personas que te necesitan. Personas que sí quieren tu ayuda. Sé justa, Amelia.

Utilizar el término “justicia” en su contra había sido un golpe bajo, y él lo sabía. La vio abrir mucho los ojos cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos y, después, respirar varias veces para serenarse.

-Probemos mañana a hablar con ella, seguro que…

-No -cortó él- no creo que Phil tenga tanto tiempo. Ni que Lina siga aquí mañana, ya que nos ponemos. Hay que irse ahora mismo. Punto.

Aquí la princesa explotó. Explotó la rabia que llevaba conteniendo desde Saillune y siguieron las conversaciones que aún no habían mantenido. Se giró para mirarlo y, torciendo el gesto, gritó: 

-¡Oblígame!

-Con gusto.

Con un par de movimientos rápidos Zelgadis se cargó a la princesa al hombro.

-¿Qué? ¡Bájame! -vociferó- ¡Bájame te he dicho!

La quimera siguió andando. La princesa, por su parte, se resistió. Gruñó, amenazó, y pateó con ganas su pecho de piedra.

Miró a Gourry en busca de ayuda, pero él se limitaba a seguirlos. No escuchaba, no reaccionaba, sólo andaba. 

-Princesa -dijo con la voz cargada de sorna.- Te bajaré cuando entres en razón. Mientras, te agradecería que no me gritaras a la oreja. Y no patalees, te vas a hacer daño.

-¡Me importa un pimiento! -gritó aún más alto, quizás, para distraerse del dolor que sentía en el pie. 

Él continuó cargándola al hombro, mientras la nieve se derretía en su pelo y el barro se prendaba de su bajos. El silencio se les echó encima de nuevo, hasta que bajaron la colina y Zel despegó los labios.

-Yo… mira, lo siento. Sólo quiero que no te arrepientas.

Ella no contestó pero dejó de forcejear y escuchó, atenta. El, por su parte, siguió hablando.

-Sé que no son maneras y no era mi intención arrastrarte así. Pero Lina es una cabezota y a nosotros no nos sobra precisamente el tiempo.

-Ajá, ¿y por qué no has arrastrado así a Lina? -dijo ella desde su hombro.

-Porque no quiero que me vuele el culo mientras cargo con ella. -contestó. Y se permitió sonreír un poco.- Lo creas o no, aún le tengo aprecio a la vida.

Ella imaginó la escena en su cabeza. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que lo haría.

-Oh, que no te quepa duda.

La risa pareció llevarse un poco del cansancio que llevaban ambos en el cuerpo, también de ese sabor amargo que les había dejado el encuentro con Lina. 

_ ¡Plaf! _

El ruido cortó la noche. Sonaba mojado, como el de algo pesado golpeando el barro.

Un poco más atrás, la sombra que era Gourry se había desplomado en el camino.

-¡Mierda! -siseó Zel.

Se giró y, princesa en hombro, volvió sobre sus pasos. 

-Está reventado. Amelia, ¿te quedan fuerzas para un “ _ recovery _ ”?

Ella negó con suavidad.

-¡Joder! -Maldijo de nuevo- ¿Escaparás colina arriba si recojo a Gourry del suelo?

-No creo que tenga fuerzas, la verdad. Además…

-¿Uhm?

-Me duele el pie. 

La quimera rió por lo bajo.

-¿Crees que tu pié aguantará hasta que demos con un curandero?

-Es… posible.

-Pues venga, échame una mano.

Suavemente, dejó que Amelia descendiera al suelo y probó a tirar del mercenario embarrado. Éste, desde luego, no era ninguna princesa.

Tardó un poco en acomodar a Gourry y, para cuando continuaron bajando, la nieve cuajaba ya entre el barro.

-Por cierto, Zelgadis. -musitó la princesa- Siento haberte gritado al oído.

-Bah.

-Y agradezco que te preocupes pero...

-¿Pero..?

-La próxima vez que me cargues como a un saco, haré que te vuelen el culo. -dijo con una sonrisa.

Pese al esfuerzo de la carga, la quimera rompió a reír.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero ahora que Lina no nos adjunta quien…

-Bueno, creo que Papá...

Una terrible imagen mental acudió a la mente de Zelgadis.

-¡Entendido! ¡Entendido! No lo haré más. ¡Lo prometo! 

  
  


**\------------**

Arriba en la casa, la hechicera pelirroja seguía parada, presa del miedo. De la madera de la chimenea sólo quedaba ceniza. Lina estaba callada, y la habitación a oscuras.

Sólo empezó a moverse cuando se aseguró de que sus amigos se habían ido. Entonces se levantó de la silla y, aún a oscuras, repitió los movimientos a los que estaba acostumbrada desde su huida. Primero sacó su macuto; después volcó su vida dentro: su capa de nueva, de un sencillo negro; su comida, sus cuadernos. Por último puso lo que quedaba de su antigua yo: su cinta del pelo bordada en runas; sus talismanes y la espada que se ilumina. Antes de cerrar la maleta, echó una ojeada a la estancia. De su paso por la casa no quedaba huella pero, por si acaso, las cerillas las había dejado fuera.

Frotó una contra la caja. Una tenue luz iluminó la estancia y, de paso, al hombre que había en ella. 

-Vaya, vaya. -dijo la sombra.

Las manos de Lina soltaron la cerilla y agarraron primero el macuto, luego la espada. Esperó tensa mientras el hombre se le acercaba y la luz blanquecina iluminaba su bastón, también ese ridiculo corte de pelo suyo. 

-Menudo recibimiento. Así seguro que no harás amiguitos.

-Xellos -susurró ella sin bajar el arma.

Él se acercó. Su eterna sonrisa lucía aún más siniestra bajo la luz de la espada. Acortó las distancias. Puso su cara demasiado cerca, sus manos en el filo del arma.

-¿Piensas pincharme con eso? -una mueca divertida se escurrió por su cara.

Ella retrocedió, ¿asustada? ¿Enfadada? Las dos cosas.

-¿Qué quieres? -bramó- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Él frunció el ceño. Esperaba rabietas y amenazas de volar culos; quizás también un sonrojo. En su lugar ella destilaba miedo. Los ojos entornados del Mazoku pulularon en los gestos y la ropa de Lina. Respiró profundamente y disfrutó, sólo un poco, de la bruma de miedo y terror que lo envolvía todo. 

-¿Querer? Oh, nada en especial. -Canturreó- ¿Es que no puedo hacerle una visita a mi hechicera favorita? 

-No. Largo. 

Ella señaló de mala gana la puerta. Él se quedó en el sitio y torció el gesto en una mueca.

-Qué maleducada. -dijo mientras paseaba el dedo por su nariz- A las visitas se las invita a tomar café.

Dicho esto, ignoró a la espada y a la hechicera, y avanzó por la estancia. Sus ojos danzaron hasta el macuto y la cama. Después estudió las sillas y se dejó caer con gracia en la menos rota.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?

-Si.

-Entonces será un café rápido. El mio con azúcar, por favor. 

Ella seguía ahí parada, filo en mano. Por segunda vez en el día, se veía atrapada por personas de su pasado. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. La brea mantenía sus dedos pegados a la empuñadura y su mente era un vórtice de sensaciones. Sentía, sentía, sentía. Estaba atrapada en una batalla interna. Primero estaban sus temores, que querían salir por la puerta pese a no tener escapatoria; luego, había una pequeña vocecilla. Esta sugería seguirle el juego a Xellos y preguntarle por la maldición. Y por último, estaba su parte irracional, que quería apuñalar con una espada sin filo a uno de los Mazokus más fuertes que existían.

Respiró de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada a ese grano en el culo que se sentaba en su mesa. Con pesar, descartó la primera opción, después la tercera, y rebuscó en los armarios en busca de alguna maldita taza.

A su espalda, Xellos canturreaba en su silla y acercaba sus manos a una estufa que ella no recordaba haber encendido.

-¿Dónde tienes a Gourry? -dijo con una encantadora sonrisa- ¿Os habéis peleado?

Lina se encogió, torció el gesto.

-Algo así.

Deslizó dos tazas magulladas sobre la mesa y una tetera sobre la chimenea. Jugueteó con la espada sin saber muy bien donde ponerla. Ya no tenía cinto ni bolsillos donde guardarla, así que la dejó sobre la madera. Por si acaso, la mantuvo cerca. Para ser honestos, ninguna persona racional descarta del todo la opción de apuñalar a Xellos.

Entre el chasquido de la chimenea se oyó borbotear cafetera, y el ruido disipó sus pensamientos asesinos. En un par de minutos, la estancia se llenó de un intenso aroma amargo.

-Esto ya es otra cosa -dijo mientras se llevaba el café a los labios.

Ella le atravesó con la mirada mientras apuraba la taza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme ahora cómo me has encontrado?

El mazoku la ignoró mientras daba otro sorbo y arrugaba el gesto. Después empezó a sumergir terrones de azúcar en la bebida. Uno, dos, tres… sólo paró cuando llegó a cinco. 

-No ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? Normalmente sólo tengo que seguir el rastro de bandidos desangrados o de boquetes mágicos.

-¿Entonces...? -le instó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Alguien me llamó.

“ _ Gourry... _ ” Recordaba la escena. Su mirada frenética y cansada. Su intento de comprender la situación con ese escaso cerebro de medusa.

-Oh, la desesperación que tenía su tono. La agonía... -tomó otro sorbo y sonrió tras la porcelana- Era como una invitación a un buffet libre.

Ella no dijo nada y él siguió hablando.

-Y la verdad, es que me ha venido de perlas. Te estaba buscando, Lina.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó en tono hosco.

-Bueno… las cosas están un poco revueltas estos días. -hizo un par de florituras con la mano libre- Que si revueltas, que si pistolas… y sé de buena tinta que, si hay líos, hay una Lina Inverse por medio. Así que venga, chica, cuéntame qué se cuece.

-Ojalá lo supiera, Xellos -dijo bajando el tono y la vista.

De nuevo, esa no era la reacción esperada. Pero si hay algo más pesado que una vaca en brazos, es un Mazoku curioso.

-Venga, venga. -le animó- Algo sabrás. Dime al menos cómo has acabado en esta… pintoresca casita.

-Ya, no creo que…

-Cuando quieras. -dijo él, ignorando sus rodeos. 

Estaba claro que, como otros tres que ella conocía, ese grano en el culo no se iba a ir sin sus respuestas.  _ “De perdidos…”  _ pensó Lina con sorna. Tomó un poco de ese café que se enfriaba en la mesa y se lanzó al río.

Le habló de las emboscadas y la profecía, de lo que ocurría cuando usaba la magia. Cuando tocó el turno de mencionar a Gourry, lo trató de puntillas; pero se explayó de nuevo en Saillune, en Amelia; en las últimas noticias sobre Lasca. También le contó la insistencia de sus amigos: la del espadachín por quedarse; la de Zel porque luchara contra esa mala broma del destino. El monje escuchó su discurso atento, abriendo bien los oídos y, a la par, la nariz. El relato había vuelto a insuflar la desesperación de Lina, y ese miedo que destilaba sabía de maravilla. 

La historia alcanzó el presente y la hechicera calló. Sus miedos dejaron poco a poco de agitarse. 

-...Así que por eso estoy aquí. Lo he probado todo: cada maldito hechizo de rastreo, cada sacerdotisa y curandero. Hasta pregunté a uno de tus “amiguitos mazokus” para ver si estaban implicados y, ¿sabes lo mejor? Creo que ese bastardo me mintió a la cara. Pero ya está. Nada. Siguen encontrándome y yo… me he rendido.

Xellos abrió mucho los ojos y, por un momento, un destello casi humano se reflejó en ellos.

-Podrías haberme preguntado a mi.

Ella puso los ojos en blancos.

-Ya, para que me digas ¿”eso es un secreto”? No gracias.

Escupió las últimas sílabas y volvió a guardar silencio.

-Vamos. Tampoco es que lo diga siempre. -contestó de forma juguetona- A veces también echo una mano. Mira, te ayudé a explicar a Gourry lo de la maldición de Martina.

Lina le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras por su cabeza desfilaba la escena. Recordó el dolor, luego los estúpidos comentarios sobre su pecho. 

-He dicho ayudar, Xellos. No divertirte a mi costa.

-Bueno, bueno. Esos dos conceptos no tienen por qué estar reñidos.

La hechicera le lanzó otra mala mirada y guardó silencio. Frente a ella, el Mazoku también callaba. Estaba ocupado juntando las piezas nuevas del puzzle y uniéndolas con las partes que se había traído del plano astral. La información hacía aguas, faltaban piezas. Sin embargo, poco a poco se iba apreciando un conjunto de caos, de intervención divina. Xellos chasqueó la lengua.

-Hay partes que se me escapan. Pero sí que tengo un par de datos que quizás te gusten. Eso de Saillune que me comentas… da la casualidad de que conozco a los Mazokus implicados.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué diablos me iba a gustar eso?

-Ahhh -dijo él con una amplia sonrisa- porque este misterio empieza a ser tangible. ¿Sabes? Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con esa roca que viaja contigo. Si hay alguien que puede luchar contra esto, eres tu, Lina.

Ella cargó un poco más de odio en su mirada. En sus ojos se leía “¿Qué parte de  _ ya he probado todo _ no has entendido?”.

-Vamos -dijo mientras arrastraba las vocales- Pensaba que eras una chica lista.

Ella negó con suavidad, cansada.

-Mira, si fuera algo normal te daría la razón. Bandidos, mazokus, lores… esos me los conozco. Sé dónde darles para que les duela. Pero esto es distinto. Es demasiado confuso, demasiado abstracto.

-Venga, vale. Pongamos que no eres tan lista. -arqueó las cejas, divertido- ¿Qué me dices de Amelia y Saillune? Esa piñata va a reventar pronto. Puede ser algo muy gordo si no la ayudas.

Xellos se columpiaba ahora en la silla. El vaivén rascaba el silencio y se confundía con el chasquido de la madera en la chimenea.

Lina, por su parte, estaba quieta. Su mirada se volvió rígida, seria.

-Hay demasiados misterios en esta historia. -dijo cautelosa, ignorando adrede la pregunta- No es sólo esa Lasca y el gremio. También hay algo que me escama. ¿Recuerdas la aventura de estrella oscura y la profecía de los dragones dorados?

El monje asintió.

-Philia dice que no sabe cómo dio conmigo. Me mandó una carta a una posada y ciudad cualquiera en la que, casualmente, estaba yo. 

Xellos dejó escapar un bufido, movió la mano.

-¿Eso? Será una de sus tontas visiones de sacerdotisa. 

-No es eso.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Si tu lo dices… igualmente es sólo una carta, ¿qué más da?

-¡Claro que da! -bramó ella- No es sólo una maldita carta es todo, Xellos, ¡Todo!

Se había levantado de la silla y ahora miraba al monje con los ojos muy abiertos. Mientras el café derramaba y la brea supuraba de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es que todas las grandes catástrofes nos ocurren siempre a nosotros? ¿EH? ¿Cómo es que, cuando al mundo se le cruzan los cables, siempre somos los mismos cuatro tontos los que acabamos medio muertos? ¿Otra copia de Rezo? ¿Otra vez su alma atrapada en una urna? ¡Faltaría más! -grito, y sus niveles de sarcasmo rompieron la aguja- Pero no te preocupes, hombre. Sólo aparecen cuando la gran Lina Inverse está cerca. 

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y levantó un dedo acusador hacia su invitado.

-¡Y tú! ¡Tu tampoco te libras, amigo! ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? Tú también estás siendo arrastrado por esta mierda tan sádica. Piensalo. Estabas ahí con Phibrizzo; Estrella oscura; Ducris y Zanaffer; Pokota y la urna.

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la casa. El café goteaba silencioso hasta el suelo, el dedo de Lina seguía apuntando a Xellos.

-Eso es… interesante. - su ceño se frunció brevemente- pero sigo creyendo que esto es diferente.

Un enorme grito sacudió la casa. Era Lina.

-¡POR LA DIOSA Y LAS PESADILLAS! ¿Pero tú te escuchas?

-Perfectamente.

Lina emitió un par más de sonidos frustrados.

-Mira -continuó Xellos- lo que me acabas de decir huele raro. Tienes razón, es demasiado conveniente, es como si fuera demasiada…

-¿Casualidad?

-Si -convino- Pero eso es un misterio para otro día. Esto, lo de ahora, es sólo otra aventura, Lina. Una que apesta a demonio. Ya te las has visto con profecías, bandidos, lores y mazokus. ¿Y qué si esta aventura lo mezcla todo?

Ella se removió en su sitio, incómoda.

-¿Crees de verdad que es cosa de un Mazoku? -preguntó bajito.

Frente a ella, el monje movió la cabeza.

-Tiene toda la pinta. Deja que pregunte por el plano astral, a ver qué saco.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron un poquito.

-¿Por qué?

Su invitado inclinó la cabeza y, con el tono más inocente del mundo dijo:

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué… qué quieres a cambio?

En aquel momento, la sonrisa del Mazoku se hizo ancha, enorme. Y, moviendo un dedo sobre la cara de su amiga, le susurró:

-Eso es un secreto. 

Se oyó un puff y, sin más, Xellos desapareció de la estancia. 

Lina se volvió a quedar a solas, mientras una semilla de duda germinaba en su cabeza pelirroja. Miró los restos del café en su taza, el macuto hecho sobre la cama. Suspiró. La madera en la chimenea crujía, la nieve poco a poco ocultaba la vista de su ventana. La hechicera pasó los dedos sobre la mesa mientras sopesaba el quedarse, esperar a….

“ _ ¿A qué? _ ” pensó con amargura.  _ “¿A que Xellos me ayude? ¿A que vuelva con las respuestas que buscó?” _

  
Era una posibilidad y, sin embargo, algo tiraba de ella más fuerte que la necesidad de respuestas. Era ese mantra de miedo, aquel que rezaba:  _ “Me han encontrado _ ” y  _ “si me quedo, otros también lo harán”, _ decía después. 


	24. Capítulo 24: El pulso de la noche

  
  


El fuego lame la noche mientras la ciudad duerme. Chisporroteaban sus llamas en las lámparas de palacio y siseaban aún en los cascotes, los escombros del mercado.

Phil contemplaba con tristeza la calle. La plaza, que antes había sido de vívidos colores, coqueteaba ahora con el gris del hollín, el negro de la noche. Ya no había tenderos, voces de cotilleos. Ahora sólo existía el escándalo de los soldados al caminar, al unísono, sobre la gastada calle. 

_Bam, bam._

La melodía se extendía, como un pulso. 

_Bam, bam._

A veces, alguna explosión se unía a la partitura. Las calles se teñían entonces de rojo y el tempo de las botas y los soldados ascendía. 

_Bam, bam, bam._

Entonces Phil resoplaba. Notaba los ojos pesados y el cansancio de la noche en el cuerpo. No importa las horas que pasaran, la noche, como el pulso, parecía no querer acabarse.

_Bam, bam._

Latía ahora como un ser vivo, impregnando la ciudad blanca con el ritmo. Fluía entre sus calles de arterias y se mezclaba con el chisporroteo del fuego, con el desagradable olor de la ceniza.

Pero esa noche había más sonidos que el pulso no captaba. Lo ahogaban las barricadas de los sacos de arena, la noche, la magia. 

Lejos del mercado un montón de velas iluminaban un círculo mágico. Sus llamas bailaban al susurrar de las capas.

-¿Ya está todo listo? -preguntó una voz.

-Falta el cobre y la salvia -contestó otra.

-¿Y la piedra del pacto? -añadió una tercera.

Cuatro capuchas se agitaron cuando sus dueños se miraron entre sí. Se oyeron murmullos nerviosos, seguidos de _frus frus_ frenéticos al rebuscar entre sus bolsillos.

-¡Mierda!

-¿No la tenía Lasca?

-¡Por Ceiphied!

Más sonidos frustrados, dedos buscando entre los bolsillos. 

- _”Siempre podéis hacer otro pacto conmigo”_ -dijo una quinta voz - _“prometo ser generosa.”_

El sonido provenía de una esfera que, en medio del círculo mágico, iluminaba de tenue amarillo donde no llegaban de las velas. 

La voz sonaba dulce, cautivadora. Era similar a la de esas amables sirenas. Aquellas que, con su canto, te atraen a los acantilados más puntiagudos.

Más murmullos nerviosos recorrieron la sala. Después, se oyó el golpe de la puerta al abrirse, una voz imponente.

-Eso no será necesario, Mazoku.

Los cuatro integrantes se volvieron hacia la puerta. Frente a ellos estaba Lasca, sonrisa en boca y pelo suelto en cascadas de hebras ceniza.

La directora se llevó las manos a la gema ámbar que prendía de su pecho y se la entregó al mago más cercano.

-¿Lasca? ¿Qué haces aquí? -la cuarta voz que nos faltaba se alzó, preocupada- ¿Cómo has escapado de palacio?

La sonrisa de la directora corrió por su cara, cual araña que sube por la tela.

-Dime una cosa, Carla. ¿A quién sirve antes un mago real? ¿Al rey o a su gremio?

No esperó respuesta. Movió la mano. 

-Os he traído unos bonitos recuerdos de palacio. 

Unas sombras, siluetas humanas, taparon la luz que entraba por la puerta. Desfilaron por la sala y se fundieron con el gris de los muros.

  
  
  


Lasca avanzó, mientras sus ojos se posaban en los elementos: el círculo, la esferas, las velas.

-¿Cómo va el ritual?

Alargó una mano al aire y agitó con brío los dedos. Alguien deslizó un tomo ajado en su palma y ella cerró las yemas en torno a su lomo. El tomo arcano seguía tal y como ella lo recordaba, amarillento del tiempo, lleno de glifos que no comprendía.

-Ya está casi a punto -dijo una voz a su espalda. 

Hubo más _frus frus_ en la sala mientras los magos ultimaban los detalles. Trazaron con hilo de cobre el contorno del círculo y esparcieron las hierbas entre las tizas y las velas.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Lasca? 

-Claro, querida. -le dedicó una breve mirada antes de volver su atención al tomo- ¿Qué hay que pensar? ¿No te ha dicho Petia cómo funciona?

Carla asintió, insegura. Sus rizos negros se agitaban tras la capucha.

-La mazoku me lo ha contando, pero… ¿podemos de verdad confiar en ella?

-” _Qué maleducada. Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?”_

La esfera se iluminó de un ácido color verde. Lasca dejó escapar una sonrisa. 

-No hay nada que temer, Carla. He hecho esto un montón de veces. Los mazokus pueden ser astutos, sí; traicioneros también….

-” _Ouch”_ -se oyó desde la esfera.

-Pero este pacto nos beneficia a ambas. Nosotros liberamos a Petia y mantenemos alejada a la joven Inverse de Saillune. Ella a cambio nos hará poderosos, nos revelará los secretos de la magia antigua. 

Lasca miró a la joven maga mientras ella callaba y su ceño se fruncía.

-” _La chiquilla cree que os estoy engañando, Lasca.”_

Carla dio un pequeño bote y miró con suspicacia la esfera. Era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. 

-¿Uhm? -dijo la directora a su espalda- Oh, si. A veces hace eso. ¿Molesto, verdad?

-No sé, Lasca…-susurró la muchacha, lejos de la esfera- No me da buena espina esto de liberar a un demonio. Si está encerrado es por un buen motivo. 

La esfera volvió a iluminarse. Un haz de luz blanca golpeó la habitación y le siguió una voz potente:

- _”Si estoy aquí, niña, es por tus cochinos antepasados”_ . -bramó Petia, sin sombra ya de dulzura- _“Por unos magos fueron que codiciosos y pensaron que sería_ encantador _tener un mazoku a su servicio.”_

La voz y la luz titilaban, como un pulso. En la esfera casi se adivinaban las facciones de rabia del demonio. Su rostro parecía hecho de fuego, su pelo corto ascendía y sacudía cual manojo de fuego.

- _”Pero claro, que esté encerrada no significa que vaya a cooperar”_ -añadió con sorna- _“Los viejos acabaron cansándose de oír_ “tu puta madre” _como respuesta a cada pregunta y me dejaron por ahí olvidada en el círculo.”_

La luz bajó por fin de intensidad y la estancia volvió a quedarse a oscuras.

-Terrible experiencia, sin duda -Lasca meneó la cabeza- Es una suerte que te haya encontrado, ¿no?

Cerró el tomo con un fuerte golpe y dio un último repaso a la habitación: el cobre bordeaba el círculo y las velas ondeaban, obedientes, en torno a la tiza y los glifos.

-No te preocupes, querida. -susurró al oído de Carla- Sé con quien trato. Magos reales, un paso al frente.

_Bam_

Resonó el suelo al pisar de los magos. 

-Cerrad este espacio con magia mientras dure el encantamiento -bramó la directora - Y un hechizo de protección tampoco estará de más. 

- _”Me hieres, directora”_ -canturreó Petia.

-Empecemos.

Unos murmullos empezaron a recorrer el círculo mientras tres hechizos se formaban al tiempo. Un primer grupo liberaba al mazoku de cárcel circular; el segundo sellaba la sala; el tercero esparcía un manto de protección sobre las túnicas. 

Los colores del círculo cambiaron y la sala se iluminó de un intenso rojo.

Lasca torció sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Ya viene.

Una ola de maldad se extendió desde la esfera.

\----------------

  
  


_Bam bam._

El ritmo de la noche retumbaba en las paredes de la taberna.

_Bam, bam._

Sacudían las explosiones las bebidas, la mugre en las mesas.

-¡Ja! Tienes unos vecinos ruidosos -dijo mirando al camarero -¿Eh, amigo?

Sancho soltó algo entre una risa y un bufido. Golpeó con gusto la mesa y agitó su bebida. Su mano se quedó un momento pegada a la madera, pero a él pareció no importarle. Se la limpió sin remilgos en los pantalones y volvió la vista a sus gorilas.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo van los negocios?

-¿Eh? E-esto...yo…yo...

-¡BAH! -Sancho arrugó el gesto- Cierra la boca si no vas a decir nada. 

Estaba de tan buen humor que había olvidado con quién hablaba. Claramente, no pagaba a esos dos gigantes para pensar, y se notaba. 

Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a perder su buen humor. Le hizo una seña al camarero para que le pusiera otra copa. ¿Era la quinta? ¿Sexta, quizás? ¡Qué cojones daba!

Encendió un piti y miró a los dos grandullones que ocupaban la mesa a su lado.

-Yo te diré cómo nos va -dijo señalando al gorila - ¡De puta madre! 

Hizo una pausa. Su risa desagradable llenó el bar.

-Te lo digo yo, Oscar. El mandarte incendiar el almacén de Pontius ha sido la puta mejor idea que he tenido. 

La cara del gigante se arrugó mientras pensaba. Hacía resaltar una fea cicatriz que tenía en su ceja.

-Pero, jefe, ¿no has perdido cuartos al dárselos a Pontius?

Pontius bufó tras la jarra.

-¡Serás corto! ¿Has oído eso, Pedro? 

El gigantón de la mesa le lanzó una mirada al jefe y volvió, silencioso, a su bebida. 

-¡Mira a este! ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres un soso? ¡Soso!-Meneó el pitillo entre los labios y le dio una larga calada antes de hablar.

\- ¡Qué más da! Mira, a eso se le llaman negocios, muchachos. Y para eso hay que tener de esto -se dio un par de golpecitos en la sien, en su pelo ralo- Es posible que le haya dado un buen pellizco a Pontius, pero a cambio me he metido en un negocio de los buenos. El negocio de las armas es de lo mejorcito cuando las cosas están calientes. Qué cojones, ¡un mes más y habré recuperado esa inversión que hice! Además, una escapadita por aquí, un par de insurrecciones por allá… ¡ea! La gente nerviosa y el género se vende sólo. 

Más risotadas llenaron la sala, más fuerte que el pulso de la noche, que los murmullos de los borrachos al otro lado de la barra. De pronto, todos callaron de golpe. Se agitaron, como sacudidos por el miedo, por una terrible ola. 

-Mira,¿qué os había dicho? -se oyó decir a Sancho- ya están los magos ayudándome con el negocio.

  
  


\--------------

  
  
  


La ola de maldad siguió su avance.

Atravesó las barreras; los hechizos; las barricadas; los muros. Agujereó el mismo plano astral.

Xellos abrió mucho los ojos, luego la nariz. Notó el pulso recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Has sentido eso, mi niño?

-Si, madre.

- _Tsk_ -siseó Zelas- Esta sí que no me la esperaba.

Zelas Metallium cambió de posición en su silla. Bajó una pierna, cruzó otra, y miró desde su silla al hijo que tenía inclinado frente a ella. Xellos era demasiado cuidadoso como para mostrar su duda, pero ella sabía cosas, oía cosas...

-Me han dicho que has estado preguntando por ahí, hijo.

-Si, madre -repitió él.

-Algo sobre una profecía, ¿verdad? -hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo. El monje seguía impasible. -Mira que tener que enterarme por otros, menudo hijo tengo. 

El mazoku se encogió, sólo un poco.

-Perdonadme,madre. No quería causaros molestias. 

Ella suspiró de mala gana.

-Qué más da. -escupió- Visto lo que acaba de pasar, parece que tengo que ponerte al día. Tengo un trabajito para ti después de esta charla. 

Zelas deslizó sus largos dedos en un bolsillo y sacó un cigarro. Lo encendió despacio. Después lo colocó en su larga boquilla. 

-Levanta ese culo, anda. Te voy a contar una historia de antes de que nacieras. 

  
  


\----------

  
  
  


La noche vino de nuevo a la ciudad blanca. Reinaba la oscuridad, el caos, el pulso. Las gastadas botas de los soldados golpeaban el suelo nada más caer el sol.

_Bam, bam._

Se había decretado el toque de queda, y estaban peligrosamente cerca de la prohibición de armas, el estado de alarma. Las botas pateaban las calles con furia, con fuerza. Aún así, se sucedían las explosiones de pólvora por el este, las palabras mágicas que llamaban al fuego al sur.

Esa Saillune, sombría y candente, fue la que le dio la bienvenida a nuestros héroes. Las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron para ellos, mientras vomitaban a quienes huían de sus muros.

Amelia contuvo un grito mientras sus ojos danzaban entre las fábricas sin humo, los cascotes del empedrado. 

A su lado, Zel chasqueó la lengua. En su cara se leía “esto no pinta bien” y, sin embargo, dijo:

-Aún no es tarde.

Ella asintió.

-Vamos al castillo. 

El grupo se puso en marcha, al ritmo del pulso de la noche. La situación era peor a cada paso que daban. ¿Por el mercado? No, una barricada cortaba el paso. ¿La avenida? Más barricadas, barreras mágicas.

-Esto es de locos -susurró Zel.

Amelia notó el miedo trepándole por la espalda, la impotencia atenazar sus manos. _“Tengo que llegar al castillo”._ Luego su vista volvía a los cascotes y al hollín, _“¿y los heridos?”_. Sólo veía soldados manchados de humo. 

-¡Tú, él de ahí! -grito a una de las patrullas.

Por la cara del soldado desfiló primero la sorpresa, luego el alivio pintó su rostro. El muchacho se cuadró en el sitio.

-¡Princesa Amelia! -el joven trotó a su encuentro- ¡Estáis bien!

-¿Qué ha pasado? Esto no estaba así de mal cuando me marché.

El soldado apretó la boca, parecía nervioso. Balbuceaba y apretaba su lanza. 

-L-las tensiones han estallado, princesa. Los bandos eran cada vez más hostiles, se negaban a negociar. Y, cuando cayó Drama, todo se…

-¿Drama ha caído? -interrumpió Zel -¿Cuándo?

El soldado miró nervioso a la quimera y agarró con algo más de fuerza la lanza. Zel intentó no darse cuenta. 

-Hace 5 días, señor. Desde entonces los bandos están cada vez más agresivos.

-¿Y mi padre? -cortó Amelia- ¿Qué hay de mi padre?

-El rey está bien, señorita. Él y su tío están ahora mismo en el castillo. Acaban de volver de patrulla. Unos lesser demons han puesto las cosas difíciles esta mañana.

La princesa abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada. 

-¿Lesser Demons? ¿En Saillune?

El muchacho se encogió un poco.

-Son los magos, princesa. Están intentando armarse para hacer frente al bando de la pólvora, pero parece que algunos tienen problemas con sus invocaciones. 

-¡Idiotas! -escupió Zel. 

El grito cortó el pulso. El soldado apretó de nuevo su lanza.

-Llévanos a palacio, por favor -susurró Amelia al asustado muchacho- Necesito ver a mi padre.

Él sacudió la cabeza y unió sus botas a la melodía, reinstaurando el pulso.

_Bam, bam._

El trío le seguía.

_Bam, bam._

De pronto, una explosión iluminó la calle. ¿Olía a magia o a pólvora? Tanto daba. Iluminó igual la calle con sus llamas, pintó de negro las nubes oscuras.

_Bam, bam bam._

Los soldados empezaron a rodear el sitio, todos coordinados, como si ahora fuese su rutina:

-¡Quieto! -gritó uno.

-¡Tira el bastón o la pistola! -bramó otro.

Sonaba cerca.

Un ácido verde tintó entonces la calle. Se oyeron más voces, más pasos. Después, unos gruñidos que no eran humanos.

-¡¡Lesser demons!! 

El grupo de héroes paró en seco. Se miraron.

-Seguid adelante -murmuró Zel- Yo me encargo.

-¿Seguro? -musitó Amelia. Pero Zelgadis ya se había marchado 

-Ten cuidado -gritó. 

La quimera levantó una mano, a modo de saludo, antes de desaparecer tras una esquina.

-¡Vamos! -les apremió el muchacho de la lanza- ¡Por aquí!

El grupo siguió avanzando, con los sonidos de la explosión y la batalla cercana aún en sus oídos. 

Se oyeron un par de gruñidos más. Después, los gritos de los guardias, la voz molesta y profunda de Zel.

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás, he dicho!

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Amelia casi podía ver a Zelgadis cerrar los ojos, dejar fluir la magia. Su voz aún le llegaba:

- _Flujo eterno e infinito,_

_fuente de todo corazón,_

_concédeme el poder de tu voluntad._

- _¡Astral vine!_

Los gritos cesaron un momento, lo ahogaron los gruñidos. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¡Vienen más! ¡Vienen más!

-Jooooder.

Esta vez el recitar del hechizo no llegó a sus oídos, pero sí las últimas palabras. Estas estallaron junto con una una explosión de cegadora luz blanca:

_-¡LA TILT!_

  
  
  
  


El soldado y los dos amigos continuaron avanzando. Esquivaron cascotes y tiendas, saltaron las barricadas y esquivaron barreras. El muchacho los conducía sin dudar.

_Bam, bam, bam_

Sonaban sus pisadas ahora que tenía prisa. 

Doblaron una esquina y dejaron lejos las fábricas; otra, y estuvieron ya en la zona este. De pronto, Amelia paró en seco.

-No -murmuró.

El soldado y el mercenario se detuvieron.

-¿Princesa?

-No, no, no, no -dijo ella más alto.

Su rostro estaba clavado en el suelo y el enorme surco que partía el pavimento. Se arrodilló y tocó con delicadeza la línea. Susurró unas palabras y esperó. Si hizo algo, el dibujo no respondió a sus actos. 

Levantó la vista al soldado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no se ilumina el hexagrama?

Gourry bajó la vista hacia la línea inerte. Recordaba el flujo de luz que pintaba Saillune. Él lo recordaba como un diseño bonito; pero Lina le había metido en la cabeza que eso era algo importante: la estrella de seis puntas que protegía la ciudad y el castillo.

El joven se limitó a apretar más su lanza, a temblar bajo la furia de su reina.

-N-no lo sé, señorita. No soy mago. -Apretó un poco más las manos, con los nudillos ya blancos - Quizás las explosiones hayan dañado la magia. Quizás tiene que ver con el gremio de la pólvora, que es fuerte en estos barrios.

-¡Pontius!

Ella buscó con la mirada, como si esperara verlo.

Se levantó después de manera brusca y empezó a seguir el trazo del hechizo.

-¿Amelia? -la llamó Gourry.

Ella se giró. Era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el día.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

  
  
  


Ella apretó los labios. Su mirada danzaba entre el mercenario y el dibujo del suelo. Suspiró. La preocupación seguía en su rostro. 

-El hexagrama tendrá que esperar. Sígueme, vamos al castillo.


	25. Capítulo 25: Una historia más antigua que el tiempo

La nieve caía sin prisa. Era blanca en las parcelas. Era oscura y sucia en los caminos.

Cuatro, seis, diez botas, marcaban el sendero mientras avanzaban. Se arrastraban de mala gana sobre el suelo, dejando perezosos surcos, llenos de barro, hielo. Su avance iba acompañado del paso lento de los caballos y el bamboleo del carro. 

-Oye, Jefe, ¿qué cojones habrá bajo esa lona? -preguntó una voz cascada.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros en su abrigo. 

-Ni idea. Pero está reventando los caballos.

El primer hombre se quedó mirando el enorme bulto de metal que sobresalía entre las maderas. Entornó los ojos, pensativo:

-Era para Pontius, ¿no? Es muy grande para ser una pistola. ¿Ese tubo es un cañón? ¿Eso de ahí no te parecen como ruedas?

El compañero suspiró a su lado. Su aliento ascendía en forma de nubes agrias. 

\- Mira, a mí sólo me dijeron que llevara este trasto a Saillune. Y me pagaron extra por no hacer preguntas sobre lo que había dentro.

-Pero, ¿no tienes curiosidad?

-Ganas de seguir con vida, Roberto, eso es lo que tengo. - cortó Jefe- Y ojito con hacer preguntas sobre la mercancía. 

Gruñó de mala gana. 

-Vale, vale. Ya paro. 

Jefe se llevó las manos al fusil de su espalda. Un par de nubes de vaho se escaparon de sus labios:

-Ya que estamos: ojito también con los magos. Dicen que hay muchos de camino a la capital. 

  
  


Siguieron su triste avance, primero un paso, luego otro, hasta que el camino empezó a hacerse cuesta arriba. Ahí las ruedas del carro empezaron a patinar sobre los trozos de hielo y los hombres se vieron obligados a empujar la carreta. Los dueños de las botas resoplaron. 

Apuntalaron los talones en la nieve. El carro seguía patinando y los caballos relinchaban, presa del pánico. 

-¿Os echo una mano, caballeros? 

La voz desencadenó una sinfonía de gatillos y pistones primero, un montón de manos y cañones apuntando después.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos buenos señores -dijo la voz -soy de los vuestros.

El recién llegado dio unas palmaditas a su rifle y les dedicó una sonrisa. Su barba, llena de trenzas oscuras, se torció para seguir el recorrido de su boca.

-¿Veis? Mismo bando. -ronroneó- Y mis amigos también.

Detrás del hombre moreno había un abanico de hombres y mujeres. Iban todos mal abrigados. Destacaban sus rifles antiguos, sus miradas ceñudas. 

De fondo, el carro seguía su lento avance colina abajo, los caballos coceaban, se resistían.

-¿Queréis esa mano?

La sonrisa seguía pintada en el rostro de aquel nombre. Jefe le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, lenta, calculadora. 

-Se agradece. 

El hombre de la barba hizo un par de gestos a sus compañeros y, juntos, empezaron el lento ascenso de la colina. Al terminar, un enorme conjunto de suspiros coronó la cima.

Hubo una marea de mangas limpiando sudores, de vahos ascendiendo al cielo. 

Una vez recuperaron el aliento, Rodrigo se detuvo a mirar al nuevo. Su sonrisa seguía mediando entre su barba, sin rastro de sudor o cansancio. Había algo inquietante en su presencia. Quizás fueran sus ropas finas, oscuras, que resaltaban sobre el grupo de pistoleros andrajosos. Quizás fuera esa torcida sonrisa. El mercenario intercambió una mirada con su colega. Este parecía estar pensando lo mismo. 

-Te debo una gorda, amigo. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? -preguntó Jefe.

-No lo he dicho. Soy Ikram. 

-Jefe - dijo el otro.

Le tendió una mano sudada, roja del esfuerzo. Ikram se la estrechó con ganas. 

-¿Y qué hace un compañero del gremio en medio del campo?

-Venimos desde Tinass, -contestó el hombre de piel oscura- camino a Saillune. 

-A Saillune, ¿eh? -dejó escapar un silbido- Eso es un buen trecho.

-Si. El gremio de la pólvora me envió a reclutar a un par de simpatizantes de esos lares. Quiere tener más aliados con él. Ya sabes, por si los magos tienen alguna sorpresa.

-¡Ja! Para sorpresa la nuestra. -intervino el mercenario- precisamente aquí llevamos…

-Calladito, Rodrigo.-siseó su compañero.

-Oh, si. Claro, claro.

Ikram miró al par con la duda en el rostro y Jefe se limitó a menear la mano, escurriendo el bulto. Después carraspeó, probó a hablar de nuevo:

\- Así que te envía el Gremio, ¿eh? Entonces creo que vamos al mismo sitio: al almacén nuevo de Pontius, ¿No? ¿El de la zona de la estrella de seis puntas?

-Al almacén de… ¡claro! ¿A dónde si no?

El hombre se llevó los dedos a las trenzas de la barba. Al instante, una sonrisa aún más torcida se pintó su cara.

-Jefe, ¿puedo cobrarme ahora ese favor de antes?

Jefe arrugó el ceño.

-Depende.

-¿Puedes guiar a esta gente hasta Saillune por mi? Quiero llegar a Sandria antes de la noche.

-¿Cómo?

Dos manos se posaron en sus hombros:

-Gracias, buen hombre.

-Alto, alto ¿Y una vez llegados que…? 

El resto de la frase murió en sus labios. Cuando se giró, el caballero de las trenzas ya había desaparecido.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


En el plano astral, el cigarrillo de Zelas dibujaba surcos grises. El humo ascendía y trazaba primero conjuntos de hilo espesos, voluptuosas espirales después. Resultaba hipnótico.

El dibujo se fundía en la habitación oscura, mientras el fuerte olor a incienso y tabaco se estancaba. 

Zelas otra calada y la ceniza escurrió hasta el suelo. A su lado, Xellos esperaba paciente.

-Hace muchos, muchos años, antes incluso de que los mortales tuvieran conciencia del tiempo, existían los mazokus. 

Expulsó el humo por su nariz y la sala se volvió gris. Se llenó de olas y espirales opacas.

-El mundo era hermoso entonces, mi niño. Era oscuro. Salvaje.

Las espirales de tabaco parecían obedecer a su relato. Formaban pequeñas figuras que temblaban y se encogían de miedo.

-En esa era aún no había dragones dorados ni caballeros de Ceiphied. -contuvo una sonrisa- el bando de los dioses no daba a basto para mantenernos a los seis a raya. 

-¿Seis?

Ella asintió.

-El viejo ojos de Rubí hizo seis generales en un principio. Estabamos: Gaarv, Phibrizzo, Dynas, Deep Sea Dragon, Petia y yo.

El rostro del sacerdote se arrugó un poco más y Zelas lo miró, divertida. Dio otra calada y el humo volvió a replegarse, formaba ahora seis figuras. 

-Resulta que Gaarv no fue el primer rebelde del grupo. La maldita Petia también se pasó de lista. 

Una de las figuras de humo se desmarcó del grupo y fue a reunirse con aquellas que temblaban; con los humanos.

-Petia tenía cierta debilidad por la atención. Deseaba ser importante, reverenciada.

El tabaco danzaba, moldeandose a la voluntad de sus palabras. La figura de humo solitaria se alzó por encima de las temblorosas. Otra nueva capa gris salió de sus labios.

-Pasaron los años y su obsesión empezó a calar en la corte de los Mazokus. Al principio se contentó con llenar la cabeza humanos de tonterías. Luego fue a más: ritos hacia su persona, verdades a medias. -chasqueó la lengua- Se involucró demasiado con los humanos. 

Se hizo el silencio. Lo tapó el humo.

-Deberías de haber visto cómo se puso el viejo ojos de Rubí. ¡Estaba furioso! A él también le gustaba el protagonismo, ¿sabes? No se tomó nada bien que uno de sus hijos le intentara hacer sombra. Menos aún que dijera por ahí que ella era la reina de los demonios.

Una enorme bestia de humo apareció en la sala. Unos ojos rojos, cual carbones encendidos, brillaban en su rostro y cinco figuras la respaldaban. 

-Esas estúpidas atenciones humanas se le habían subido a la cabeza y la maldita de Petia intentó hacer frente al viejo. Dijo algo así como que nosotros éramos cinco y los humanos, muchos. La muy estúpida olvidó cuán frágiles eran sus marionetas.

  
  


_ Otra vez ese adjetivo _ , pensó Xellos.  _ Maldita. La _ palabra resonó como un eco. El monje entornó más los ojos mientras su mente iba colocando las piezas, una a una. 

-A Phibrizzo se le ocurrió uno de sus retorcidos juegos y al viejo le encantó la idea. Shabranigudu no tuvo ni que mancharse las pezuñas. -sus ojos se perdieron en antiguos recuerdos. En su boca se pintaba una sonrisa. Aspiró con calma- Fue tan fácil cómo enviar a un par de hijos a jugar a las tierras humanas. Aún recuerdo ese miedo, ese olor a sangre. Pero lo que vino después fue mejor.

Tomó otra calada, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

-El plan iba a pedir de boca: el sur estaba en llamas y mis bestias hacían sus delicias en el norte. Los humanos estaban acojonados. Ese era el momento que Phibrizzo había estado esperando: ideó un pacto. Mandó llamar a los magos para crear una magia nueva a cambio de las vidas de sus reinos. Ellos obedecieron encantados. 

-Pero, madre… no entiendo -susurró Xellos a su lado -¿No habría sido más fácil para Shabranigudu eliminar a Petia?

-Claro que sí, hijo -contestó la madre- Pero no habría sido ni la mitad de divertido. Además, el viejo es un sentimental. Verás, él no quería matar a su hija. Quería que sufriera por toda la eternidad. 

Xellos reprimió un escalofrío; su madre, una carcajada. Luego saboreó por última vez el cigarro y apretó la colilla contra el oscuro trono. 

-¡Fue algo increíble! En un par de días desarrollaron un hechizo capaz de someter a Petia. Nunca había visto magia igual. El hechizo era complicado, tan enrevesado, que tuvo que hacerse en la lengua de los demonios. Contaba con la esfera ideada para encerrar el espíritu de Petia, y un objeto que la atravesaba, que escondía su presencia al mundo.

Las últimas volutas de humo arrasaron con la solitaria sombra. 

-Oh, Xellos, deberías de haberlo visto. Fue delicioso. La cara de esa bruja de fuego al ser traicionada por sus marionetas, su rostro encendido antes de que ese filo silenciara su grito... 

El monje abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que su madre los mantuvo cerrados. Andaba de nuevo perdida de nuevo en recuerdos del pasado.

-Nunca había oído hablar de tal hechizo. -murmuró Xellos. 

-Digamos que… no quedó nadie vivo para contarlo. El hechizo funcionaba sólo para Petia, pero el viejo no quería arriesgarse.

Las piezas parecían encajar poco a poco en la cabeza del monje. Hiló de nuevo, despacio, los versos que tan bien se había aprendido:

_ “Aquella que no puede huir a su destino _

_ hará acto de aparición _

_ y desatará la locura. _

_ Negro se tornará el día. _

_ Rojas se pintarán las calles. _

_ La amenaza se extiende _

_ y la destrucción se expande. _

_ Cuando el círculo y la luz se apaguen _

_ rumbo norte empezará el declive. _

_ la destrucción se expande _

_ Los reinos de los hombres se irán. _

_ Caída la primera, lo hará la segunda. _

_ Cuando la tercera lo haga, _

_ será signo de que la mecha se acaba. _

_ Para extinguirla, _

_ destruid a la maldita. _

_ Pues volverá a consumir con su rojo la vida _

_ Ella no deberá tomar parte _

_ en la última batalla. _

_ Pues entonces el blanco sucumbirá _

_ a la ceniza y la ira de las llamas _

_ Su destino estará pactado _

_ cuando llame a la oscuridad. _

_ La maldición, la elegida, dejará el mundo sin vida.” _

Todo estaba ahí: la alusión al rojo en la profecía, la palabra “maldita”... pero ¿y Lina? ¿Qué pintaba ella? Su mente caviló en silencio hasta que sintió un tirón de la realidad, del presente. Zelas lo reclamaba. Su puzzle tendría que esperar.

-Bueno, hijo -empezó ella- Ahora que sabes la historia, es el momento de hacerle ese favor a tu madre.

-Lo que sea -dijo su hijo, obediente.

Su gesto se volvió duro, como el trono en el que se sentaba.

-Cumple la profecía. Destruye a esa traidora.

Ahora fue el turno de Xellos de sonreír. Su boca se torció hacia arriba. Después se abrió con dulzura y dijo:

-Como desees.

  
  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


El perezoso naranja de la mañana se mezclaba entre el pálido hollín y el rojo de las calles. Así despertó Saillune, callada, entre cascotes. 

Dentro del castillo gobernaba también el silencio. Caía pesado sobre el comedor principal, sólo roto por rozar de alguna armadura contra la tela, por aislados suspiros de cansancio. 

Los ojos de Amelia se arrastraron por la sala, por su elegante comedor convertido en sala de guerra. Los planos hacían las veces de manteles y las tazas usadas se acumulaban por la madera. Su padre dormía ahora sobre el sofá castaño y su tío hacía rato que había salido de patrulla. Sólo Amelia quedaba despierta.

El sol se coló en la estancia y ella ahogó un suspiro. Por fin se acababa la larga noche. 

Por su cabeza desfilaron las eternas reuniones, consejos de emergencia, peticiones oficiales, mensajeros… de fondo, olía el humo consumir su mercado y Amelia reprimía sus ansias de salir con los soldados. 

La princesa apartó con cuidado la silla. Lo hizo de manera silenciosa, como temiendo que cualquier sonido pusiera en marcha el pulso, las bombas.

Salió de la habitación y se cruzó con Gourry. Descansaba apoyado sobre la enorme puerta del comedor, las piernas encogidas, espada en mano. Alzó una mirada a la princesa y captó su muda pregunta.

-Aún no ha vuelto.

Calló. Tragó saliva. Calló de nuevo. Finalmente, le hizo un gesto y avanzó por el pasillo. 

Pese a la respuesta de Gourry, sus ojos se colaban por cada puerta abierta, buscando trazos de esa tela arena, de esa piel azulada. En la primera habitación encontró a Sylphiel y a Jeremías. Sus manos se iluminaban blancas y brillantes al aplicar  _ recoveries _ a los soldados. En la segunda sala vio armamento. La tercera pertenecía a su abuelo y estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Siguió andando. Dobló la esquina y sus pasos la llevaron, por inercercia, a su balcón favorito. 

La princesa se enrolló el pelo carbón en los dedos y miró hacia afuera. El sol se extendía ya por su jardín, golpeaba sus cristales. Abrió la puerta y salió a recibirla el viento helado. Le golpeó sin sutilezas el olor a pólvora y humo.

Ante ella se extendía su hermoso jardín. Las barricadas habían sustituído las margaritas y la barrera mágica caía con aplomo en sus setos. De fondo, la ciudad, el castillo, despertaban. El gris y el rojo devoraban la ciudad blanca.

Amelia se quedó así un rato más, en silencio, mientras se oía a los caballos de los guardias de noche volver a las cuadras y el aroma del humo rancio se mezclaba con el de las gachas.

El sol en el cielo avanzaba y, con él, aumentaba el caos, el ritmo. Pequeños focos rubí y negro ascendían para encontrarse con el sol y el cielo. Le siguieron un par de gritos, gruñidos que no eran humanos.

El cuerpo de la princesa se movió nada más ver las nuevas llamas. Puso un pie sobre la barandilla y pasó el otro por encima.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, sobrina? -una voz la llamó desde su espalda.

Un hombre alto la miraba desde la puerta. Sus ropas blancas se habían tiznado de gris y se fundían ahora con su armadura. 

-Tío Christopher. -murmuró ella- Voy a echar una mano.

Su tío cruzó los brazos y su mirada la repasó, de arriba a abajo.

-Sin dormir -empezó.

-Si.

-Sin haber descansado desde Cuezax -siguió enumerando.

Su tío intentó apartarla con delicadeza del balcón, pero ella se removió, intranquila.

-Algo tendré que hacer, ¿no? ¿O pretendes que haga el papel de princesa de cuento y me quede en mi torre, esperando?

Él levantó las manos conciliador, cansado.

-No te estoy diciendo que no vayas, sobrina. Sólo que esperes un par de horas. Mi buen hermano me daría una tunda pacifista si se enterara de que te he dejado marchar sola y tan abatida -hizo una pausa. Compuso una amable sonrisa- Espera a Philionel y sal con él de patrulla. 

-Pero el fuego…

-Tenemos soldados en todos los barrios, querida. Sabrán apañárselas.

Amelia dejó escapar un largo suspiro, seguía preocupada.

-Además, ese amigo tuyo, la quimera, les está echando una buena mano.

El rostro de Amelia cambió, de cansado a alerta. 

-¿Has visto a Zelgadis? ¿Está bien?

El torció la cabeza.

-Bueno, no me lo crucé personalmente. -admitió, pensativo- Pero los soldados del barrio central me han dado un buen reporte. Parece ser que ayudó al batallón 3 con los lesser demons y luego con unos magos rebeldes. 

-Si, pero ¿cuánto hace de eso?

-No sé ¿4, 5 horas? No te preocupes, sobrina, tiene que estar al llegar. El batallón 3 acaba su ronda en un par de minutos.

La mirada de ambos se posó en las puertas de palacio. Las puertas seguían abiertas y el camino despejado.

-Es un chico fuerte. Estará bien.

\-------------------------

Abajo, en la ciudad, el tiempo lo marcaban las explosiones. Una despertó a la ciudad; otra indicó el fin del descanso de las patrullas: la hora del casco, la lanza, y el pulso.

Zel corría en dirección al humo, con el sudor resbalándole por los ojos, mezclándose con la sangre, el vaho que ascendía al cielo. Hacía horas que se había separado del batallón 3. Avanzaba sólo, por el mercado.

La calle acababa de manera brusca y se abría el tres direcciones. ¿Por dónde? ¿Por dónde? Él se detuvo en el desvío. Abrió los oídos, y la sinfonía de Saillune le llenó entero. Se oían gritos por el este, fuego crepitar al sur, gruñidos al oeste, disparos en su frente. Más sonidos se unieron: chillidos, golpes, pulso: miedo.

Respiró y tragó aire. Sus manos seguían tiesas: los nudillos blancos, los puños cerrados. Su cuerpo aún recordaba la ola que había barrido la ciudad. Todo él se había tensado mientras los instintos de sus demonios se estiraban; despertaban. Rugieron con una intensidad nunca vista. Zel perdió el sentido.

La ola de maldad le atravesó, pasó de largo. Despertó con esa sangre que le chorreaba por el rostro.

Ahora volvía a ser él, pero sus sentidos percibían su resaca, el flujo de esa marea maligna tentando a su parte demoníaca; llamándola, de nuevo, a la consciencia. 

La quimera abrió los ojos, resollando. El cansancio se mezclaba con el sudor y la sangre deleitaba a sus demonios. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el control.

Arrancó con fuerza su mente de la melodía. Fue al oeste. 

Ahí le esperaban sus lesser demons. Cinco le cerraron el paso. Zel llamó a la magia y su espada se iluminó con rojo del fuego. Después avanzó, y bailó a su son mientras atravesaba a seis demonios. ¿Seis? 

No había tiempo para pensar. Siguió danzando. Otros cuatro salieron a su izquierda con monstruosas alas de murciélago, otros con lanzas y cascos en mano. Pasó a los siete por la espada ¿Siete?

Zelgadis sentía que algo no cuadraba, pero daba igual, la danza y la sangre no cesaban. 

Fue a avanzar, pero captó algo. ¿Rugidos? ¿Gritos? La quimera giró, espada en mano. El rabillo del ojo captó los cascos negros del batallón 3, aliñados entre partes de lesser Demons, adoquines del empedrado.

-Oh, no -imploró.

-No, no, NO. NO. ¡NO!

Su último lamento terminó en un rugido. La espada dio contra el suelo y su control se escapó de entre sus dedos.


	26. Capítulo 26: La espada

Los oídos de Zel captaron el golpeteo del acero contra la piedra y, después, la nada. Su visión se tornó roja, del color la sangre que goteaba hasta la acera, manchas secas sobre la tela. El rojo eclipsó al gris de la ciudad blanca, al marrón de la nieve sucia. 

Zelgadis era ahora presa de sus demonios y estos se regodeaban. Gritaban de júbilo a través de su boca. Cantaban al son del pulso, del frenesí de la batalla. 

La bestia torció una sonrisa. Caminó calle arriba, entre las apagadas telas del mercado, el silencioso reguero de la sangre goteando. Conforme caminaba, otra gota resbaló por su mejilla. La mezcla sudorosa cayó sobre la calle y se perdió entre el caos, entre los gritos que no oía y la peste a muerte que amontonaban las aceras.

La espada quedó olvidada en el terreno y el sonido del acero lo sepultaron los gritos.

\--------

Un poco más lejos, bajo tierra, la cera de las velas resbalaba roja, como la sangre de arriba, como la luz de la esfera. 

Los magos de Lasca llevaban horas sosteniendo la magia. El hechizo de protección titilaba, débil, sobre la sala. El encantamiento antiguo estaba llegando a su fin. Después de esa primera ola, la magia se había vuelto estable, constante. Emitía tenues ondas que agitaban la esfera y a su prisionera. La mazoku se revolvía en su interior, agitando las llamas de la estancia, las sombras que en la pared proyectaban.

-¡Venga! ¡Un esfuerzo más! -se oyó decir a Lasca. 

Un par de murmullos, dientes rechinantes.

La directora notaba sus músculos agarrotarse mientras la magia abandonaba su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos e ignoró cómo su pelo gris iba cambiando a blanco, cómo su respiración se agitaba. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…

Dos magos cayeron al suelo, sin apenas magia ya en las venas.

-¡Aguantad! ¡Aguantad!

Más bajas. El sello de la habitación se resquebrajaba. Se filtraron entonces los gritos, el olor acre del humo.

La cera chorreaba, la sonrisa de la mazoku se ensanchaba. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…

\---------

  
  
  


Con un  _ plop _ el demonio se apareció en la noche oscura. Aspiró y el frío se mezcló con el aroma del humo y las brasas.

-Lina.

No hubo respuesta. Aspiró de nuevo, tratando de notar ese tufillo a miedo, el olor a humedad que destilaba la cabaña. Nada.

-¿Lina?

Avanzó sin ver. La madera no crujía igual a su paso. Chocó con algo. ¿Un trozo de silla? ¿Leña? ¿Parte de la mesa? Palpó y notó cómo se convertía en migajas, cómo se deshacía entre sus manos antes de saber la respuesta.

La vista se le iba acostumbrando a la penumbra y Xellos empezó a distinguir sombras de árboles donde antes había muros; estrellas donde antes había techo.

-¡LINA!

Era absurdo llamarla. No estaba. y, de estarlo, ya no tendría oídos con los que oír su llamada. 

La boca del mazoku se estiró y moldeó conforme sus emociones cambiaban. Reflejó primero la alarma; luego la ansiedad; después aflojaron, se fruncieron. Lucían ahora contrariados, atascados en la idea de encontrar a Lina ahí, tirada bajo los escombros. ¡Era absurdo! ¡Ridículo! La gran Lina Inverse no era una hamburguesa olvidada al fuego.

El monje suspiró.  _ Y ahora ¿qué? _ Volvió a tomar aire. Más humo entró en sus pulmones y el frío mordió su piel.  _ Ahora buscas las piezas con esquinas y empiezas el puzzle  _ -canturreó en su mente. 

Recorrió con sus ojos el pobre esqueleto de la cobacha. No vio nada. Después extendió su magia. Alzó el bastón y golpeó con él el suelo. La ajada madera crujió y un tenue brillo se extendió por los cascotes. Las brasas obedecieron y se movieron a su voluntad. Trozos de cristal, piedra y madera se empezaron a elevar. La magia de Xellos los arrastraban a dónde habían estado horas antes y, ahora, aún humeantes, formaban el fantasma de la antigua cabaña.

Los ojos de Xellos barrieron la habitación mágica. Vió la taza sucia descansar sobre la mesa, la estufa de leña, las sillas maltrechas. La sala estaba tal y como él la recordaba, a excepción de Lina y del fardo que había dejado sobre la cama. Era una buena señal. Ningún bandido era tan agarrado como para llevarse las baratijas que había en ese macuto, y tampoco conocía a ninguno tan considerado como para llevar el equipaje de sus secuestrados. Eso significaba que Lina se había marchado por su propio pie. Xellos sonrió a la noche. Sus labios contrariados se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

-Ay que ver el trabajo que me das…

Xellos dejó escurrir la magia. El bastón golpeó de nuevo el suelo y los cascotes cayeron entre humo y estruendos. Pero aún no había terminado. El monje cerró los ojos mientras volvía a llamar a la magia. Extendió ahora su flujo en otra dirección, le dio otra forma.

Esperó.

Nada.

Esperó más. 

Nada y nada.

-Vaya, vaya… esto complica las cosas.

Se oyó otro  _ plop _ y la silueta del mazoku desapareció de la noche cerrada. La magia se quedó un instante más, formando espirales entre el humo, buscando. Ascendiendo al cielo. Buscando. 

  
  


\---------

  
  


La bestia siguió moviéndose por Saillune. Se mezcló con otras de su misma especie y, juntas, se dejaron llevar por el pulso rojo que corría bajo tierra. Sonreían, extasiadas, entre los gritos de los soldados, el humo, las lanzas. 

Una nueva ola de maldad, de magia, recorrió el cuerpo de la quimera. Los lesser demons aullaron mientras él callaba, se agitaba. Por un momento la ola había removido su parte humana. A sus ojos volvió la cordura y sus garras desnudas se apretaron, consternadas. Después recordó la vaga idea de tener manos y no garras, de ser… un hombre y no una bestia.

También tenía un arma ¿dónde estaba su espada? No lo sabía. No recordaba. 

Soltó el aire. Y así, sin más, se fue también el momento.

Cuando llenó de nuevo sus pulmones, la ilusión se había desvanecido. Sus ojos volvían a ser opacos, fríos. Su cuerpo volvió a pertenecer a sus demonios. Sus garras se abrieron. Aulló. Su voz se unía al coro.

La quimera y los lessers demons partieron juntos, cual manada. Iban guiados por el pulso rojo, por el frenesí de la sangre y la guerra. 

\-------

Amelia se abrochó las correas del peto. El cuero claro le apretaba el pecho y apestaba a animal. Acarició el escudo de la casa real que llevaba bordado y sus dedos siguieron bajando, hasta tocar el frío corsé metálico que llevaba encima. Para rematar el modelito, sostenía un casco bajo el brazo. Frunció el ceño frente al espejo. Se sentía ridícula.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ese corsé te hace más gorda.

Una sombra apareció a su espalda. Una sonrisa traviesa en su espejo.

La princesa dio un bote y lanzó el casco en un acto reflejo. El metal estampó contra la pared y trozos de yeso cayeron al suelo. 

-Ei, ei, no hace falta enfadarse. Era broma.

-¡Xellos!

La sonrisa del espejo se hizo más ancha. El monje hizo una reverencia burlona.

-El mismo.

El mazoku recogió el casco del suelo y se lo tendió a la muchacha. 

-¿Y ese modelito? ¿Es para una fiesta? -su mirada se paseó divertida por el atuendo nuevo- Para ser sinceros, creo que el disfraz de estrella te sentaba mejor, querida. Te hacía más… adorable. 

Amelia le lanzó una “sonrisa de etiqueta” de primera. Decía “calladito estás más guapo” y añadía un educado “estimado señor” al final.

-Papá ha insistido. Dice que no toda precaución es poca.

Ella suspiró de mala gana. Después le dio la espalda al espejo y se giró hacia su amigo. La cara del mazoku era un poema. 

-Pero. eres una sacerdotisa.

-Si.

-Qué sabe hacer  _ windy shields _ .

-Si. 

La confusión se hacía cada vez más evidente en el rostro del demonio. Ella se encogió de hombros, en el gesto universal de “A mi no me mires. Ya se lo he dicho”. 

-¿Y qué dices qué hacías aquí, Xellos?

-Tengo algo que contaros. ¿Dónde está el rubiales y tu amigo el ladrillo?

Era complicado hacer que Amelia abandonara su “sonrisa de etiqueta” pero, para ser francos, Xellos era un tocapelotas de primera. La princesa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estaaa bien -contestó, alargando las vocales- Probaré otra vez: ¿dónde están Gourry y Zelgadis? ¿Así mejor?

-Mucho mejor, gracias. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que salir de patrulla.

Ella le indicó con delicadeza la puerta y, al ver que su amigo no se iba, empezó a empujarlo también hacia la misma.

-Vaya, vaya. Tenía entendido que querías ayudar a Lina. ¿No es tu amiga?

Las manos de Amelia seguían en su espalda, pero ella ya no hacía fuerza. 

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho de Lina?

-Ahora os lo cuento. Tú trae al resto.

Los ojos de la princesa le evaluaron, tratando de decidir si era o no parte de un juego.

-Esta bien. 

-Maravilloso -dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Oh y ¿Amelia?

-¿Sí? 

El bastón del demonio marcaba el paso mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta.

-Esto va para largo, ¿dónde tienes el salón de té? Y sé que hay todo un caos ahí afuera pero: decidme que tenéis pastas. 

  
  


\-------

Había algo absurdo en sacar la vajilla fina mientras tu reino estaba casi en guerra pero, claro, no todos los días te visita un mazoku de alto rango. 

La princesa de Saillune notó el fuerte olor a  _ deja vú _ que desprendía el café. Y es que, echando la vista atrás, parecía que en las últimas semanas su vida se limitaba a eso: a sentarse a hablar tras una taza de porcelana. Daba igual si el mundo marchaba o desfilaba hacia su ruina. Guardó el pelo carbón tras la oreja y se sintió, por segunda vez ese día, ridícula.

El aroma a café y pastas secas se mezclaba con el humo, con los gritos. Amelia contempló al monje mientras sumergía los terrones en la bebida. El primer terrón hizo  _ plop _ al tiempo que los guardias desfilaban hasta la entrada. Le siguieron dos, tres, cuatro más, mientras sus pasos resonaban. Amelia se asomó fuera. Aún no había rastro de Zelgadis. Llegó el quinto terrón y, con él,se hizo el silencio. 

-Bueno, ¿estamos todos?

Su amiga asintió. La vista del mazoku se paseó por los asistentes: la princesa preocupada; el mercenario rubio y ausente; el príncipe feo. Por último, miró a los otros dos invitados.  Sylphiel se ruborizó, apartó la vista, y Jeremías se santiguó con ganas.

-Estupendo -dijo sonriendo tras su taza- todo empezó hace muchos años, cuando los humanos no tenían conciencia del tiempo y…

Una pequeña tos interrumpió su relato.

-Muchacho, ¿no tendrás por ahí la versión corta? -el príncipe Philionel lo miraba, inquieto- Tengo un poco de prisa, ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto, majestad -contestó él.

Xellos empezó su relato sin abandonar su sonrisa. Habló de Lina y su encuentro en Cuezax. Pequeñas gotas se condensaban en la porcelana mientras avanzaba en su historia. Empezó hablando del miedo de la muchacha y sus teorías; del tufillo a mazoku que desprendía la aventura. Su relato arrancó un par de palabrotas cuando llegó a la parte de Ikram y Festoss.

-Malnacidos -musitó Phil.

-¡Miserables! -escupió el viejo.

Migajas de pastas impactaron contra la mejilla de Xellos, quizás, de forma intencionada. El monje continuó. Notaba la fría mirada de Gourry atravesarle cada vez que nombraba a Lina; los cinco pares de orejas pendientes de sus palabras. 

-¡Lo sabía! -sonrió Amelia- Sabía que Lina no era la maldita.

Xellos devolvió su sonrisa. Pasó ahora a la parte en la que prometía buscar información para la muchacha. En su relato había pequeñas florituras, licencias literarias. Lina ahí imploraba su ayuda con ganas y decía “por favor” y “gracias”. Un par de cejas se alzaron, incrédulas. Otras se arrugaron ante la escena. Después habló de Zelas. Su excelente público contuvo el aliento al oír mentar a su madre.

El café se enfriaba y el vapor resbalaba; todos estaban absortos en la historia. Xellos disfrutó del aroma a miedo que despertó la mención de Petia, del mudo terror que desprendía el sacerdote cuando mencionó la “esfera” y “el hechizo de lengua antigua”. 

Sus palabras se fueron apagando mientras el miedo acentuaba. Jeremías apestaba a pánico. Poco a poco había ido deshilachando la historia. Sólo le quedaba la parte final que enlazaba su presencia con el caos de Saillune: el encargo de Zelas. Pero, cuando fue a hablar de nuevo, una voz se oyó por encima:

-Ya. ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto a nosotros? -saltó Gourry.

Posó de nuevo sus fríos ojos en él. Su boca se torcía en un gesto de hastío y la nariz de Xellos captaba la impaciencia y el miedo.

-¿Gourry, querido? -preguntó Sylphiel. 

-Deberías estar contándole todo esto a Lina, ¿no? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aroma del café y los celos estimulaban la nariz del demonio. Le resultaba divino. Notaba el pavor del chico cada vez que mencionaba a Lina; la rabia; el deseo; la escarcha de indiferencia con la que trataba de ocultar todo. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Xellos? -repitió.

La sonrisa del demonio se derramó por su cara. 

-¿No resulta evidente? -sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Su seria mirada desentonaba con la sonrisa- No encuentro a Lina. 

Gourry se irguió, cambio de postura.

-¿No estaba en la cabaña?

-No. -respondió él, eludiendo su mirada- No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar. Debe de estar usando una magia muy poderosa, algo que la oculta de mi vista. 

Los tentáculos de su magia habían barrido Cuezax sin encontrar nada. Después se arrastraron por Zephiria, por Saillune, Drama, Priam...nada. No quedaba rastro de ese dulce aroma a miedo que desprendía.

Xellos notaba un picor molesto en su interior. Tenía el regusto a información olvidada, algo importante. Sondeó su mente, tratando de rascar esos datos que faltaban. Sin embargo, la esquiva información le rehuía, se le escapaba. El monje ladeó la cabeza y se limitó a sonreír. Después, juntó las manos, deslizando la vista hacia Amelia. A cambio, ella le lanzó una mirada confusa. 

-Así que… he recurrido al plan B.

Esperó a que avanzara, pero su mirada seguía clavada en la princesa.

-Espera, ¿ _ yo _ soy el plan B? 

-Tu y todos los presentes, querida. No te vengas tan arriba.

Los cinco contuvieron el aliento mientras el mazoku mojaba un par de pastas en el café frío.

-Veréis -dijo entre mordisco y mordisco- Madre me ha mandado destruir a Petia y, sin Lina por aquí, voy a necesitar que vosotros echéis una manita.

-Uhm -gruño Phil- Tenía entendido que te sobraba poder, muchacho.

Xellos bufó.

-Me alagas, príncipe Philionel, pero estamos hablando de uno de los generales de Shabranigudu. Podría dañarla, si. Matarla... -chasqueó la lengua- más quisiera.

-¿Y nosotros sí? -intervino Amelia.

-Bueno, admito que sin Lina será complicado, pero algo se podrá hacer. 

La expresión “carne de cañón” apareció en su mente. Él la apartó con delicadeza y la archivó, con cuidado, como plan C.

-Para empezar, quizás aún estemos a tiempo de evitar que escape de su prisión -el mazoku volvió a deslizar su escurridiza mirada por la sala, su mano hacia el plato de las pastas- Nuestras mejores armas son la historia de madre y la profecía. 

El crujido de una silla se oyó por la sala mientras su majestad se levantaba.

-Gracias por ponernos al día, muchacho. -descansó sus enormes palmas en la mesa y su mirada traspasó al demonio- Pero, como ves, Saillune no vive ahora su mejor momento. Esa mazoku tendrá que esperar.

-¿Eh?

-Papá…

Amelia agarró su capa antes de que Phil pudiera girarse.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Esto no puede esperar. ¿No lo ves? Petia, el caos de Saillune… es lo mismo.

La mirada del príncipe fue de su hija a Xellos. El mazoku suspiró. Había olvidado que no todos los presentes poseían poder mágico. Aún no habían relacionado los versos de la profecía con lo que ocurría tras las murallas. Sentían el pulso sin comprenderlo. No palpaban el caos fluyendo bajo la ciudad blanca, ni el goteo del miedo, de la sangre, que marcaba el final de su hermoso reino.

Llegados a este punto, dejó que Amelia pusiera al día al príncipe y al mercenario.

-Petia está aquí, papá. Y si despierta, los destrozos serán peor que los que cause cualquier guerra. 

La nuez del príncipe se movió al tragar saliva.

-¿Cómo de malos?

-¿Recuerdas ese cráter que antes era Sairaag?

Phil palideció y en la habitación se hizo el silencio. Los gritos de guerra se oían de fondo. Enturbiaban el café frío.

-Lo primero -continuó Xellos- es encontrar ese otro objeto mágico que estaba conectado a la esfera. Con eso podemos tratar de contenerla. Era algo que lo atravesaba. Tiene que ser un alfiler, una lanza, una…

-¿Espada? 

Cinco pares de ojos se giraron hacia Gourry y Xellos volvió a notar ese agudo picor en su mente.

-Si… -murmuró- contiene un hechizo capaz de ocultar la esfera. Es magia muy avanzada. Depende de cómo esté formulado es posible que funcione como el Orihalcon, o que sea incluso más poderoso.

-¿Es posible que tenga runas pintarrajeadas? -intervino Gourry- ¿Brilla?

Los ojos de Xellos se entrecerraron.

-Habla.

El mercenario se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Lina y yo recogimos un objeto así de las Montañas Rojas. Es una espada pequeña, llena de garabatos. 

El picor de Xellos se transformó en un recuerdo: en el filo blanco que iluminaba una cabaña a oscuras. En una muchacha de ojos asustados y el arma que empuñaba; en la espada cuyos glifos podía leer pero que su texto no retenía. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? 

-Es posible que Lina aún la tenga... -continuó Gourry- No estaba entre sus cosas cuando se fue de casa de Philia. 

-Sí… recuerdo una espada -masculló Xellos.

¿Qué forma tenía? ¿Qué texto guardaba? ¿Y cómo mazokus ese cerebro de medusa lo recordaba?

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿De verdad era una espada?

El mercenario frunció el ceño.

-Oye, que tenga mala memoria no significa que sea un imbécil. 

-No, no es eso… -Xellos se llevó los dedos a la frente, intentando retener el recuerdo- Es el hechizo. Parece que no sólo la hace invisible a la magia. 

Resultaba extraño ver a Xellos dudar. Sus largos dedos apretaban la sien, sus labios curvaban.

-Es como…. -su mano se agitó, su mente buscaba- como si también te hiciera olvidar su presencia. No entiendo por qué no funciona contigo. ¿Es posible que no afecte a quienes no tienen propiedades mágicas? O quizás seas sólo tú. Quizás tienes la mollera tan dura que ni el hechizo la penetra. 

-¿Gracias?

-Ahora entiendo por qué no consigo dar con Lina. -continuó el mazoku- Y el por qué de todas esas emboscadas. Puede que la espada te oculte de la magia, pero es parte de un conjunto, de un hechizo. Petia, la espada y la esfera están conectadas.

La princesa ahogó un grito. 

-Entonces ¡fue ella! Ella y Lasca aprovecharon la profecía en su beneficio -su voz temblaba, quizás de rabia, quizás de furia- Para evitar que Lina y la espada se acerquen a Saillune.

Tenía sentido. La espada era lo único capaz de suprimir a Petia y esta había caído por obra y gracia en manos de la hechicera más porculera que existía. Ahora veía el juego completo: los hilos invisibles que conectaban a Lasca, Petia y Lina. Era una historia intrincada, astuta.

Xellos no pudo sino admirar cómo Petia y Lasca habían torcido las palabras del oráculo: habían hecho creer al mundo que la Dra-mata era la maldita. Después, habían torcido a Lina hasta hacerla ceder, hasta que ella también se creyó las palabras. Era brillante.

Solo hacía falta que Petia sintiera el vínculo de la espada; que Lasca enviara bandidos en su busca. Imaginó rasposas mentiras susurradas en orejas sucias. Monedas cambiando de mano. Imagino extasiado cómo las caras de los aldeanos se crispaban al oír la profecía. Como sus ojos se agrandaban de miedo, sus bocas de abrían de espanto. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo que Lina estuviera maldita. ¿No había sido ella la causa de que Sairaag desapareciera? ¿No había provocado a Phibrizzo y atraído de nuevo el tormento? Sublime. Delicioso. Imagino después las mentiras corriendo en murmullos, algopandose en los oídos del gremio de la pólvora. ¿Una manga maldita? ¿No causaban ellos la destrucción? ¿No llamaban con su magia a las bestias? Tenía sentido. 

Todo lo que había hecho falta una espada brillante; una esfera; un mazoku; un vínculo que los uniera. 

La última pieza encajó en el puzzle y casi se pudo oír el  _ click _ en medio del silencio. La vocecilla de Sylphiel vino después, dulce, temblorosa.

-¿Tenemos alguna oportunidad sin la espada?

-Quiźas. Después de todo, he venido a matarla, no a sellarla. 

-¿Sin Lina? -continuó.

La sala entera calló. Apestaba a miedo, a indecisión. De pronto, una enorme mano golpeó la mesa. Agitó el café y derramó la duda. La poderosa voz de Philionel retumbaba ahora en sus oídos:

-Jovencitos, me temo que tendremos que averiguarlo sobre la marcha. -el príncipe se volvió a poner en pie- Pongámonos en marcha.

-¡Sí! Vamos, Papá. ¡Les demostraremos a todos de qué pasta está hecha la familia de Saillune!

El entusiasmo contagió a Amelia y la princesa saltó también de su silla. Por su parte, el mazoku sintió cómo tanto positivismo le sobrevenía en forma de arcada. 

-De acuerdo… manos a la obra -el mazoku chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un mapa de la ciudad- Creo que lo mejor sería repartirnos. Lo primero es saber dónde está la esfera.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? -gruñó Phil.

-No, demasiadas interferencias -chasqueó la lengua- Demasiados demonios. 

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? -Intervino Amelia.

La voz cantarina de Xellos se oyó de nuevo:

-Oh, vaya. ¿Me habré expresado mal? Yo no sé dónde está la esfera, pero creo que aquí el viejales podría saber algo.

Jeremías se quedó helado en el sitio, con la babilla de la última pasta aún colgando del labio.

-Apestas a miedo, viejo -el mazoku se acercó a él y tiró suavemente del hábito- te encoges cada vez que menciono a Petia y la esfera. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?

-Y-yo yo…

El viejo no pudo más. Se deshizo. Todo babas y llantos.

-¡Perdonadme alteza! ¡Les dije que era una mala idea! ¡Se lo dije! Pero esa vieja de Lasca. Ohhh, no, ella no…

-¿Lasca?

-Si, majestad.

-Pero ella está encerrada en los calabozos.

Jeremías apretó los dientes, desvió la mirada:

-No… majestad.

\------------

La nieve sucia se derramaba por las calles, tiznada del hollín del fuego, del barro, de la sangre. Goteaba marrón allá donde empezaban los charcos y se agitaba, intranquila, al son del pulso.

El caminar de los soldados y el flujo del hechizo eran ahora uno sólo y marchaban al mismo son.

_ Bam _

El ritmo se había vuelto ahora lento, fluía espeso como la sangre. Dejaba el mismo impacto.

_ Bam _

Decenas de botas bajaban por el sendero de palacio. Pertenecían a los soldados de infantería, a las sacerdotisas, a mercenarios. Delante iba Jeremías. Su paso renqueante rompía la melodía y hacía contrapunto con el bastón de madera, con el monje que le seguía. 

-¿Sabéis? Podíamos ir más rápido si yo cargara con el viejales -sugirió Xellos.

-¡N-no! No te me acerques demonio. 

Jeremías se santiguó de nuevo y se acercó con sutileza a la princesa, en un intento de protegerse tras su menudo cuerpo. 

La princesa ignoró a ambos y siguió adelante, atenta a cada esquina, cada sombra inquieta.

Xellos se encogió de hombros. 

-Como queráis. Pero creía que teníamos prisa. 

Siguieron calle abajo entre calles torcidas, barricadas caídas. Los pasos del viejo conducían al ejército al círculo. Caminaron en silencio, tensos. El sol partía ahora en dos el cielo y, pese al incipiente calor, los fuegos de la ciudad parecían más calmados. La nieve goteaba roja hacia el sumidero. Los olores acres ascendían hacia el cielo.

_ Bam _

De fondo se oían golpes, gritos lejanos. Estos se iban apagando conforme se acercaban a la torre. Amelia agudizó el oído, pero no oía el chisporrotear de las mechas cortas, el susurro de las palabras del fuego. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

_ Bam _

De pronto, el grito de los lesser demons punzó el cielo. Atravesó las nubes de polvo, llegó hasta ellos. Gourry lo recibió con un salto; Amelia con un espasmo que recorrió su cuerpo. 

-¡Xellos! -gritó ella.

El demonio estiró una sonrisa.

-¡Venga! ¡Arriba, viejo!

Se oyó un pequeño  _ plop _ y, Jeremías apareció en su hombro.

_ Bam, bam, bam _

Aumentó ahora el pulso. El hechizo llegaba a su fin. Los soldados apretaban el paso.

Princesa y ejército llegaron ahora a la puerta del círculo. Gourry tocó el picaporte y un calambre se extendió por sus dedos.

-¡Joder!

-Aparta.

Amelia avanzaba hacia la madera con el puño en alto, cargado de magia.

- _ ¡Visfarank! _

Astillas y metal volaron. El grupo siguió avanzando.

-¡Por aquí! ¡A la derecha! -gritó Jeremías desde el hombro de Xellos.

_ Bam, bam, bam _

El grupo llegó hasta un enorme salón de baile vacío. Había mesas volcadas, sillas de costado.

Avanzaron por un enorme pasillo y sus pasos resonaron secos y raudos por el suelo.

-¡Es esa puerta! ¡La tercera!

Las manos de Phil agarraron el picaporte y la puerta, obediente, se abrió ante ellos.

Los recibió la más silenciosa de las sombras, la peste a cerrado, la nada.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! -se le escapó a unos labios reales.

-¡NO! ¡No! ¡Estaban aquí! ¡Se lo juro!

La mirada del viejo iba de las columnas oscuras a las sillas vacías y siguió buscando, pese a no haber nada.

-¡La reunión fue aquí! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ahí… ahí estaba Lasca! -su dedo tembloroso señalaba la silla del centro, sus ojos imploraban.

Unos nudillos crujieron de forma amenazadora. Lo siguió un suspiro, una palabrota.

-¡JODER!

\---------

Lejos de ahí, la cera de las velas se agotaba. Resbalaba roja hacia el suelo y fluía espesa por las juntas. Se oía de fondo la respiración entrecortada de los magos y algo agudo entraba a escena. El sonido se abría paso hasta el tímpano, hasta la médula. Era como el estruendo del cristal al agrietarse, era la risa de una mujer malvada. 

\-----------

El grupo se había quedado en blanco en la habitación negra. Gourry estudiaba al mazoku, Jeremías se santiguaba. Amelia simplemente observaba.

-¿Y ahora? -gruñó Phil. Su voz retumbó en las paredes desnudas.

Xellos examinó la sala. Sentía el miedo de los presentes, el ansia de los lesser demons, la melodía del hechizo llegando a su final. El plan B había fracasado antes de empezar.

-Amigos -su pícara sonrisa se había esfumado- es hora de cambiar de estrategia. 

El plan C seguía en marcha pero eso, claro está, era un secreto. 

-El plan D es parar la guerra y cortar el flujo de energía negativa. Así, si despierta, por lo menos no será tan poderosa. 

-¡Entendido, muchacho! Mandaremos entonces a más emisarios. Convocaremos a Pokota, a Martina y…

-Eso sería arriesgado, alteza -le cortó el demonio- Puede funcionar si llegan a tiempo pero si no… una guerra entre ejércitos sería el equivalente a llevarle el desayuno a la cama. 

-¿Entonces?

-Evacuaremos a los ciudadanos, papá.

Amelia seguía de pie frente a la habitación vacía. Sus ojos brillaban con una determinación que creía ya extinta. Se giró hacia los presentes:

-Esto es lo que haremos. -la sala callaba, pendiente de sus labios- Papá, probaremos la vía democrática una última vez. No creo que los magos nos escuchen, pero aún podemos hacer que el gremio de la pólvora deje las guerrillas. Gourry, Xellos; buscad a Zelgadis. Le necesitaremos si se tuercen las cosas.

-De acuerdo.

-Si no hay más remedio… -añadió el monje.

-Sylphiel y Jeremías tratarán de restaurar la estrella de seis puntas. Yo intentaré encontrar la esfera. 

\---------------

Las puertas del círculo vomitaban soldados y mercenarios. El grupo se dividió en cuatro: Gourry y Xellos fueron en dirección a los gritos del este; Sylphiel y Jeremías subieron la cuesta y, en tercer lugar, salió Philionel. Él y sus guardias fueron con sus guardias rumbo al mercado. Amelia se elevó a los cielos.

- _ ¡Levitation! _

Subió hasta lo alto de la torre y desde ahí contempló el horror que a sus pies se extendía. Intentó concentrarse en el pulso. Buscó su centro. Apeló a su magia. Buscó, buscó, buscó. El humo le picaba en la nariz, los ojos le lagrimeaban. Buscó, buscó. Los lesser demons y el caos de la ciudad causaban interferencias. Buscó. Los gritos la distraían.

La princesa gruñó, frustrada. Recorrió la ciudad con la mirada. Vió su hogar sucio, maltrecho. Las calles estaban sepultadas en barricadas y escombros. Sólo la sangre y el humo fluían libres. 

El movimiento de una capa captó su atención. ¿Color arena? No. Destacaba blanca sobre el humo. Su padre y los soldados habían llegado ya al mercado. Amelia siguió su avance desde la torre. Entornó los ojos y vio bailar el humo. Estudiaba su dibujo en busca del reflejo de algún escudo mágico. 

-¡Allí!

El humo se curvaba de forma extraña cerca de las tropas de su padre. 

- _ ¡Ray Wing! _

Antes de llegar, captó la peste. Aterrizó y vinieron el terror, las arcadas. Había restos de su batallón en las aceras: el batallón de Zelgadis. Sus ojos buscaron por la escena. Sólo había sangre. Sólo había humo.

Amelia vió acercarse los pies de su padre, chapoteando en un charco oscuro.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Observó el movimiento de sus labios, pero el sonido no le llegaba. El hedor taponaba su nariz. Sus ojos buscaban.

Entonces lo vio: entre los cuerpos de los lesser demons; entre las lanzas ajadas; entre la sangre estancada. Había una espada de acero en el mar de suciedad de la calle. 

Amelia se acercó y la cogió con delicadeza. La espada bastarda estaba mellada y la gema de su mango rota.

Tomó aire y el humo se coló en sus pulmones. Tosió y el sonido se coló en su oído. Notaba cómo alguien la llamaba.

-¡...Amelia! ¡Amelia, reacciona!

La realidad la llamaba.

-Papa…

-No me des esos sustos, hija. Ya pensaba que te…

-Papa -le cortó.

-¿Sí, querida?

-Manda llamar a Pokota y Martina. 

-¿Qué? Pero Amelia….

-Lo sé. No me importa.

-Ya oíste a Xellos, puede ser...

-¡No me importa! 

Se giró hacia Phil. Toda ella temblaba: desde el pelo carbón sucio hasta las botas. Tenía la respiración acelerada y su pecho subía una y otra vez bajo el corsé metálico. Phil vió la pose, vió la espada. Su gesto confuso se transformó en pena e intentó consolarla. Ella se revolvió. La rabia encendía su mirada.

De un tirón soltó el corsé; tiró el casco; lanzó el peto. Se quedó sólo con sus ropas blancas manchadas y miró a su padre, desafiante. En su mano apretaba la espada de Zelgadis. 

-Está bien. Vamos a acabar con esto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo doble esta semana! Con este he superado las 200 páginas y estoy que no me lo creo.  
> Quedan sólo 3 capítulos más para el final de la historia. Espero que os esté gustando la intriga y que no lo haya enrevesado demasiado.


End file.
